She Knows
by Valexian rose
Summary: Eric Coulter is in a mess of drugs and terrible parents, and his little sister struggling in the middle of it. Eric is destructive, cruel, aggressive, and intimidating. Tris Prior is calculating and unrelenting, clever and very good at being a therapist. When home becomes hell, Eric's sister Bethany pulls them both out by calling out to Tris. Rating could change later.
1. Chapter 1

"Suppose the excuse of twenty-five being your prime got you everywhere. You could do anything you wanted, get with any one night stand, do drugs or join a mafia. For all anyone cared, you're young, and you didn't give two shits what anyone thought of you.

These are the types of people I deal with. They're all the same types of people, no matter what the case, be it having gotten involved with a gang which you rubbed wrong, or being terribly addicted to drugs or alcohol. Maybe you're a recurring rehab patient, I can deal with you. Easy, it's always the rebounders who fix themselves first. After all, they're the ones who want to stop. Which, does make my job a hell of a lot easier. Any questions? Miss. Coulter?" The young girl shifted in her seat, her dyed hair frizzy from stress. She picked at her purple painted nails subconsciously, something that Tris Prior didn't miss. "It's okay Bethany, I don't bite. You're here for your brothers case, correct?" The blonde woman asks gently, the girl in question only nods her teal streaked head. The girl eyes the woman's desk, finding the name that belonged to the woman. Tris Prior, "Tris," The girl spoke timidly,

"Yes?" She smiled a kind smile,

"My brother isn't a bad person, he just, got off on the wrong foot…" The girl trailed off,

"Bethany, do you mind if I call you Beth?" The girl shook her head, she couldn't be any older than sixteen, possibly seventeen, way too young to be in a place like this. The professional smiled again, "My real name is Beatrice, both b-names, how funny," She offers with a giggle, attempting to loosen the girl up. "Beth, maybe you can help your brother," Her head snapped up, green eyes wide, "How?" She almost demands, poor girl.

"What's your brothers full name? If I can get some things on file from you, maybe I could help him easier. Does that sound good to you?" Family members were always the first source of information, and they can become long term life friends if you are gentle. "Just give me what you're comfortable with, you don't have to tell me what you don't want to," Bethany nods her head, her straight hair falling over her left eye as she moves her hair to her left shoulder. She pressed her nude lips in a thin line for a moment, breathing in through her nose. "My brothers name is Eric Andrew Coulter, he is twenty five years old, addicted to drugs, girls, alcohol and partying. He has anger management issues, and doesn't like people unless they can give him something. He graduated high school but dropped out of college. He's really smart, but he doesn't spend much time at home…" Bethany stops, trembling in her seat, Tris's fog colored eyes land on the girl with a maternal gentleness, she speaks quietly, "Beth, do you think you could tell me the home situation?" The girl shifts, pulling her sleeves down a bit, nothing Tris didn't miss. "Does Eric hurt you Beth?"

"No!" She bursts, eyes wide from sadness and fear. Tris made no move. Beth whispered, "No, he doesn't,"

"Bethany," Tris said gently, loosening her shoulders to appeal to the girl, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Beth looked at Tris for one moment before the tears spilled from her mascaraed eyes. Tris stood silently and made her way to the girl, it wasn't a hug of pity, no it was far from that. More empathy, than anything. Bethany sobbed into Tris's soft black shirt, gripping the long sleeves, burying her face in her shoulder. "Our dad-" The girl choked out, Tris took note of the worry in the girls voice. Such a powerful voice in shackles of fear. She was extremely brave for coming to Tris. Rubbing her open palm against the teens back Tris waited for more, "It's okay Beth, I'm here, you're okay now," It took a while to console the girl in her arms, but eventually, the crying ceased. "Can I come back?" A nasally voice mumbled. Tris nodded and soothed the girls hair, feeling like silk against her fingers. The girl pulled away and looked at Tris's suddenly smiling face, "Do you want to get fixed up first? I have some make up in my bag that you can re-apply,"

"Yeah," Beth smiled and laughed breathily. Tris took the girls hands and stood up, knowing she was strong enough on her own, but simply offering her hand as reassurance. A few minutes later they were trading smiles and small giggles, telling stories of makeup and school. Bethany was a junior. Her birthday was September 13, and she was a very friendly person once she opened up. Tris smiled and finished up Eric's report, putting in her address, adding in assumptions on the file, typing vigorously into the laptop that Bethany may not be safe in the same household.

Though her tone said otherwise, it was always good to be safe, and Tris planned to keep an eye on her. When the girl had her school bag gathered and her makeup touched up, she walked up to hug Tris, who accepted with a warm smile. "Beth, would you like my number? In case anything happens,"

"No," The girl looked in awe, but fear was ever present,

"It's just me, really, I won't tell anyone, I promise" Bethany looked conflicted, before she nodded her head the slightest bit, the blonde offered a smile and got a pen. "Business cards are weird, and I consider you a special case, so here's my number, and my name. You can call any time," She said as she wrote her number on the girls hand, the blue ink standing out against her pale skin. Bethany nodded and gave Tris another hug, "Thank you," She whispered. Then the girl was gone. And Tris was left standing in her office alone, pondering how to approach the situation, Eric seemed tricky, and the home situation dangerous. If she intended to keep her promise of secrecy, she needed to be careful.

Nine o'clock was when she closed up shop, needing to get home and do her work, and feed her dog Emily. She was unlocking her car when a man approached her, she knew however, by the way he walked, who he was. Peter Hayes was checking up with her, late, again. She threw her things in her car and faced him, "Peter, better late than never I suppose," He looked apologetic, "I got caught up with work,"

"How's construction coming along? Working well for you?"

"Yeah," He said absently, Peter was in rehab for two years because of cocaine, he also had anger problems due to being bi-polar. She treated him as a friend, because he needed one. "You okay?" She asks him, noticing how messy and dirty his hair was, his filthy clothes, torn pants. "You look rough," She said,

"Do you think we could talk?"

"Sure," Tris leaned against the car as he continued to tense up, he was stressed about something. "Theres this girl," Oh Lord, "Her name is Amanda, and I really feel like things are going up,"

"Where did you meet her?"

"I was getting coffee before work, I ran into her, opening the door, she spilt hers all over me," Tris smiled lightly,

"When was this?"

"Last week,"

"I'm happy for you,"

"Yeah, but, she.. she does coke," Tris paused, thinking of what to say,

"Have you done any?"

"No, not yet, I've wanted to though, she just keeps yelling at me, I wanted her to stop,"

"Did something happen?"

"She tried to OD," Tris pressed her lips together, crossing her arms,

"I'm sorry Peter, this doesn't seem like something I could help with, maybe if she can go into rehab I could help with recovery, but other than that I don't know. Could you keep me posted?"

"Yeah, see you later Tris,"

"Good night Peter," The woman says, nodding her head and touching her clients shoulder. "Stay safe," She tells him, opening the door to her Nissan 370Z. She glances at him as he walks away, running a hand through his hair. She sighed and turned the ignition, the engine rumbled. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

It was when she had been home for hours working on another case that her phone rang. She saved what she was doing and checked the ID, she answered, even though it was unknown. "Hello?" She answered,

"Tris?" A young girls voice rang, Tris winced,

"Bethany? Are you okay?" Tris asked, worry lacing her voice as she checked the time.

"-ris I need-... Eric,"

"Beth? Where are you?" Tris closed her laptop,

"-street,"

"What?" Tris asked, standing and grabbing her keys and coat.

"Monroe street- Eric," Tris cursed under her breath and ran down stairs to her car, "Bethany?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to stay on the phone with me, can you do that?" She asked, hopping the connection would clear up over time. Though Tris was part of the law she was sure she sped well over 80 miles per hour down the circuit street. "Beth?" Tris asked, making a sharp right turn onto Coldridge drive, only a few blocks away now. "Bethany are you in a building?"

"My -ouse,"

"Your home? Eric is there?"

"Hurry Tris," Beth said in a hushed tone, something made her skin bristle and ignite. She pressed the speaker symbol and threw her phone onto the passenger side seat. She dared to press harder down onto the pedal, clearly passing red lights. Something told her it was bad and that she couldn't waste a second. _I should have taken her home! Goddamnit Tris!_ She huffed and took a left onto Monroe, finding a few people standing outside their homes. Staring at the one house with all lights on. Tris eased on the gas pedal and pulled into a quick park. Grabbing her phone, "Bethany? Bethany I'm here, where are you?"

"I'm upstairs, the doors unlocked," The teen whispered.

"I'm going to hang up now okay? I'll see you in just a second," Tris said softly, hearing a faint confirmation on the other end. She ended the call and slipped her phone into her back pocket, half walking half jogging towards the door. She could hear fighting, and yelling. She opened the door after bracing herself for hits, but found a young blonde man rolling around on the floor with another man. Things were broken all around them and blood was on the floor and walls. Tris scrunched her nose before rushing in and pulling off the elder man, shoving him to the other side of the room.

The guy on the floor stood and tried to lunge at Tris, who stood and slapped him so hard he stopped in his tracks. The other, older man, attempted to attack the younger, earning a hard and swift elbow to the stomach, making him double over. Tris stood, victorious, her voice was suddenly stern, something foreign to both men. As they were the supposed superior sex. "Stop it, both of you, where is Bethany?" One of the men look at the stairs and Tris is storming towards it. She was up the stairs in a flash, barging through doors with silent rage. Becoming more frantic with each empty room. Eventually, there was one door left.

Tris walked up and knocked gently on the door. "Bethany?" She called softly, hearing shuffling she opened the door. The teen was huddled by the window, holding her arm close to her body. But the smell of copper and wet hit Tris like a brick. Blood. She strode over to the girl quickly, shoes barely making a sound on the floor. Her hands found Beth's shoulders.

The girl looked up in fear, before they found Tris's calm face. Tris held out Beth's arm, finding trails of blood, and smears and bruises. Her foggy eyes hardened. Bethany tensed pulling away in alarm, "It wasn't Eric! Please Tris," Her frosty green eyes wide, "It wasn't him,"

"Who is that older man?"

"M-my father," Tris wrapped her fingers around the girls wrist, holding it up,

"He did this to you," She stated, though it was grammatically a question. Beth nodded, Tris pursed her lips. "I need you to grab a bag or something, pack some clothes and whatever is valuable to you. Take only what you can carry," Beth's eyes widened,

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," Tris whispers, "I should have known, can you move your arm?"

"Yeah, it's not deep," Beth confirms, Tris gives the girl a small smile, and moves a stray lock of teal hair behind the girls ear. "Be brave, Beth," Tris says, repeating what someone once told her when she was little. Then, she helped the girl up and left her to settle the renewed dispute downstairs.

Tris wet her lips when she saw them punching each other again. "Hey!" She growled, gaining their attention, "You want someone to fight? Fight me," She pointed to the older man giving the younger a rather frustrating headlock. "Come here,"

"I don't take orders from sluts," He rasped,

"You think your daughter's a slut?" Tris questioned, her voice clipping with aggression.

"What else are women good for?" He asked with a laugh, flexing and pulling the younger man into place again, and suddenly the meaning hit her like a train. She felt sick, and before anyone knew it, her fist had collided with the man's face. The other was released from the headlock, and fell to the floor. Rage was burning hot in her foggy eyes, but her exterior was liquid and relaxed. "Eric," Tris looked at the man on the floor, who looked back up at her, "Go get Bethany, she'll explain,"

"You crazy bitch!" The older man yelled before charging, Tris pivoted and kneed the man in his gut, before slamming her elbow into the back of his skull. "Yeah," She hissed, "I get that a lot," The man shoved her away, and she hardly stumbled. As he tried grabbing her, she kept dancing around him, fluidly dodging his swings or kicks. When he started running at her, however, she kicked him in his shin, making him fall to one knee, before jumping off of the floor and kneeing him in the chin with her other leg. Still conscious it seemed, she slammed her fist into his jaw faster than lightning and he was out cold.

Tris stood there panting, aware of four eyes on her. Bethany looked at her in awe whereas her older brother looked disgusted. Tris looked at her knuckles and saw they were bleeding. She sighed and looked at the bags in Beth's and Eric's hands. Tris regained her blank expression, remaining stoic to Eric's glare. Instead of acknowledging him, she turned to Beth, "Ready?" The girl nodded and tried walking forward, but was stopped when Eric grabbed her arm.

Tris paused, looking the blonde up and down, "Why are you here?" He demanded, his eyes a hot pit of ice. Dirty glaciers plowing through dirt and carving a treacherous path of destruction straight towards Tris. Suddenly, he was right in front of her, staring her down with frozen daggers, he was intimidating sure, but no match for Tris. "Bethany didn't tell you?"

"You shouldn't rely on my sister,"

"I'm afraid you're being hypocritical," She said calmly, the smell of whiskey and scotch on his breath made her struggle not to scrunch up her nose. She'd had enough drinking for her life time, and she knew that Eric would be a tough case, but meeting like this for a first time was not helping his libido or confidence in front of her. His rage was also another factor she needed to be wary of, "Your sister called me, here Eric," She looked him up and down obviously, from his tilted stance to his disheveled clothes and messy hair. "And with very good reason, now, are you going to join me? Or are you going to resume your fight with him when he wakes up?" Tris asked, turning and walking for the door. She heard light fast paced footsteps trail behind her. And eventually, heavier thuds. Bethany sat in the back with Eric in the passenger seat, while Tris threw their things in the trunk.

When she got back into the driver's seat, Eric started with the questions and glares again, "Who are you?"

"A friend," She answered without hesitation,

"Right," He scoffed, "Why did my sister call you?"

"I don't know Eric, it might be the fact that you're intoxicated, or that your father beat your sister until she bled, or maybe it was because you were getting your ass handed to you. Which do you think?" She scolded, he seethed anger at her. She however, ignored him. Instead, Tris's fog eyes glanced up at the rear view mirror and landed on Beth. Who clutched something close to her chest. "Are you okay Bethany?" She asked gently, aware of the dark blood stains on her sleeve, "Yeah,"

"What do you have there?" Beth's soft green eyes met Tris's steely orbs. Beth turned it around, and revealed a stuffed bear with x'ed out eyes. Tris smiled softly, "Don't worry Beth, you'll be safe where we're going."

 **So, I hav't done and Eric and Tris story yet, but I've got five of them in the making. Hope you like it, if you don't, don't be afraid to tell me. I am sorry for themes that may seem too adult such as substance abuse and really messed up violence. But I fell in love with the idea, and what's a world without a little messed up?**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive from Eric's nosy neighborhood was technically short. But with the silence in the car it seemed much longer. Eric kept sending glares Tris's way while checking out her new car. Though it was only new by a month. Despite the brooding attitude of Eric and the silence of Beth, soon they were all standing in front of her house. Eric had lost his haze of intoxication, and still looked pissed. Tris unlocked the door, and let a boxer dog run through the door and jump on her, looking to lick her face and cuddle. "Emily, down," She said firmly, with a whine the dog complied and trotted back into the house. Nails clicking against the floor. Tris lead them into her too clean home and locked the door behind them.

Bethany was the most impressed by expression, and if Eric even cared about his relocation he didn't show it. Tris walked over to her kitchen, kicking off her heels somewhere at the door, and opened the fridge, her eyes catching the time. "You must be tired Bethany," She said loudly, the girl in question whipped around to face Tris. Who stood gesturing to the island as she placed a few food items on the counter. Walking to the seats Bethany replied, "I don't normally stay up until two a.m. if that's what you're asking," Tris looked up at the dark haired girl,

"Clever," She said washing some strawberries, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," She chirps,

"Eric?" Tris asks pointedly at the blonde man examining her computer and flat screen she hardly uses. He doesn't bother to turn around and answers her with a rude grunt, Tris's lips twitch into a small smile and she shrugs, cutting up the red fruit. "Alright, you're not hungry, I get it," He stiffens, Tris's grey eyes lift up to Beth's pale face, "Would you like to help me?"

"Really?" The girl asks, her grey green eyes lighting up. She hopped of the high island chair and strutted quickly into the kitchen, her converse slapping against the wood. "What can I help with?"

"Do you know how to make pancakes?"

"You mean those fluffy flat things you get from IHop?"

"Yes," Tris affirmed, smiling at the sixteen-year-old. Tris walked over to a cabinet and pulled some pancake batter from it, setting it on the opposite counter from the sink, then grabbing milk and eggs and a few measuring cups for her. Beth seemed to be bouncing up and down by the time Tris had it all set up. "So, the batter is the easy part you just read the directions on the back of the box," Tris says, unaware of Eric's gaze, "But the secret to making them good is to give them a lot of love,"

"Giving food love?" Beth giggled at the weird use of words,

"Yes, you have to whip the batter real good, and make sure you do the same with the eggs," Tris explained,

"And cooking it?" Beth asks, shifting uneasily in place,

"I'll show you how to do that when you're done making the mix," Tris smiles, finding it a bit fun to be around someone much younger than her. It was refreshing to say the least. When she was sure that Bethany had control of holding the bowl correctly and was taking care not to drop it, Tris resumed her cutting of berries and tossed the strawberries, blackberries, bananas, dates, canned mandarin oranges, and almonds all into a bowl. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the tubs of cool whip she had there, for reasons she hoped to keep secret. When she stood at her fruit bowl she noticed Eric sitting in front of her with his arms crossed and a brooding look on his face. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and scooped out the cream into the fruit bowl, "Tris! I'm done!" Beth yelled gleefully,

"You are?" Tris asked, setting down the carton and walking over. When she saw it was satisfactory she reached into a cupboard at her knees and pulled out a saute pan. Tris stood up and placed the pan on the stove and moved the batter over, placing a plastic batter spatula in the bowl. "Okay, so you keep the heat on medium and pour enough to make a decent sized pancake, so why don't we pour one now?" She asks, Bethany smiles and picks up the bowl after Tris butters the pan, and pours in a nice white fluffy bubbling circle. Tris smiles and rubs Beth's back soothingly, "That's it, perfect size," She says, marveling at the grin spreading over the younger girls face.

Something cracked in Eric as he watched Beth flip a pancake for the first time, something that made his heart tear and suffocate and struggle so hard it hurt. He just sat there, watching as Tris would touch or smile and compliment his little sister, and it made him upset. Of course he was always upset or pissed off, but this longing feeling was something much different, it wasn't jealousy, and it wasn't distaste, he wanted to be there, participating, teaching Beth to do this instead of some stranger with a name. A scowl overtook his face when Tris turned around, her blonde hair frizzing and sticking out from her bun, her posture straightening and her eyes growing cold once again.

It would have been funny, because right now, Tris looked like a feminine version of Eric on a good day. Her eyes hardened into a threatening glare, the corners of her lips turned down and her knuckles white from gripping the mixing spoon so hard. Yes, her disapproval of his presence amusing him, however, Eric happened to act like an ass hole, and he didn't need a bitchier version of himself strutting around in stilettos.

He watched as the pancakes stacked up, and the fruit salad was put onto finishing touches of sprinkled brown sugar. The dog, the black and white boxer, had taken quite the liking to him however, seemingly opposing her master's own feelings. Eric looked down at the mut who leaned against his leg, his eyes locking on the black collar and on the round aluminum tag that hosted dark perfectly imprinted letters. Emily, he smiled, funny name for such a rough dog. He reached down and patted her shoulder and scratched it a bit, earning a few licks on his hand.

Tris caught his attention from the blue eyed beast by clearing her throat, "You ever have a dog?"

"Once," He found himself saying, but like always his voice came out quick and gravely, like a threat. "What kind?" She asked, her frown lessening, and her eyes growing softer. Eric eyed her for a moment, taking in the clean face and the slightly relaxed posture as she picked out eggs from the cardboard carton. "It was a German Shepherd, only had him for a year or two,"

"What happened?" She asked innocently, placing a bowl down,

"It grew harder for me to afford him, so I sold him," Tris paused, staring at the eggs a moment as if processing her thoughts. The suddenly she looked up and offered a slight smile, "Do you know how to cook?" He pressed his lips into a thin line, eyeing the empty bowl and the five eggs she picked out. Drawing together that she wanted him to make eggs, scrambled eggs, but plain eggs weren't the best tasting unless they were from unprocessed chickens, "Where are your spices?"

"Cupboard above the oven," She told him, "Can you make these for me? I'd like to excuse myself for a moment," He just nods and gets out of the chair, rounding the island as she puts the fruit bowl into the fridge. He takes to grabbing a smaller saute pan and cracking eggs as Tris walks off. Emily following close behind.

He's whipping the eggs when Beth speaks up, "It's great here huh?"

"You've been here for a few hours," Eric huffs, whipping faster and tilting the bowl at an angle. Beth stops, turning the heat down to the pancakes, already having four made. She turns and grabs some butter from the fridge and places it in his pan, turning the heat on low. When she's done she turns around, her face soft but her expression intense, "I was the one that gave her my number, and our address," She says,

"I figured, why?" He says softer, not wanting to sound aggressive around his sister.

"She's a therapist," Eric drops the fork he was using, "And I asked her to help you with your substance abuse," Eric turned and looked at her, half enraged and half shocked that his sister was so ballsy.

"What made you think that was a good idea?" He demands, his voice raising,

"It wasn't thinking it was knowing," She declares, his intimidation having no effect on her, "I was tired of living in that house, and I was tired of you coming back to it shitfaced one day and promising me we would get out of it the next while you were high as a kite!" She yells, her green eyes tearing up as her pale face started blotching red, "You failed rehab twice and you've been getting into meth and heroin," She whispers, her throat closing up as the salted tears rolled gently down her round cheeks. "I was tired of hearing you promise me you'll fix this, fix yourself, and I held onto that promise for months and you only got worse," Eric felt ashamed, she was the only person who could make him feel that way, but his guilty eyes didn't satisfy her, "When I knew you wouldn't make good on that promise I found Tris, and she happens to be really fucking good at her job Eric so don't screw this up!" She yells, biting her lip after to keep it from quivering.

Eric put the bowl down and put his arms around her. Holding her tight into his chest despite her pushy hands, ultimately she gave in and cried. Body racking with sobs into his firm chest, as his hand stroked her soft long black hair. Sooner than he'd like she pulled away, tears still fresh on her face she turned and flipped the almost burning pancake. Eric took to making the scrambled eggs, adding some shredded cheddar cheese, parsley flakes and salt. When he saw her torn between using the last of the batter for two little pancakes or a big one, Eric leaned in and whispered, "A really big monster pancake, just for me?" Earning a giggle and what he asked for.

By the time the food was done, Tris returned, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants with her makeup cleaned off and her hair in a pony tail. She set the island while Beth helped, Eric washed his hands and waited, mulling over Bethany's confession. He hated seeing his sister cry, and he hated even more being the reason for it, Tris brought him from his thoughts, her voice less icy and more friendly, but the chill was still there, "Bethany has convinced me you are worthy of her pancakes," Eric looks at her puzzled, sure that an adult such as her would never in her right mind say that.

She gestured to a set spot on the island, next to Bethany. Eric sat down and waited for everyone to settle before serving himself to two buttermilk pancakes, fruit salad, and scrambled eggs. Before he dug into the luscious food however, he marveled at it, when was the last time he ever had a homecooked meal? The correct answer was years, he never taught Bethany how to cook, despite almost rasing her, and he never cooked for the two of them. His mother was too out of her mind to even try to cook, and his father was another story altogether. Yes he fed Beth, but it wasn't home cooked, it wasn't prepared by loving hands. It was made by someone who made food for a paycheck. Sadness gripped him and salt rubbed his sore eyes. He bit his lip and struggled internally not to break in front of the two women.

Tris watched him, unbeknownst to the man however, she was well aware of the stage he was going through. She knew that he wasn't a bad person, she knew that he let go of a tug of rope he didn't think he needed to hold on to. She knew that he was falling way deeper into that consuming pit of self deprecation. But she also knew by the way he held himself that it would take both kind words and strict behaviors to pull him out of that treacherous ravine. That she would need to help fix him rather than make him do it himself, he wasn't a broken man, but he was close. Addiction did powerful things, and she knew that possibly more than even him. Things would be rough, seem like they're not going anywhere at first, like an up-mountain battle with jutted rocks and sharp cliffs that could cost you dearly.

She smiled softly as she watched a tear fall, thankful that Beth didn't notice. She knew that he would need more time than most. And his dear sister would be the first to taste the fruits of his difficult labor. Bethany looked up at Tris and moved a teal bang from her eyes before asking, "Do you like it, Tris?"

"Yes," Tris smiled, "They are really fluffy, you did a really good job Beth," She took another bite of the pancake and the rest of the very early morning was spent in quiet chatter over breakfast. Bethany asking questions about Tris and her friends or answering questions about herself and school. Eric sometimes putting in a snippet into the conversation, most of the time causing smiles to cake the girls faces.

When it was around three thirty, Tris insisted that they all get some rest. They all cleared their plates and put the food away, and Tris began leading them further into the two bedroom studio that was her home. She lead Bethany and Eric down a hall and opened one door, revealing a rather metro yet earthy guest room. The lights flicking on and giving a rather soft tone to the manila walls. She spoke, "This will be your room Beth," She let the girl walk around in it, her feet padding softly on the wooden floor as she touched the blue and brown detailed comforter. Her eyes finding the mirrored closet that slid open to be empty, and her feet taking her over to partially filled bookshelf and desk that both sat in front of a large cityscape view window. The Chicago lights flickering dimly yet beautifully. Bethany turned around, her eyes watery and a grin on her face, she marched toward Tris and hugged her tightly. Tris slowly and gently put her arms around the girls shoulders. They were almost the same height, Bethany just shy of two inches to Tris, so the hug was very close knit. Bethany whispered, "Thank you,"

"Sorry it's not like your old room,"

"No, it's perfect," Bethany says, pulling away and looking at the blonde woman. Eric had taken to exploring the room, feeling how soft the mattress was, and sinking into it. If both mattresses were like this he might have to barter for a bed. When they were done, Tris pointed to a room at the end of the hall, explaining that it was a full bathroom, and then pointing to a room across from Beth's, saying that it was an exercise room, and that they could use it tomorrow and whenever they liked.

After that, she lead them both up the dark wooden steps to the master bedroom, which was a contemporary style, a nice white rug under the bed that didn't rise to high, Eric took it in. "Eric, as long as you wish to stay here, this will be your room," He walked in, taking entitlement to exploring the room she has let him stay in. The white rug soft under his feet as he sat on the bed, though it was a bit more firm than Beth's, he still liked it. His eyes landing on the mirrored double door closet, then landing on the dark wood and glass coffee table that sat at the foot of the bed, the white sheets tucked nicely in at the sides. The room was neat and clean, he looked at the nightstand with a lamp on top of it, and noticed a book. He would look at her collection later, his eyes finding the small bookshelves in the corner by the large city scape window, though this one showed half the city and half the bay.

Tris walked to a dark door and opened it, showing a white quartz countertop and a glass framed shower, though it was blurred glass that would distort any images. This was by far the nicest house he had ever stayed in. Eric made his way back into the room, to find that Tris had been giving Beth a larger t-shirt that didn't seem right size for Tris Eric walked over as Tris spoke up, "Tomorrow we have a big day, I have to go to work and do some overriding and working with other clients. When I get home though we are going to the store to get food and other stuff, and to get both of you new clothes. Beth, you'll be meeting one of my good friends and she's going to help you with school and everything, alright?" Bethany nods and smiles walking into the bathroom to change. Eric looked at Tris, a question dawning on him, "Where are you sleeping?"

"Couch," She said simply, turning and grabbing some blankets and a pillow from her closet. He said nothing to her, shocked that she would give up her bed for him. She smiled and started walking for the door, stopping to say, "Emily likes sleeping in here, so unless you want a dog crushing your legs while you sleep you might want to close the door. Good night, Eric," Her voice softer at the end, the contrast of playful to gentle strange to him. His go to emotion was anger, but Tris seemed to have them all mastered. So instead of saying anything rash, he simply bid both his sister and Tris goodnight. His feet retreating to the bed and he fell asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

 **So you learn a little bit about Eric and Beth. I know that most 16 year olds know how to make pancakes but I know a few who don't, I cook a lot, so I am not one of them. I don't know If any of you are Walking Dead fans, but I named Bethany after Beth, who died, and yes it was red jello not her brain matter. Anyway, to those who may have been wondering, Tris is still two years younger than Eric, who is 25. So she's 23.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris stretched and yawned, glaring at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up from the couch. Her feet touching the cold ground as a dull grey light inched into the room. The rising sun waking as she did, upon impulse she got up and made coffee. The dog not bothering to get up from the floor next to Tris's feet as the woman walked silently through the building towards the downstairs bathroom. She noticed a yellow light coming out from under the door, and heard the water running. but it was the sink not the shower. Tris stood at the door, confusion washing over her face, as she was not fully awake yet, you'd expect a 23-year-old to be used to the alarm schedule but not her. She turned and looked at Beth's door, seeing that it was propped open.

Tris opened the bathroom door, expecting anything really, "Beth, are you okay?" The sight before her was a strange one. Beth sat on the counter with a wash cloth on her arm, gauze was next to her and the water had steam coming from it. "Tris! Hey good morning!" She said, "Sorry if I woke you," Her voice apologetic and her teal and black hair over one shoulder. Bethany tilted her head and offered a slight smile as she wiped blood from her arm. In all the commotion, Tris had forgotten that Bethany was injured, especially thanks to the girls choice of long sleeves. Tris walked in quickly, taking the girls wrist carefully in her hand, Tris examined the mess. It wasn't deep, but it was still open and could still bleed a large amount. Tris gently took the washcloth from Beth and washed the dark red out of it, and then gently pressed the hot cloth to Beth's open forearm.

The girl hissed and jerked a bit and Tris looked up, smiling softly and lifting her eyebrows to say sorry to the poor girl, when she pressed firmer Beth made a quiet wail, "Shhhh it's okay," Tris soothed, "I'm almost done, I have to clean it out properly," Then her eyes fell back down to the gash in the girls forearm. Beth looked down at the blonde as she was examined, the cloth pressing much softer to her skin now and washing away any dried blood from the area. Tris spoke, "It was a knife, wasn't it?" She asked, but in a firm tone. Beth bit her lower lip and didn't answer, Tris looked up, her foggy eyes skimming over the contours of Bethany's face, "Had to be a pocket knife, if it had notches it would be a hunting knife or possibly a kitchen knife, but I have a feeling your family didn't delve heavily in a butchers wood block,"

"What would it matter?" Beth asked, still not looking at Tris,

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be hurting yourself," Tris said softly,

"I'm not!" She cried out,

"Then who's knife is it?" Tris pried, tossing the cloth into the sink,

"It was mine, I was trying to defend myself," She admitted,

"Who gave you the knife?" The older woman asked,

"Eric," Beth said, now looking at Tris with a sort of fury, Tris said nothing and instead schooled her features against the younger girl. She wouldn't want to hurt her, and she didn't mean to upset her. Beth now glared as Tris looked at her, a blank expression on her face, and her eyes fogged over, making it very hard to read her. Tris turned and grabbed the gauze and some cotton linen to soak up any blood, carefully she wrapped up the girls arm, making the bandage tight but breathable. Tris then let go of the girls arm and cleaned up the bathroom, Beth sat there and flexed her hand, moving her fingers. Staring at her arm in awe she asked, "Where'd you learn how to do this?" Tris stood up straight, her eyes widening slightly as she was caught off guard by the question. Beth looked over at her, eyes less defiant, "Well?"

"I had an older brother,"

"You did?"

"Two older brothers actually," Tris offered, relaxing and checking over the girl. Reaching over and rubbing her fingers over the shirt Beth was wearing. Tris smiled at the soft feel, "You're wearing my oldest brothers shirt,"

"He must have been tall," Beth commented,

"He was, the tallest of the three of us at 6'3,"

"What was his name?" Beth asked, Tris paused crossing her arms and leaning against the counter top, "Tobias was his name,"

"How'd you learn to wrap people up like this?"

"Funny thing, when we were younger he was super protective, and he got in a lot of fights because I never had a good taste in men. Another reason was because he soon went to fight professionally, and I would have to wrap him up when he came home from a tournament," Tris explained, a small smile gracing her lips at the memory of him.

"What happened to him?" Beth asked softly,

"He's around, super busy being famous though, recently he has gone through an identity crisis, and he stopped visiting me. I can show you pictures later today if you'd like?" She offered,

"Yeah, that sounds great," Beth said with a smile,

"Okay, you think you could go back to sleep now?"

"Now that I'm not worried about this?" Beth moved her bandaged arm, "Yeah, thank's Tris," The younger girl hopped off the counter and hugged the older woman goodnight and left. Tris paused for a moment, though fifteen minutes were taken out of her morning routine, she couldn't help the smile that etched across her lips at the interaction. Not only did she get to know Beth better, she some how started to bond on a much deeper level with the girl. There was a certain content that was much greater than that at ease feeling. If she had any other word for it, it would be almost maternal, but it wasn't at the same time. Bethany was a good kid, but what really shook Tris was the fact that she owned a knife, and had no proper knowledge of how to use it. Sure one could swing and jab the ting a few times but what good would that do if you know nothing else. Self defense. By the time Tris was done with her shower she decided she would allow Bethany to learn self defense.

Tris got dressed quickly into something more casual than the day before, jeans, a t-shirt and a denim jacket, with a pair of converse. Not typical office clothes that she would wear for her profession, but she didn't have any clients today and was just working on files, so she didn't need to appear professional. On her way to the kitchen she checked on Bethany, finding her sprawled out on her bed with her pillow on the floor. Tris smiled and took to making the girl comfortable again by placing the girls head back on a fluffy pillow and placing the sheets at her waist. After picking up Beth's room a bit she left and made herself some breakfast. Consisting of the same food she had the night prior.

Emily was awake now and vigorously drinking water. Tris fed her dog and played with her a bit with the promise of a new toy when she got home, seeing as Emily's toys were torn up almost completely. Tris packed her computer and grabbed any loose papers she needed, finding her keys and phone she wrote a note and left it on the counter, locking up the house she left for work.

Tris's work building was a drab place that held no character, save for the graffiti done by a friend of hers along the walls. She didn't mind it as long as the artist asked for permission to do art on the walls, and as long as it held no profanity. She parked her car and walked in, on the outside her workplace wasn't the classiest, but the inside was a cool and collected place that gave comfort with real plants and nice furniture. Aside from herself, Tris worked with her friends Al and Will. Will worked at the front, where as Al did the files concerning transfers from rehab. It was rare for someone to go straight to her as a request for her assistance. Which was why she took such a quick liking to Bethany.

Upon her entry, Will looked up, his celery green eyes taking in her casual attire, making him smirk. "Wake up late Tris?"

"Do I have anything scheduled today?" She asked right back, the smirk didn't leave his face as he checked her schedule. His blonde hair messy he ran a hand through it and looked up, clicking a pen and writing something down before answering her, "No, but Al wanted to talk to you, something concerning Peter Hayes," He mumbled,

"Right, I was expecting him, anything else?" Tris affirmed,

"No, nothing here, but I'll keep you updated should I get a call, or a walk in," He acknowledged, looking up at her. Tris smiled at him and asked, "How is Christina?"

"Good good," He smiled coyly to himself, "She's in her last year of bartending school, so I should be hearing from her soon. Any particular reason you asked?"

"I was wondering if I could place a call to her today, and if she had the day off?" Tris explained,

"Yeah I could see about that," He told her, going back to his computer after jotting it down, Tris smiled softly at him. "If she has the day off today I could close up early and have you see her," His eyes snapped up to hers and his mouth slack, a grin overtook his face, "You could do that?"

"Yes, I know that it's been awhile since you've seen each other, you just have to accompany me and a few others to the mall,"

"Thanks Tris, really, that'd be great," Will says, before getting back to work. Tris took her cue to leave and made her way to where Al normally spent his time. She walked in while he was on the phone, arguing with someone, "I don't care what you think she did, you have no proof," He growled, a voice spoke quick through the phone making him snap again, "Look, if she's such a problem for you, then you can send her back to us," The tone was much softer over the phone, "No we are not a rehab center, we manage those and meet up with rebounders to make sure they don't go back to abuse or to rehab," Tris folded her arms over her chest and waited, knowing the conversation was over, Al continued, "As of today Molly will be our case, send me the family information and her records, I'll set an appointment for Monday," Tris blinked, a frown kissing her lips softly and a scowl beginning to form, Molly was a recurring cocaine user, sent to the hospital a few times, the case was familiar to Tris but it was the first time they would meet. Al finished up, "Yes, Tris Prior will meet with her Monday at 2:30 P.M., thank you, bye now," He hung up and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Tris smirked, "Rough morning?"

"You have no idea," Al sighs again, "You're the best with trouble makers, so everyone sends their problems to you, but I have to play gatekeeper here,"

"Sucks to be you," Tris replied,

"Fuck you," Al said as a side comment,

"No thank you kid, I have work to do," Tris shot down, "Peter Hayes, what have you got for me?" She asked, Al sat up and laced his fingers on his desk, "Yeah, he stopped by this morning, said it was urgent, that he needed to see you,"

"Where is he now?"

"In your office, Will has been checking on him from time to time," Al explains, Tris stands and nods as a thank you, leaving Al to work. Her feet slapping against the tiled floor to her office door. The glass blurred with her name on it in Times New Roman black, incredibly formal for her line of work. She shut the door behind her and took in Peter, sitting in a chair leaning his head against his hand. He didn't move, and for a second she thought he was dead, but the steady rise and fall of his chest said otherwise. She walked over to her desk and looked at him with concern, "Peter, are you alright?" She took in his blotched red face and puffy eyes, he'd been crying. She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, "Are you alright, Peter?" Her hands touching his forearms, his green eyes drifted to her face and misery was the word that came to her mind.

She took one of his hands in hers and felt ice, he was freezing sitting here in jeans and a t-shirt, "Peter," She coaxed, "Talk to me,"

"I never want to date again," He mumbled, eyes red and teary as he looked down at her, "Why what happened?"

"Amanda happened," He sighed, "She was it for me," Tris stayed silent and listened, "I thought- no… I shouldn't have thought that. She was already messed up, how can 21 years just, not be?" And then it hit her, Amanda was no longer alive, she had given her life to a drug created in a laboratory by men who wanted money and had no care for who it affected. Tris stared at him, not sure what to do or say to him. She didn't particularly deal in loss often, and she never expected Peter to be the one she consoled so soon. Then the tears fell from him and a hushed sobb tumbled roughly from his lips, her arms wrapped around him as he squeezed her. Unhuman sounds coming from his deepest bowels. He began sobbing the whole story to her, "I-I found her, shhhe was on the floor," His hands gripped her shirt, "it was all...laid out on the coffee table," Then he whispers, "I want to forget Tris,"

"Forget what?"

"Everything," He whispered, "Her, drugs, my life, I want my life to be over if I can't forget," His eyes lock with hers and they stare at each other for a moment, his teary tired eyes filled with misery and her eyes hard and schooled, but still empathetic. She stands up, pulling him up with her, not removing her hand from his. He stares at the back of her braided head and at her slender and gentle shoulders as she leads him out of the room and past Will, out of the building and to the edge of the busy 50 mph max street. A car whizzes past, making her hair strands come partially undone and she stands next to him, not letting go of his hand.

She looks up at him, her eyes doe like and innocent, soft, and curious. She lets go of his hand, as a truck drives up the street going the limit, Peter looks at her curious as to why he's out here. The salted tears stained on his face and his tired eyes less so. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short when her hands shoved him hard into the street. His eyes widened and he screamed her name in fear and surprise as the 4x4 struggled to slam the breaks. "Tris!"

Black and the screech of tires was all that was heard for a few moments. Then something pats his face and he realizes that the hot pressing to his back was not the heated grills of the truck, but the concrete sidewalk. He pried his eyes open and stared at the face of a blonde blue eyed woman. She was bent over him with her hand lightly tapping his cheek, her face serious and her eyes angry, she spoke softly, "Do you still want to die?"

"I said I wanted to forget!" He screamed in fury,

"Too fucking bad, we never forget the tragedies that happen to us and I'm sorry that your girlfriend OD'd and you were the one to find her. I'm sorry that you can't ever forget that happening or meeting her, or doing drugs or how they made you feel. You're never going to forget, believe me, but there's no reason for you to want to throw your life away, Peter," He stared at her, wide eyed and shocked. Her features became soft and she spoke again, staring at his horrified expression. "Do you still want to die?" She had given the truth to him hard, people hated seeing the ugly side of things. But death was both beautiful and ugly. He closed his mouth and shook his head, his eyes tearing up again, she stood up and helped him up, leading him back in the building before letting go of his hand.

Will stared at the two of them as they walked in, having watched the whole thing. Tris offered a small smile to him and then looked up at Peter, who looked terribly lost, "You hungry?"

"No," He croaked,

"'Mmmm, I see, I have some awesome fruit salad in the fridge in the rec room," She started walking to the end of the hall, "It's yours if you want it!" She yelled before closing her office door behind her. She sighed and glared at the chair Peter had sat in not ten minutes ago, already the morning was hectic, it was only 8. Tris sauntered over to her desk and fell into her chair, staring at her computer case. Wetting her lips she reached for it, nails skimming the black fabric as she unzipped the bag, revealing her silver laptop. Pursing her lips together she opened it and unlocked it, logging into her files and emails, pulling open important folders for multiple cases she had to complete by the end of the week.

Her fingers worked vigorously on the keyboard, writing responses to rehab facilities and to patients' families. Typing summaries and in depth papers on important cases and those that were less so. Her fingertips and knuckles hurting and sore by the time her phone rang, which was around noon, hastily she picked the phone up, "Tris Prior speaking,"

"God you sound so formal," The voice of Will joked,

"Have to be," She said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Christina said she was available in three hours, was wondering what you were up to," He paused, "She's on line two waiting,"

"I'll be sure to make it quick so you two can talk," Tris responded, "Thank you," He hung up as she switched lines, preparing for the loud squeals of her old friend. She spoke, "Hello?"

"Tris! Hey! How is everything? God it's been forever, Will called and told me you wanted something and I was like 'What could miss Trissy want with me?' So I decided to call you while I was at lunch, which is now. I'm at a nice pizza place, don't tell Will though, I told him I was getting a salad,"

"It's nice to finally talk to you too, Christina," Tris smiled, "I heard that you have today and tomorrow off,"

"Heck yeah! Friday night and all of Saturday off I'm going to fucking party!" She screams, much to the dismay of someone around her as she quickly apologizes, "For real though Tris, is there something I can help you with? You don't ask unless it's important,"

"I was wondering if I could borrow you after I get off of work," Tris states, staring out the window next to her,

"Uhm, yah, for anything in particular?"

"I was wondering if we could meet at the mall, I was going to let Will get off work too so he could come with," Christina was silent for a moment, then she spoke up, her voice wary,

"The mall?" She paused again, "Okay, is this some sort of prank? Who the hell is this?"

"It's me Chris, really, I'm bringing a client with me and a friend and they need some clothes because they're staying with me. I thought, 'Who else could be better with clothes and style than Christina?'"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my freaking gosh you're the best Tris Prior I would love to go to the mall with you! The usual one?"

"Yes that's the one," Tris confirmed, smiling and looking at the computer in front of her, Christina expressed her excitement through sounds Tris had forgot existed. It had been too long since she had the pleasure of hanging out with her High School best friend. Things got even louder when Tris informed her friend of Will waiting to talk at the end of the call, "So, I'll see you then at 4? I've got to get ready and stuff," Chris asked over the phone, sounds of her food arriving could be heard over the line, "I'll see you then Christina," Tris said, bidding her goodbye and ending the call. A smile lingering on her face at the day ahead, three more hours to go before she could enjoy life at least a little. She made a fist with her hands and cracked her knuckles, stretching her fingers and rolling her shoulders before setting them straight as she sat up. Her fingertips tapping furiously at the keys on her computer, determined to get her work done.

 **So here you see an entirely new side of Tris, after learning a little bit about her, tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Around 3:30 Tris Prior saved her documents and signed the last papers needed before locking up her office. Her eyes landed on Will, who already had his things, and was standing by the entrance with Al. They were talking amiably about something, voices soft and postures casual. Tris twirls her keys around her finger and walks up to them, not catching the look Al gives her. She smiles and speaks, "Will, you all ready to go?"

"Yah, just catching up with Al,"

"Did your day go better than this morning?" She asked Al,

"Had a hiccup in the system, and your episode with Peter was foolish," He stated, she raised an eyebrow, "You shouldn't have done it, you could have killed him," His dark brown eyes locking with her grey hurricanes. Had they not been in the presence of her good friend Will, she would have given him a demonstration of the effect of her brash actions. But, of course, he worked for her, and shoving him in front of a car because he disliked her methods wasn't good for her business. So instead she behaved and spoke in an even tone, "I wasn't going to kill him, I was very careful, Al," She pursed her lips and held back a glare, "It's dubbed a wake up call for a reason, he needed one, and I didn't have any air horns around," Al didn't suffice a glare, instead he scoffed and said, "You can't just do that Tris, it messes with them more,"

"He came to me with a problem, and at the moment it seemed so great he was willing to give up. I showed him what giving up felt like and looked like," She said softly, concealed anger still in her, as he had no right to judge what she did or how she took care of someone. Yes, she would even agree that sometimes she went a little overboard, but given the right circumstances she acted in a way she thought appropriate. Her eyes locked with his and they battled, the air sparking and festering with heat, he lost. "If you're unhappy with my methods, Al, maybe we should trade, and you can see how stressful my day is compared to yours. People would look at you for guidance out of the darkness that they once welcomed, and if you don't know what to do, then what's the point in the word 'help'?" Al seethed and shook his head, walking for the door and slamming his shoulder against hers, she didn't stumble. Instead she smiled and waited to hear the door click shut.

Will stared at her, shocked yet again today of her actions, "You know he could leave us right?"

"And he can if he wants to," Tris affirmed in a friendly tone, as if they were talking about the weather. She gestured for him to exit the building before she locked up, he stood there waiting, "I know he won't though," She said quietly, twirling her keys and walking over to him. He was still taller than her even more so because she wasn't wearing heels, Will sighed, "I don't understand though, you got along together when he first joined us,"

"That was months ago, a lot can happen,"

"Like what?"

"His attraction, for me," Tris said simply, and then Will went silent, understanding what she meant. Tris didn't let herself get involved with anyone, it just wasn't, her. She and Will had gone to highschool together, there they met Christina and a wide array of friends that they couldn't always keep in touch with. Occasionally, Tris and Will would get an in office call from an unknown number and it would be from Uriah, or from a girl they knew as Lynn. But throughout all that time at school, even with her friends involved, Tris hardly spared anyone a second glance, she always had her nose in a book, and if she didn't, she was working out or playing sports. She was the type of person to busy herself to avoid situations, or people. Christina used to call Tris a 'busy body' as an excuse to why she was naturally thin.

His thoughts were broken when she patted his shoulder, her blue grey eyes searching his face for an explanation as to why he frolicked away with his mind. He gave her a smirk instead and said, "I'll see you in a few hours Tris,"

"Drive safely Will," She acknowledged and unlocked her car, sliding smoothly into the driver's side and placing down her things in the passenger seat. With pursed lips she started the vehicle up and shifted into reverse, pulling out before shifting back into drive. She had forgotten it was rush hour. So she was stuck in her car thirty minutes longer than she'd like.

When she did get back to her home, she was relieved to have her dog Emily jump on her, and to find the room still crisp and clean. The only thing that was different, was the smell, her fingernails still scratched Emily's face but Tris's concentration was elsewhere, what was that smell? When she locked the door and left Emily to play, she stalked through her house, strange, like she was the intruder trying not to be caught doing something she wasn't supposed to when she owned the place. The air smelt, thick, it was hard for her to get a good breath in because aside from that there was the smell of cigarettes and mint. Tris wrinkled her nose, walking through the kitchen and down the hall as the smell grew stronger.

Then the familiar sound of skin hitting something, something similar to another person, but not quite, leather. The smell invaded her as she pushed open the training room door, her eyes caught Eric, dancing around a lone punching bag that Tris had gotten for Tobias. She watched how he bounced on the balls of his feet, never staying still, he did several evasive maneuvers, but not so deep that were he in a real fight, he would dodge. She noticed the sweat soaking through a white tank top, the cloth almost see through between his shoulders and down his spine to his lower back. What made her smile, was the sweatpants he wore. Another great reason for Tris's date with Christina.

For a few minutes Tris waited, watching how he held himself, how far he would go to push his own limits before giving up. She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest while her eyes followed Eric fluidly, though his motions were edgy and harsh. He needed work, if he really wanted to fight, but if he was content with jumping around with his fists too low to block his jaw, that was okay with her. Soft padding broke her observing, her head turned and Beth was standing in front of her. Tris smiled when the young girl raised an eyebrow, like a child, Tris held up a finger to her lips and pointed to Beth's older brother.

Now they both stood there, in the doorway, watching the same man with different points of view. Tris adjusted and slipped out of her converse shoes, as shoes were not allowed on a training mat, and stalked toward Eric. One of the things Tris loved about this room was the lack of mirrors, it didn't make sense to her, having a reflection of the room in a room of solitude. Tobias didn't like them either, which was why, whenever he stayed over, they would spend most of their time together in here.

Tris paused when he shifted his shoulders and lower back, she took two steps back as he pivoted and gave a powerful side kick to the bag. It swung, but not impressively so. He let out a growl of frustration and stilled the thing, it's black leather taunting him. His hands clenched up again and he was about to bring his fists up when hands wrapped around his waist. The palms of her hands snaked around him, and she was surprised at how slim he really was, but then he tensed under her fingers, and she spoke, her voice a soft purr against his sweat covered shoulder, "Good," His head cocked to the side a bit, to look at her, "Keep tension here," She tapped her fingers in succession for good measure and moved her hands up to his elbows, instinctively he flinched away from her touch. He didn't revel in contact with other humans, unless he was in control of the situation.

She paused, watching his reactions, and then creating her own in tune to his to make him comfortable. Gently, slowly, eyes locked on his face she pressed her fingers to his elbows, slowly sliding them into the palms of her hands, as a request she pushed up lightly, enough pressure for him to notice. He didn't move, she tried again, and this time his arms lifted up, bent, poised. Tris's eyes fell down to his core, pleased to see he kept tension, but just from that he was breathing heavily through his nose. The bridge of her foot tapped his inner ankle, as to gesture outward. Again he didn't move, but after she tried again he spread his legs more, in a soft tone she instructed, "Bend your knees slightly," He did as he was told, bouncing a bit to get the feel for it. Tris's hands moved up his forearm, guiding it in and up, so his fist was an inch or so away from his chin and jaw. Her chest almost touching his back, she took in his posture, if it was possible Eric tensed even more. She took a few steps away from him and then circled him, he was still relying on the balls of his feet. She pursed her lips, his voice sounded, echoing off the concrete walls, hitting her ears rough and snapped, "Are you done?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, her eyebrow raising, she was helping him and he was agitated with her. The thought hit her that maybe he didn't want the help, that would seem like him and match his behavior around her, as he is aware of what she does for a living, and why he isn't in a hospital because he needs a lot of work on fighting. He is there because his sister, a girl who is 9 years younger than him, pulled him out of a hell and into a different one. He despised not being in control. His jaw clenched and unclenched as she looked at him, keeping her face clean of emotion. "I was exercising," He growls venomously,

"Well, if you call prancing around like a pony, exercising, be my guest," Tris replies,

"What did you call me?"

"I don't like to repeat myself," She said, and she was already prepared for him before he lashed out. She stepped to the side as he took a step forward to punch her, or at the very least grab her. Gracefully and not too hard Tris pressed on his back and shoulder as she collided her knee with his stomach. He let out a grunt and swung his arm, shoving her away, he struggled to stand straight and tried a right hook, Tris in turn slammed her palm into his chest, shoving him backwards. He fumed with rage, Tris mimicked him, looking bored, "Are you done?" He yelled and ran for her. Good, she knew what she had to do, anger was the quickest way to resolution. Especially with physical contact, but she wasn't toying with him, even though that's what it looked like. She was teaching him, in a very discrete way, how to control himself in any situation. It was first called discipline.

He stepped and feigned a right, then swung for a left straight, anything, anything to hurt her. It only infuriated him more when she blocked the move or redirected it, her face taught, her body like liquid and for a moment he was thrown off by her experience. "What are you doing Eric?" She asked, standing a few feet away from him. Then she shifted, bringing her arms to her sides and bending her knees after spreading her legs a little more than shoulder width. She tapped a foot, "Get off the balls of your feet, I'm faster than you, so stop trying to catch me. You're smart Eric, use all of you," And then he understood.

His posture straightened and it suddenly became easier for him to remain coiled, then swiftly, much to his amazement and to her pride he got in close to her, going in for an upper cut. He knew nothing of fighting, save for the simple punches and kicks, so he couldn't disarm her or knee her stomach so expertly as she. Surprisingly his fist grazed her stomach before she shoved him away, she was letting him get close, he knew this much. But why? It seemed everything was a test to her, she was always analysing him or someone else. He wasn't a book for her to read, and if he appeared so he would change her mind.

He got in close again, or tried to, she danced around him, and resumed a fighting position, she was not in the proper attire to be fighting, which seemed to limit how hard she could hit and what moves she could preform. His steel grey eyes scanned her body viciously, looking for any weaknesses, and he could only come up with one. She was small. He was not, and while she was fast, speed did nothing if she was off the ground. Eric smiled and then jumped at her, making her back up, he stepped in, swinging his left hook for her jaw. Tris blocked, but the power behind the hit made her stumble, and that was what Eric wanted.

In an instant his arms wrapped around her waist and his shoulder slammed into her stomach. She was in the air for a moment, then he flipped her over to her back and slammed her down on the mat, air rushed from her lungs and she gasped, "Eric," To tell him he's won, it was her goal to teach him, and he had, but this was hardly a real fight, therefore there should be no real injuries. But her gasp was discarded by his mind as he stalked over to her, fists clenched, he intended to perform the killing blow, knock her out and make her eat her words. She tapped the mat three times, a silent gesture that meant stop. But he did not.

When Eric was close enough, Tris pushed up with her hands and swept her feet against his, knocking him down to his back, she was on his waist in a second, ignoring the burn in her lungs she swung her fist forward. And she watched him close his eyes. She halted her hit, knuckles less than half an inch from his face she stopped, and Tris waited for him to open his eyes before she spoke, "When someone taps out, it means the match is over,"

Eric stared her cold dead in the eyes. She saw nothing but anger, but it wasn't enough for him to act. He was very good at using the emotion as a frame for the real picture. Tris got off him quickly, holding out her hand to help him up. He merely slapped it away, making the corner of Tris's lips twitch, another thing she learned. Eric had trouble with acceptance, Tris pursed her lips thin together and walked over to Bethany, who stood in the doorway with her jaw dropped. "Beth," The girl looked up, green eyes shimmering with awe. Tris smiled slightly, "Today, two of my friends will join us at the store,"

"Why?" Eric huffed, Tris turned and faced him stepping to the side so she could address them both. "If you both are to live with me, that is a rather large change. I'd like to buy clothes for Beth, and you Eric,"

"With what money?" He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My, own," She says slowly, eyes narrowing. She didn't want this to be a competition, she wanted to help him, have him like her, if not, then just get along with her without a volcano erupting. Eric frowned and she continued, "Think of it as a gift before you get a job of your own,"

"What?" He demanded, Bethany just looked shocked, she'd never thought of getting a job before. They had only been living together for a day and already Tris had everything thought out and expected from them. "Don't worry, you have two weeks with me," Tris offered, picking up her shoes, then she added, "But by then, I'm sure you'll wish you had a job," A grin followed her words, as if she intended it as a joke. She did not, legally, if a drug abuser has a minor under his or her custody. Tris has full right over both of them as their home, whereas most addicts don't have a home, they were always grateful for her help. Her job required her patients, that had no residence, to stay with Tris for a minimum of two weeks. That was seemingly enough time for the user to try and turn their life around. Which to Tris was infuriating because the stages of withdrawal hit then.

She was soon in the kitchen, washing her hands and grabbing some fruit salad out of the fridge, as Peter really had taken up on her offer. For good measure she also pulled two ice packs out of the freezer. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and assumed it was Eric going to change his clothes. Tris grabbed a water bottle and a bowl and prepared her snack. She was sitting at the island with a very lovey dog at her side when Beth walked in, wearing flip flops and black jeans. When she turned to face Tris it was apparent that Bethany didn't have many clothes, she was wearing a dark green shirt that had white and black splashes of paint on it, and her black hoodie covered her bandaged arm. Tris spoke up, "Hows your arm?"

"Better, it feels good, it's not bleeding through or anything," She explained, making herself a bowl of fruit salad with one of her pancakes. Beth sauntered around the counter and sat next to Tris, "What did you do today?" The blonde asked,

"Oh, nothing much really, looked through some of the books you have, read a bit," The girl said, taking a bite, "Then I played with Emily, but her toy broke, so thats the end of the spotted bear," She giggled, "I can't imagine such a mean looking dog to be such a cuddle bug, Emily would just jump on the bed and sleep on my feet," Tris smiled, playing with her food, then she asked, "Well, do you have anything special you want to get from the mall?"

"No, not really," Beth mumbled softly, afraid she would get in trouble for asking. Tris looked at her with a soft expression, smiling again as she gently rubbed the girls back, "Beth, it's my treat, anything you want I will get you,"

"I don't want to waste your money Tris,"

"Bethany," She said a bit stern, the girl was being ridiculous, but she acted the same as Tris once did, "I want to buy things for you, please tell me what you would like to get,"

"Better clothes, and shoes," The girl mumbled, Tris laughed, a quiet sound but still genuine. "I'm getting you and Eric those things regardless," She paused and the corners of her lips curled, "You don't want your hair done a certain way?"

"I like my hair,"

"That's good! I like your hair too," Tris chirped, they shared a giggle and Tris continued, "Do you have any piercings?" Beth's soft green eyes widened, the forest blue green flicking to Tris in an instant, "You would let me do that?"

"So you want one?"

"I always have, I just didn't have the money, and I was always…" She trailed off, The blonde woman nodded her head slightly. In a house as violent as hers, piercings weren't the best idea. "Hey," Tris said softly, her eyebrows lifted slightly, "Bethany?" The girl shook her head and put on a smile, it wasn't strong, but it was real. "Wanna know something?" Tris whispered, it was a secret not everyone knew, but she would share it with Beth. "Yeah?" The teen prodded, eyes full of wonder,

"I have four tattoos, and six piercings,"

"What? No way!" Beth shouted, Tris was a therapist, it was hard for Beth to imagine her as a rebel. Tris flashed white teeth behind natural cherry red lips and nodded quickly. "Where?" Beth whispered,

"That's something for another time," Tris said, "But I promised I'd show you a picture of my older brother, didn't I?" Beth nodded enthusiastically and Tris cleared their bowls, just as Eric was coming downstairs. He caught her gaze, and for a moment they held it. She grabbed the gel ice pack and stalked silently over to him. He still stood on the last step down, but looked at her. She flashed a smile and took in his earthy smell, musk, mint, and a bit of after shave. She would have to get a better brand for him, because his face looked a bit rough. His hair looked a bit darker when it was still wet, and right now it wasn't slicked back, just messy, and she liked the look.

She gently pressed the ice to his stomach, his hand held it there and for once he wasn't scowling at her. Tris spoke up, mumbling softly to him, "You did a good job reading my weaknesses, Eric," He gave her a quizzical look, "You figured out how to use my strengths against me, for that I applaud you," He simply nodded at her, not used to praise. They looked at each other a few moments more, the storms clashing together and she noticed the darker splash of blue around his pupils. It was incredibly bewitching. "Do you want to learn to fight?" She asked, backing away from him and turning for the kitchen.

he stepped down from the wooden step, his bare feet touching the different textured hardwood. His feet brushing the floor with each step, the black shirt tight but comfortable on his skin. She pulled out a water bottle and gave it to him. He nodded his thanks, mulling over her question, "I do, know how to fight,"

"I know, the bruise on my back and stomach say so, but I mean able to defend yourself, and maybe even Beth," He looked up at her, his eyes tired of studying the black and white lightning streaked quartz counter. When he said nothing, she did, "Weather you want to learn the way I did or not, I'm going to teach Beth how to use a knife," She mumbled, her eyes locked on him. Daring him to challenge her thinking. "What?" And he did.

"I had decided this morning, before work,"

"She doesn't need a knife, let alone training," He hissed, it seemed they wouldn't agree on much, Tris bit her lip, looking down, her nails lightly tapping the counter in front of her. Then she opened her mouth, her voice hard and schooled, a glare in in her fog grey eyes, "Eric, she's 16, you haven't exactly done much for her regarding her health or best interests. I'm going to teach her, no one else, no argument. She needs to know how to protect herself because if you taught her anything- It's that you can't trust or rely on anyone," Eric scowled, his gaze hardening and his brows furrowing. He was ready to snarl, ready to yell. How dare she downgrade him like that?

But then, Beth walked in a leash in hand and a dog panting at her side. Her green eyes bright, "Ready to go?"

"Yep, I need to change my shirt and shoes really quickly. Eric, you should eat something," He grunted and didn't bother looking at her, "Beth, come with me?" The teen nodded, following the blonde 23-year-old up the stairs to her room. Tris grabbed a pair of combat boots and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Quickly Tris changed her shirt, not caring if Beth was there because they were both girls. And to Tris, being in her underclothes was like being in a bikini, but that thought hardly comforted her in front of men, not that she was ever with many.

Tris got up and walked over to her closet, sliding it open she found a duffle bag smelling of spice, and oak wood. A smile graced her lips and she pulled it out, tossing it on the bed she sat down and unzipped it slowly. Part of her felt wrong for doing this without permission, Tobias was always a very private person. But when Tris looked up and caught the look on Beth's face, Tris found she couldn't deny the girl of simple pleasures such as getting to know what Tris's older brother looked like. With a silent sigh, Tris brushed her fingertips over the close knit dark blue almost black bag. Her nails clicking down the seam of the zipper before she reached in, pulling out a picture she remembered putting in. To her pleasant surprise everything was still in place where she left it. Idly her thumb brushed the young man's hair, and a deep ache settled in her heart. She missed him dearly, it had been over a year now since his last visit.

The shift in the bed's mattress brought Tris out of her wallowing, Bethany was on her knees and peering over Tris's shoulder to get a better look. A giggle fell from the older womans lips as she handed the photo over to the curious dyed haired girl. Meanwhile Tris laced up her boots, and tied her hair up into a bun. "Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you hang up pictures in your house?" Beth asked, it was an innocent question, but the answer came down to Tris's childhood. Which was one of the personal matters she swore to herself and Tobias that she would never talk about. "I have too many," Tris offered with a smile, grabbing a soft mist spray bottle and sitting behind Beth. "Too many? No such thing as too many pictures,"

"Oh really? Why's that?" Tris asked, gently combing her fingers through the black and teal hair, "When I was a little girl, my mom would always take me to my grandma's house. It was a small place really, out in the middle of no where, I remember complaining about sitting in the car for almost three hours just to get there. As I got a little bit older, I started noticing why my grandmother lived so far away, she was very sick. The city wasn't good for her, so she was put into a home that her grandfather built, it was this little cottage in the woods. See she owned a lot of property out there because of her grandad, and there was an even bigger house there that people would check up on, but she always said that 'A small home doesn't mean that the person isn't wealthy, it means they know that you don't need a big house to have a lot of love,'" Beth paused, Tris's hands weaving through the dark hair, braiding it inside out down her head. The teen took a deep breath, "Of course I had no clue what that meant, I was eight at the time and frankly thought she was a little out of her mind. But she was always sweet to me, one of the things I remember best is her need to have pictures of me and Eric. But he had stopped coming to her house, he was in school, cramming to pass his tests for senior year."

"Eric studied hard in school?"

"Oh yeah, always hit the books right when he got home," Beth giggled, her eyes still looking at the picture of Tobias. "I used to think he was using school to get away from me, you know, the annoying little sister when you want to hang out with the guys?"

"Psssh," Tris scoffed, grinning and tieing off the end of the girls braid. She patted everything in place for a moment, her eyes marveling at the streaks of teal blue and black that curled and tangled in the braid. Bethany suddenly hopped up, handing the picture back to Tris and running to the bathroom to see her hair. Tris put everything away, closing the mirrored doors to her closet. Her mind thinking about Eric and his life, and what little information he willingly gave to her, where Beth would just drone on. It was sad, Beth didn't really get to finish growing up normally, someone made Eric take it from her. Because he was a smart enough man to think for himself. She stood up straight and her eyes found her body in the mirror.

She wasn't imposing, she wasn't intimidating, not until someone pissed her off, she still didn't think she was pretty. Memories of High school were never pleasant, she didn't have the best experience, but she tried. Her eyes lifted up to her face, and she found herself glaring. She needed to rest, and tomorrow would be that day of rest. With a sigh she walked downstairs, her hands grabbing her keys and phone and her hand gesturing for them to follow her. They piled into the car with Emily panting obnoxiously in the back seat, and drove to the mall, the promise of friends and relaxation at hand.

 **Much longer chapter, by almost, two thousand words, because FFiction was down yesterday. Anyway, tell me what you think? And tell me what you think Christina might do around Eric, what about Beth who has no clue of Christina's fashonista-like** **mannerisms? What is up with Tris and her past?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bethany stared out the window, her eyes catching trees and other cars they passed. Tracing as fast as she could, the outline of buildings and their color textures. Emily's tail swiped against the leather seat next to the teen, the dogs underbite showing. Beth ran her fingers through her hair, eyes staring out the window at the sinking sun. Briefly she wondered how long they would stay out, when a large building came into view the answer was obvious. Beth sat up straight, shifting in her seat and marveling at the, for lack of a better word, largeness of the mall. She had never been to one before, so she didn't know what to expect, she had thought the term 'mall' to be another name for an all purpose store. Clearly, she was wrong.

Soon enough Tris had parked her car, and texted something quick on her phone, which she rarely used. And then they were all walking to the large building labeled JCPenny. Beth was in charge of Emily, because typically dogs weren't allowed in the mall, and that brought her to ask Tris as they walked in, "Aren't animals not allowed here?"

"Well, in most malls that would be right, but this is an outdoor mall, and Emily is a serving dog, she has a licence for special needs children," Tris explained, "So she can go where other dogs can't,"

"Is that why you got her?"

"Oh no, I got her when she was a puppy, I trained her for children because of my line of work. There are a few women that I work with who have children, some of them have special needs, and Emily is such a good dog, so I only thought it would be best,"

"God, a whole house of therapists, don't I feel special," Eric growled, his hands were tucked into his jacket pockets. Tris had made him dress warm, warning him that he would get cold, because they would be out for a while. Still that didn't ale his mind about her, he hated her guts, she confused him. One minute she was literally kicking his ass and the next she was complimenting him. He didn't get it, and he wanted nothing to do with something he couldn't understand. Tris didn't comment on his words, which made him sulk and fill with pride. He caught his sister's eyes however, and again she was upset at him. A frown crossed her lips and her eyebrows furrowed, her hand gently stroking Emilys black and dark brown head.

Tris didn't take a second look at all the merchandise they were passing, she was aware of the dresses and jackets, of the jeans and logoed shirts. The accessories didn't even catch her eye, she had once made the mistake of picking out things she thought would go good together while Christina was shopping with her, she had made a mental note not to do it again, even though that was back in High school. Tris bit her lip and lead them through the store, to the outside area. As expected, she found Will and Christina talking and holding hands sitting on a bench.

It didn't take long for Will to notice them, two people dressed in all black staring at everything following behind Tris was hard not to notice. But Tris stopped in her path, seeing out of the corner of her eye how Eric tensed. His stormy grey eyes locked onto Will. Soon Christina got up and walked over, and she wrapped her arms around Tris, who did so back. Christina stepped back and got a good look at Tris, who did the same to her old friend.

Christina was still a tall curved mocha skinned beauty. Her puffed curly brown hair sticking out but held back by a head band. She still had bright hazel eyes and pouted lips. Christina smiled a brilliant white and squeezed Tris in a hug again. The blonde pulled away first and said, "It's been a long time,"

"Oh for brownies sake Tris, don't talk to me like I'm one of your patient's!" Christina shouted, but she was smiling, "It's been almost 9 months, I've missed the hell out of you and Will, you guys are my best friends!" She giggled, doing a little jig. But then her eyes locked onto the dog, Emily, and onto the girl who was holding the leash. Christina looked at Tris, "Speaking of friends," Her smile didn't drop and the woman walked over to the 16-year-old. Christina did a double take, examining the girl's features as well as her clothes and shoes. Then abruptly she held her hand out to shake the girls own pale hand. "I'm Christina,"

"Bethany, but you can call me Beth," The girl chirped, smiling a bright smile back.

"I'm just going to say this," Christina began, still holding the girl's hand gently, "But you're really pretty," Bethany laughed and thanked her. Christina kneeled down and roughly scratched her nails down Emily's back, "Hi big girl! I remember when you were still a puppy," Emily licked her own face and looked like she smiled, "Yes you're still adorable!" Chris said as she rubbed the dog's head.

Will took this chance to say hello to his boss, though he saw her almost everyday, "Hey Tris, is this the company Chris told me about?"

"Yes," She said, hugging him softly before pointing to Beth, who was smiling at the two of them. Will walked over and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Will,"

"You as well, I'm Beth," They shared a smile before the celery green eyed blonde turned and looked at the brooding figure standing a bit far from the group. His arms were crossed over his chest and a scowl covered his face, his look said 'touch me you'll regret it,' but Will walked over anyway. He held his hand out and Eric stared at it. Then his cold steel eyes flickered up to the friendly face of Will, "I'm William, but everyone calls me Will, you must be the client that Tris has taken on," Then Eric roughly grabbed Will's hand and shook, squeezing firmly, "Eric," He grunted,

"Is that your sister?" Will asked, looking the beast in the eyes, not afraid.

"Yes, she is," Eric growled, not liking how friendly everyone was with each other. Will pulled away, smirking, "You both tired of Tris yet?"

"I am, Bethany isn't," Eric scoffed, crossing his arms again. Not entirely glaring at Will, the guy was smart, and Eric tended to get along with intelligent people. "Well, Eric, she's very good at what she does, she can be a bit intense. But she always means well," Will snaps his light green eyes to Eric's hard face, he doesn't look at least phased, and if Will didn't know any better, he'd think that the steel eyed blonde next to him hadn't been listening. But Will had gone to psychology and human studies in college, and he happened to be acquainted to Tris's older brother Tobias. And the professional fighter was incredibly closed off.

Will offered a smirk, rolling his shoulders before patting Eric hard on the arm. Christina strutted over, her white wedges slapping against the cement as she swayed her hips over to Will. She kissed his cheek before turning to Eric, her brown and green eyes locking onto him. Unlike everyone else, she stood up tall, smiling softly. But it was more of a 'show me what you can do,' smile. She was waiting for him to do something, anything in reaction to her. She did not observe his attire, nor did she hold her hand out to him. Instead she stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug. She spoke, softly and sweetly, "Pleasure to meet you Eric," He slowly placed his hands on her waist, "You as well Christina," He had picked up enough of the conversations to catch her name.

She tightened her arms around him and got onto the toes of her heels, "By the way, Eric, I don't care if your Tris's friend, her lover, or her client. If you hurt her in any way, I will kill you," Eric's fingers dug into the mocha skinned girls sides, she did not flinch, instead she pressed her lips softly to his clean shaven cheek. Wordlessly and with a smile on her face she stepped away from him and turned to Tris, and it seemed like the interaction between him and her was unknown and unseen by the others. Eric didn't know if that unsettled him, or if it made him happy. Christina strutted over to the two girls and her boyfriend, leaving Eric to do the same. His mind silently cursing the bubbly attitude of Tris's friend.

Christina took Tris's hand and they began walking over to Forever 21. Allowing Will to drag Eric off to a men's clothing store. Walking hand in hand Tris glanced over to her friend, who had a grin plastered onto her face. When they were almost to the store, Christina was relentless, "So who is he?"

"Beth's older brother," Tris replied, knowing it wasn't enough.

"You know what I mean Tris Prior,"

"He's my newest and most critical client," She said with a flat tone, hoping the finality of it would make her high school friend back off. It didn't. "And?"

"Should there be an and?"

"For fucks sake- I mean," Chris paused, looking down at Beth,

"Don't worry," The teen soothed, "Eric curses more than anyone I've ever met. You're cool,"

"Right, for fucks sake Tris don't talk to me like I'm one of your druggies! I'm your best friend!"

"You're right," Tris snaps, "You're not one of my clients, you're my friend who graciously took her time off to spend with me because I need clothes for them, for work,"

"All you ever do is work!" Christina yells, though her tone isn't filled with aggression, more so annoyance, "You never sit down to take a break! That's the reason why you never have a boyfriend!" In an instant Tris ripped her hand from Christina's like she was burned. Her grey eyes narrowed and a scowl replaced the small smile, her voice came out low and threatening, "You know exactly why I don't date," Christina paused, her eyes slowly widening and her jaw dropped, "Oh Tris," Her porcelain skinned friend did not move, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,"

"I'm sure," She huffed in response, shaking her head slowly and closing her eyes to be rid of the memories that flashed across her vision. With a sigh Tris opened her eyes and started on a lighter note, "Bethany, you said you wanted to have something pierced right?"

"Uh, yeah," The teen mumbled, looking down as they walked into the building.

"Oh my gosh! What are you thinking of getting?" Chris squealed, a grin plastered to her lips, it seemed that was her signature habit. "Well-"

"Oh no wait!" Christina giggled, "Let me guess," Then she stops in her tracks and furrows her brow, rubbing her bottom lip with her finger, Beth stares at her with wide eyes and a raised brow, Tris only smiles and pulls the two along. What's funny is that this is the longest Christina has every been silent, even more so because they're walking through the tops section in F21. Tris stopped, eyes catching a black and blue shirt. She was about to step closer to the item when Christina suddenly clapped and shouted, "I got it!" She rounded on Beth, pointing to her own ears saying, "You'll get five, a nose ring and two piercings on each ear,"

"What the," Beth began eyes wide still with shock, "How the-"

"Is she right?" Tris asks softly, eyebrows raised and lips curled into a soft smirk.

"I, still, but... Yes, how the hell did you know?" Beth asks,

"If you must know," Christina did this little jig and squealed, "I'm awesome and you're adorable and the style fits you," A giggle bursts from Bethany and they continue browsing, or more so, Tris continues browsing, Christina looks at her surroundings and giggles and jumps a little again. This high pitched squeal leaves her mouth and she wraps her arms tight around Tris, "Oh my little Trissy!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You went into a clothing store without meeee," Then she sniffs and wipes the fake tears from her eyes, Beth walks over and tries to comfort her, "Why are you crying Chris?"

"It's so, emotional, I just," And then she sobs into Tris's shoulder in a very loud manner, a few women in the store have the nerve to give them all dirty looks, and Tris has the attitude to glare at them back. She wins. "Tris," Christina whispers, "You're all grown up," Her tone is one of disbelief. The corners of Tris's lips twitch and she sighs, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on her much taller friend's shoulder. They hug it out before Christina turns away and looks that the clothes near by, taking care of Beth at the same time. Taking care of, meaning pulling off the girl's clothes and making estimated guesses on her measurements and putting together a style.

Meanwhile Tris prowled around any clothing selections and steered clear of any glaring women, walking as if the tile beneath her were glass she headed towards the flash of black and blue. And then her foggy grey eyes saw it, perched on a mannequin that complemented blue flats and black jeans, the black and blue plaid tunic fell loosely on the shoulders but hugged the waist. The fabric cut from the sides up two inches to allow room for a rounder waist. She bit her lip, brows knitting together as she looked around. It seemed that was the only one, a warm tingle pinched her palm and she looked down. She was squeezing her fist too hard, "Ma'am? Do you need help with anything?" A soft and light voice asked her, she whipped her head up to meet the face of a young girl, could only be 19 or 20. Her eyes landed on the name tag, reading the scribbled name. 'Becca' Tris shook her head slightly before stopping herself, letting go of her lip she spoke softly, "Actually yes," Sight falling on the shirt again, "I was wondering if you had any more of these?" Her hand reached out and slowly rubbed the soft cotton fabric. The store clerk walked over and checked the tags and the pricing, then she looked up, blue eyes bright and bleach blonde hair bouncing, "Yes, I believe we do, follow me,"

She took off in a moderate walk, Tris followed silently, scouting for anything else she may like, so far this little tunic was the only thing she wanted. But if she had to guess, Christina would search through many more stores, and they would be at the mall for three hours. "Here you are, we only have a few because it's a new brand, but if there's anything else you need,come and find me or another clerk and they'll help you out,"

"Thank you," Tris nodded and turned to browse, her heart set out on the black and blue. She found one her size and compared the arms length, the cuffs fell to her elbow and she likes how soft it was. Surprisingly it was affordable and she stalked off to the shoes section. She was thinking something floral, as she had the next day off. Sunday anyway, she wondered if Beth and Eric would like to eat out for breakfast, nothing incredibly fancy, but she didn't like cooking every night. Her fingers brushed a smooth well knitted cloth. She looked down, already liking what she saw. A black background with blue roses, they were flats which made it all better. She searched for her size and pulled the box off the shelf, satisfied with her selection. Deciding that this was enough from one store for her she stalked through the store in search of Beth and Christina.

She found them near the changing rooms, well it was hard not to, Christina and Beth were shouting back and forth at each other about boys and what looked good and what didn't through the walls of their rooms. Tris sat there on the waiting bench with a smile on her spanish lips, listening to their yelling. Currently it was about shoes, "Beth! I'm telling you they look uncomfortable but you will look amazing in them!"

"It's got like 8 inches on this, the hell? I'm not putting them on!"

"Tryyyy theeeeeem! Maybe you'll meet a boy! Or what if it's picture day?"

"Boy's are stupid and they take pictures of your face not your feet!"

"It's a freaking confidence thing, when Eric is better you're going to want to celebrate right?" Tris listened in, taking note of Beth's hesitance, but then there was a soft peep and a slip of fabric, "Yes,"

"With a nice dress and maybe some smaller heels and different styles you could all go out and have dinner at a nice place,"

"All? Me and Eric you mean?" Beth asked, her voice softer,

"Bethany, honey," Christina began, Tris sitting up straight and staring wide eyed at the two doors, "Tris is part of you two now, even if you think she doesn't care or that you're just part of her job, you're wrong. I don't know how Eric and Tris get along, but I know that Tris adores you by the look she gives you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know much about your case, but if you really have nowhere to go, no family to turn to, Tris will be there, and I'll back her up. We'll be your family, you and Eric." The blondes lips part and her eyes begin to sting at the caring tone in Chris's voice. "Okay," Beth mumbles, and the shuffling and sliding of fabric gets louder and faster, clipped and then drawn out slowly. Tris stood and walked away a few steps before turning around and walking back over as the doors opened, she sat down looking like she just arrived and smiled up at the two of them. Then she got to her feet again as Christina squealed, "You got something! Oh my gosh!"

"Bethany," Tris got the girls attention,

"Yes?" Her green eyes lifted from the clothes draped over her arm,

"Did you find anything you liked?" She asked gently, Christina smiled at the girls

"Uhm," She shuffled in place, looking down at her flipped flopped wearing feet, "Actually Christina picked this all out for me, I've, never," She stops, eyes lifting up slowly to the face of Tris, "I've never been in a store like this before,"

"You've never been clothes shopping?" Christina asks, lips parted. It was the most absurd thing she had heard. Chris and Tris exchanged a look, and for the first time in a long time they weren't at a disagreement for the time spent in the mall. Wordlessly they all walked to the front, paying for their items. What peaked Tris's interest however, was the talk of school, the basic's of it anyway. Did Beth not attend school? Her lip caught between her teeth as she paid for her clothes and Bethany's. Both girls waiting for Christina outside with Emily, who missed them both dearly. They sat on a cushioned bench and relaxed, Tris with her legs crossed and Beth with her hands in her lap.

Tris leaned her head back and looked up at the darkening sky, reveling in the cool air that played with the stray hairs in her messy bun. If she had to pick a favorite color, it would be some of the many shades of blue, currently she was torn between the early morning blue grey, between midnight blue, and the blue in the sky when the sun set. The colors blending beautifully elegantly with purples pinks and oranges. The open above her looking more exotic as the year grew colder. August was coming to a halt, September peaking in and knocking on Summers door for the end, bringing with it the Fall and gentle chill for first warning of change. There was something serene in the way Tris studied things, she could marvel all day at something few bother to look at, and not give a care in the world about anything else.

Slowly her eyes blinked, blonde eyelashes brushing her high cheeks and lips slightly parting. Bethany watched her openly, taking in the beautiful silence that surrounded the woman to whom she lived with. The teen wondered what Tris used to do on her free time, she seemed like a quiet and normal person. Well, anyone seemed normal to Beth because she wasn't, her situation and her family was out of ordinary, and not in the best of ways. This however wasn't the first time she had seen Tris in her own world, and when she didn't look at peace, she looked, almost lonely melancholy like. It was for that reason that the girl reached her hand out to tangle her fingers in Tris's. Green eyes locked on the woman's pale face, taking in how her eyes fluttered open and how an easy, genuine smile spread against her lips. Gently tugging the corners up before she closed her eyes again, breathing in deep, taking in the breath of fresh air.

 **Okay! This was mainly a filler chapter but I suggest you still read it, there is some build up to character and relationship building as well! And to those girls who actually do like shopping, I apologize if this is not how it goes. I rarely go to the mall, and I don't buy jeans that are 80 something dollars. It took me so long to update this because I don't _do_ shopping really and I had no idea what to do with this. **

**That is Christina and all her glory, yeah she's kind of pushy, but she's Tris's best friend for a reason regarding her past. And yeah messed up stuff happened that will be revealed later. Shoutout to jcampbell943, you called a lot of it, but details have yet to be said.**


	6. Chapter 6

Christina and Tris had valiantly agreed to take Beth shopping in every store she wanted to look at, as she had never been to a mall before, let alone had the chance to buy her own clothing. They had been at it all for about two hours, and now Beth was standing in front of a tattoo parlor. The same parlor that Tris and Christina had gotten their tattoos, Bethany shot Tris a gleeful look before walking in. Tris and Chris followed, the smell of ink and incense hitting all three girls as their eyes adjusted to the black light lip shop. A woman of asian decent stood writing something down behind a glass counter, her black hair over one shoulder with multiple braids in it. Her almost black eyes reading the paper as she signed it in quick scribbles. A familiar feeling hugged Tris as she browsed the glass framed designs on the graffitied walls. The pop rock playing softly in the shop gently rolling over her skin to her ears.

Bethany cautiously walked up to the glass display counter that the woman was at and looked at all the different piercings, eyes scanning the labels before the actual jewelry. Tris walked over and bent over, looking at the assorted metal pieces with her. Then suddenly the woman spoke, without looking up, "Shops closed, didn't you read the hours?"

"Well," Tris said hotly, "I don't remember you being so snappy Tori," The woman looked up, lips parted and eyes wide. They were filled with shock before they were replaced with happiness, "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing Tris Prior? Perhaps another tattoo? Or is it a piercing this time?" Tori asked, black eyebrow raised,

"Not just me, I brought Christina here too," On cue the mocha skinned beauty walked behind the glass desk and hugged the tattoo artist. Both of them making a soft humming sound before releasing each other. Tori looked between the two of them, "Okay, what are you guys doing here?"

"A friend of mine wanted to get something," Tris offers with a slight tilt to her head, Bethany stands up fully and leaves her bags on the floor, reaching over the display counter and shaking Tori's hand, "Bethany Coulter," She says, "But call me Beth,"

"Tori Wu," The woman smirks, teeth showing as one corner lifts. Beth flashes a smile and looks around again, "Quite the impressive shop you have here, do you do full body work?" Beth asks,

"Who is this kid?" Tori whispers, Tris smiles. Excited to see what side this shop will awaken in the girl, it certainly made a rebel of Tris and Chris. "My brother has a lot of tattoos, I know a lot about them," The teen answers, finding a chair and falling in it. Tori stalks over and crosses her arms at the girl, a curious smirk dotting her lips as she raises an eyebrow at Tris. The blonde nods and Tori gets to work, her boots tapping against the concrete floor, Bethany looks up at Tris in wonder, her green orbs wide and her black hair looking even darker in the shop. Tori then shouted, "What color?"

"What do you think of the winters set?" Tris responded for the girl, knowing how pretty it would be with the hair. Tori looked at the girl's ears, using a small mirror and a slip of paper as she centered the lobe with a sharpie dot. Bethany didn't fight the grin on her face, and struggled to stay still in the leather chair as Tori walked away to grab the studs. Beth looked at the blonde standing behind the desk, "So you got your tattoos here?"

"Yep all four of them,"

"What are they?" Beth chirped, no ends to her curiosity. She kicked her sandaled feet, waiting for Tris's answer. Christina fell into a chair next to Beth and spoke up, "Tris and I got our first tattoos together here,"

"What did you get?" Beth tries, hoping that she will get an answer this time, a smile slithers over her plump lips and she takes off her sweater, and lifts her arm, showing her shoulder. "It was this thing back in highschool, we had names for every group of people who did the same things and acted a certain way. So as a tribute to the group I was in, I got flames," There was a black seal on her shoulder that was made up of smoke, travelling down to the underside of her upper arm, the smoke and fire turning into the word Dauntless. Beth tilted her head and her brows furrowed, lips mouthing the word out. Christina put her arm down and threw her black sweater back on, covering the white tank top halfway. "What does dauntless mean?" Beth asked, Tori strutted back into the room, lips speaking the words, "It means bravery, or sometimes reckless," A smirk crossed the teens lips, as Tori asked, "You showed her your tattoo Christina?"

"Why not? I don't have nearly as many as Tris,"

"Hey," The blonde barked, tone light, "I don't have that many!"

"You thinking of getting another one?" Tori asked, stilling the girl and loading the little piercing gun. Tris tapped her fingers lightly on the glass, "No, I think four is enough for me,"

"Oh!" Christina started, "Speaking of Four, have you seen his latest fight?"

"No," Tris looked up, eyebrows knitted together. "Why? Did something happen?" Her voice was indifferent, but the hurricanes in her eyes paused the lightning and thunder for only a moment. "Who is Four?" Beth asked before biting her tongue, Tori lined up and kept the girl still. The gun clicked and Beth let out a soft peep, gently Tori worried some cleaner and numbing agent into her newly pierced lobe as she slid the back on. "Four is Tobias," Tris clears up, smiling sweetly at the teen in the chair, "But his stage name is Four, so it's easier to call him that around friends,"

"Stage name?"

"The gym at my house is technically his, Tobias is a professional fighter," Tris explains, lips tight, expression blank. But her eyes were storms again, more blue than grey as it began to rain. It was no lie it pained her sometimes to think of him, as their bond was an incredibly close one. "So he's the one who taught you self defence?" Bethany asked, stilling again upon command by Tori as she lined up. "He is," She said slowly, simply, but cautiously. Her tone a bit heavier now as the conversation shifted onto her, she never liked being the center of attention, so many judging eyes threatening to take her apart piece by critical piece. "Nothing bad happened," Christina broke in, lightening the atmosphere, the click of the gun following her words. "What happened then?" Tris asked, turning her attention to her friend.

"He let the press give him an interview after his latest fight, he started talking about you,"

"What about me?" Her voice was one of concern, they hadn't left each other on good terms when they last spoke, now, half a year later he was talking about her? What was he saying? Did he still have bitter feelings? Christina smiled knowingly, seemingly watching the gears turn in the blondes head as the thoughts rushed. "Why don't you find out for yourself, look it up at home?" Chris suggested, shrugging her shoulder and batting her eyes lazily at her friend. Tris stared for a moment, eyes fixed on the hazel orbs of the mocha beauty. Then she sighed softly and shook her head, looking back at Beth as the girl stood up. Smiling and thanking Tori.

The owner and the teen met up with the two women waiting, Tori was the first to speak, "How old are you again?"

"I'll be 17 the 24 of September," Tori hummed, dark eyes falling on Tris,

"She's under your legal care right?"

"Yes, she is, until she is 18," Tris nodded, Beth's eyes widened,

"Technically you're family then, are you in school yet Beth?"

"No, not yet, I was pulled out not to long ago," The teen answers, looking between Tori and Tris, "From what school?" The blonde asked, voice soft,

"Manchester."

"Oh, then that should be no problem, you could go to the High school Tris went to without any problems,"

"Why are you asking this?" Tris inquired, arms folded over her chest, face neutral.

"I have a job opening, and she seems to be spirited and hard working. She's family so she could start working now,"

"She doesn't have a degree in this department, or training," Tris pointed out,

"She could work with design, not ink," Tori suggested, shrugging one shoulder. Tris paused, pressing her lips together and eyes trained on the dark floor. She would have to ask Eric, it would be rude not to, and he should have a say in his little sister's first job. But really, this wasn't her decision to make, it was Beth's. Slowly, Tris's gaze fell onto the girl, "I would have to talk to your brother, but really it's up to you Beth, do you want to work here?"

"Really?" She asked, lips already curling at the corners, green eyes blown wide with awe. Tris and Tori exchanged a look before the blonde nodded, Beth squealed, "Yes! Yes I would love to!" Then her body flew at Tris, arms wrapping tightly around her and squeezing hard. Tris laughed and hugged the girl back, placing a hand gently on the back of her dyed hair. For the first time, the girls natural scent was registered by Tris, and it was an incredibly pleasant smell. It was lavender, like the fabric softener, but not as heavy. Tris's lips curled into a small smile at the girl, pulling away gently, slowly, holding her shoulders and looking at her with a smile.

letting Beth go she pulled out her wallet, estimating the price of the piercing before Tori's thin fingered hand covered her and halted her movements. Tris looked at the woman questioningly, "Tris, if she's going to be working for me, you don't need to worry, besides, how long have you known me?" Tris's eyes softened and she nodded, "Thank you Tori,"

"No problem, I know you and your habits, and I know how much you care," She says softly, putting one arm around Tris. It was a brief hug, but Tris was always grateful, Tori wasn't a very huggy person regardless of the situation. But sometimes her subtle touches gave just the right amount of comfort or said the words that weren't spoken. "Give me a call when she starts school, or just bring her in and I'll set up a schedule that works,"

"Okay, thank you again Tori," Tris says, heading for the door where Christina and Beth stood waiting. The cold air wrapped tight around Tris making her shiver and pull her coat sleeves down to her fingertips, Beth smiled at the human reaction. "So where to?"

"Let's see, what time is it?" Tris pulled out her phone and clicked the home button, the screen painting her features blue and white. "Chris, you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's about that time, want me to call Will?"

"Yes, thank you," Tris nods, shoving her phone back into her back left pocket. Grey blue fog eyes landing onto Beth, who stood still with tired eyes slowly blinking, it was almost eight. Still rather early, but they had all done a lot that day, so it only made sense of the girls fatigue. Tris walked over and reached down, listening to the phone ring in Christinas hand. She took a few bags from Beth, smiling at the girl whose cheeks have turned rosy and nose raw pink. "Hey Will," Christina started, pausing for a second as a grin slid onto her face. She looked down at Emily who nudged her leg as she spoke again, "Yeah, the girls and I are done," Emily panted and licked Christinas fingers, "Meet you at the front? Okay," Tris touched Chris's shoulder, leading her along. "Oh cool! That sounds okay, to me, but, I don't know how they feel," Christina shot a look at the girls, her hand covering the phone, "Will wants to pay for dinner,"

"What did Eric say?" Tris asks, worries about shopping for food surfacing.

"What did Eric say?" Christina repeats into the phone, her smile growing as she nodded and held up a thumb, Tris looked down at Beth, whispering gently, "You want to go home? Or can you stay out a little longer?"

"I'm kinda tired Tris," The girl breathes, staring at the path ahead of her. The lamps giving a poor orange glow to the areas they passed, shop windows casting a white light on their bodies as they walked by. Tris looked back and shook her head at Chris, who screwed her lips to the side before saying, "Will, how about we make it a date, between you and me?" The smile returned as they walked, stepping into the JCPenny store to get to the front. Tris drowned out the rest of the phone call. Paying attention to where she was directing the two girls, to the steady pace their footfalls made, to her heart pounding slowly in her chest. She had a different feeling now than what she did when they first arrived at the mall. Maybe she really needed the break, but if she was going to continue the streak she'd have to order in.

They walked outside as Christina hung up, putting her phone back into her purse. Will and Eric stood next to each other, talking quietly, hands tucked in their pockets and causal smirks dotting their lips. Will looked up and waved at the girls, walking over to meet them halfway. Eric stalked behind, holding a bag and a serious expression. Christina didn't hesitate, "Okay, who died?" Will and Beth laughed, Tris stood still with a soft smile as Eric shuffled from foot to foot. Christina and Will started talking about something irrelevant to Tris's observations.

Slowly she made her way over to him, a smile on her lips while her eyes trailed along his face. Carefully running along the rigidness of his jaw up to his sharp nose, not spending too long on his lin lips. There was no doubt that if she allowed herself to do so, she would get lost in him. So to distract herself, she wet her lips and spoke loud enough for only him to hear, "What did you get?" His silver orbs locked onto her smooth face, lips twitching before he looked down at the bag in his hand. "Some shirts, a nice pair of pants, more work out clothes," He was indifferent with her now, strictly factual, and there was something awkward about it all. She almost wanted to provoke him into switching moods, but if this was his first stage into happiness she didn't mind.

Noticing that the conversation died between her friends Tris turned on heel to face them, Bethany woozy on her feet as her eyes struggled to stay open. Tris gave a tight lipped smile to the both of her friends, hugging them with a short goodbye. Seeing in both of their forms, that they were anxious to spend their time alone together after months of waiting. Gently Tris withdrew herself from Will with a small nod, turning and taking the leash from Bethany. She gestured to the parking lot with her head.

Soon they were all in her car, words unsaid as the engine rumbled to life. Beth buckling up before falling quiet body relaxing against the seat. Emily falling and lying down on the seat, nuzzling her head onto Beth's lap. Eric looked out the window, staring at the sky, occasionally glancing at Tris. Oggling boldly out the corner of his eye, studying her fast darting eyes, fingers gripping tight on the wheel, loose blonde webs of hair framing her milky skinned face. Taking in how her gently sloped shoulders lifted and fell as she turned the wheel. How she occasionally wet her lips, swiping her tongue and then blinking and darting her eyes around the area before she increased speed or decreased. His observations continued to be unabashedly open until Tris pulled up to her house. Eric shot her a look, sitting up in his seat, "No grocery store?" Tris glanced at him, eyes soft un judging. Then her soft grey storms looked back as she twisted to touch a very asleep Beth.

Her fingers softly brushing the girl's leg, shaking gently, voice soft and eyes half shut as a sweet smile crept onto her lips, "Bethany," The girl didn't move, "Bethany sweet heart?" She murmured, moving and shifting in her spot, falling into a more comfortable position. Tris twisted back into her seat, looking at Eric with almost pleading eyes, "Could you help me? She was so tired at the end of the spree with Christina, I didn't want to drag her through a grocery store," Eric stares at her, brows twitching for a moment, then he nodded and got out of the car. Opening Beth's door and gently waking her as Tris got the bags and Emily. Taking her by the leash and leading her to the door with bags in her other arm. With minor difficulty Tris managed to unlock the door.

Something dropped and she turned, eyes falling to a black flip flop that had fallen off the sleeping teens foot. Tris looked up, eyes slightly wide and unsuspecting as she took in Eric and his predicament. His face hosting a lopsided smirk and raised eyebrows, nonetheless he seemed amused, he bounced, hoisting Beth up higher on his back as he held her legs. He struggled to reach down and grab her shoe without her dead weight slipping. A soft bubble of a giggle fell from Tris's lips as she pushed open her house door. She set her stuff down on the counter and ushered Emily into her room before closing the door and returning downstairs. She found Eric, well it was hard not to, standing in the doorway huffing and struggling not to hit her legs against the frame. Shoe in hand he smirked at Tris, shuffling to Beth's bedroom.

Tris smiled and grabbed the bags that were Bethany's, taking out the receipts, knowing Eric would question the price later. She shoved them in a drawer for her to look at later, then she turned on heel, walking to the door and kicking off her shoes quietly. Then Tris picked up what belonged to Beth and made her way to the room. She stopped in the doorway, lips falling open ever so slightly while she watched, Eric tucking his sister in, brushing her hair out of her face, sitting at the foot of the bed for a moment.

Something clenched hard in the blonde womans chest, so hard that it made her heart cry out in pain as the sharp edges of sadness gripped her. She bit back the acid rubbing her eyes raw to tears, and watched. She knew what this feeling was, it was the same feeling she got whenever she talked to an innocent child, whenever a mother and father played in the park with their kids. Whenever a teen rebelled and then broke into raw emotion. With a silent sigh she shook her head and opened her eyes, Eric staring at her with tired eyes.

Tris crossed her arms over her chest, the bags at her feet, she tilted her head and pressed it gently to the door frame. Eric looked at her, calmly, quizzically, before getting to his feet and walking silently over to her. He stood, looking at her with half open eyes, those dark grey and blue storms tracing her face and her lips before locking gazes. The storms calmed, the lightning flashing coming to a halt and the sky's clearing from the rain. Her eyes more blue now than grey, his more of a rustic blue denim color. A silent conversation ran through the air, the first one between the two that was yet to be an argument. Silently Tris handed him a bag and grabbed a few at her feet, walking over to her closet and placing the bags on the floor inside. Eric doing the same.

They both made their way to the living room, Tris had let Emily out as Eric fell dramatically onto the couch on one side. Arms spread over the back, he waited for her to join him. She did eventually, sporting navy blue sweatpants and an oversized grey shirt, her bare feet padding and brushing softly against the hardwood before she gracefully took her seat next to Eric. It took her a moment to let her squared shoulders fall, and her hands to remove the bun that was her hair, letting the white and dark brown locks fall down her back. Her eyes flicked over to him, a corner of her lips twitching up slightly. His voice was nothing short of tired when he spoke, "What are we going to do about food tomorrow?"

"How do you feel about going out for breakfast?" Tris suggested, leaning back carefully into the cushions of the couch. Fingertips tracing patterns into the fabric, waiting patiently, secretly dreading his answer. It was odd, that she felt herself willingly open up, willingly shove away the strictly business side of her, she felt, human. Her eyes drifted up along his body, slowly, carefully as she memorized the little curves and jutted edges of his skin and muscles. Eventually, Eric spoke up, "Bethany would like it,"

"Yes," Tris did not disagree, "But what do you want?" Her eyes locked with his. There were so many things that ran through his tired brain that he wanted to sputter aimlessly at her, because of her willingness to listen and comply to his wants. But he furrowed his brow at the question, as there was more than one meaning, despite the obvious proposal of breakfast. What did he want? His lips parted before he closed them again, eyes searching hers for an answer, a hint of what would make her happy. Frustration curled in his fingers as he read a blank expression, the corners of his lips falling and twitching. With a soft sigh, he calmed himself down, what did he expect? That she would suddenly be an open book, due to her day of giving? No, he should have known better.

Slowly the words drawled out between his lips, eyelids getting heavier the more he stared at the wall, "I would be okay with it," His gaze fell onto Tris again, taking in how she placed her hands delicately in her lap. She nodded her head slightly, and had he not been paying close attention, he would have missed it. "Tris," He said, the woman on call looked up at him. Eric's hand patted his thigh and he offered her a smooth smirk. Warily Tris stared at him, not sure of his offer, but her body was tired, and had the lights been off she would have fallen asleep for sure by now. "Hold on," She mumbled, getting onto her already sore feet and walking over to the light panel, flipping the switch off. The room darkened significantly, and it took her a moment to adjust her eyes, but the lights of the city filtered in dimly. Casting a surreal look into her home.

Quietly she made her way back, her mind deciding that not seeing him would make it that much easier to fall asleep. She crawled onto the couch, grabbing the blanket that was draped on the back of it and tossing it to Eric, who sat patiently waiting for her. She lowered herself down, stomach pressing to the cushion and her head brushing his thigh. He was impossibly warm. Eric's fingers worked at unfolding the blanket as she got comfortable, body pressed back fully into the couch and him. Her soft sighs filling the air as she quickly fell asleep, Eric daring to slowly run his fingers through her silk like hair. Letting his eyes fall shut with his head lulled back against the couch he whispered to deaf ears, "Thank you, Tris."

 **To me Manchester is the name of a street, and if your birthday is on the twenty fourth, Happy Birthday! Here is some fluff, because I happen to love them together. Throughout the last two chapters I've left a lot of clues to Tris's past, I'm wondering if anyone can guess it. It's pretty messed up and sad, but I wanted her to go through a lot to be the person she is today. Anyway, enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

A door opening and slamming shut was what woke her first, what willed her to open her eyes was what followed, "Tris help!" In an instant the blonde woman was sprinting through the house towards the frantic tone of Bethany, not entirely sure what she needed help with. Then suddenly, when she appeared in the hallway it became clear. Her mind still slightly fuzzy and her eyes burning she knew the sound that emanated from the other side of the bathroom door well. The sink was running to cover it up, or at least muffle it, but it did nothing. Tris's still half asleep gaze fell onto a very worried sister, before she spoke up, "Bethany, can you go look for the tea boxes in the cupboard above the counter?"

"What?" Her green orbs widened, perplexed at the request.

"Trust me, it's for hot tea, so I need you to pull out a sauce pan," Tris sighed gently, leaving the girl and grabbing a fluffy brown towel from a closet. She knocked her knuckles against the door before opening it. Eric, still in yesterday's clothes was on his knees dry heaving into the toilet. Lungs hauling in and out rapid burst of heavy air, knuckles white from gripping the rim so hard, shoulders shaking as he moved back and forth slightly. Tris shut the door quietly, listening to the wince before he emptied his contents further. She turned the running water warm and wet a cloth for him. Her lips uttering, "Three days Eric, that didn't take too long. Shorter time than most actually," She wrung the cloth before turning, "In most cases, well most single cases, it takes about a week before this hits. Meaning you did more than one," She hummed, looking at his shaking shoulders. Studying the muscles up his back tense and relax while he struggled to keep something down.

Tris got down at his side and gently rubbed big circles on his back, noting how he kept his eyes closed. "So I know it was alcohol, what else?" He didn't say anything, but the pants falling from his lips were further apart, but still heavy. "Was it cocaine?" He shook his head, body jerking slightly and fingers gripping the bowl again before the inhumane sound of repulse echoed against the tile. "Cannabis?" Tris asked, though she thought highly unlikely of it, the symptoms weren't as violent. "Ecstasy?" she continued when he didn't answer, again he said nothing. Then her lips uttered a correct answer, "Heroin?" His body shuddered at the name and his skin got hot at the mention of it.

Tris paused, her hand ceasing its comforting motion, her brain listing his behaviours out and his physical changes. Heroin was an opiate and combined with alcohol abuse could do some serious damage to not only Eric's physical body but his mind. It was more often than not that Tris would have a recurring client whose mind was too far gone for her to help. Just because of the combination. Her lips pressed firm together and her eyes traced along his arms, finding darker scars on his skin underneath all the tattoos, tracing up along the dark blue almost purple veins. Her brows furrowed, mind clicking back like a show of his emotions and attitudes toward her and his sister. There was a difference yes, but did that have anything to do with his abuse? For once, Tris didn't have enough information yet, because there was a missing component. Opiates and alcohol did very little to the brain and cerebral cortex, they focused more on the immune system, and nervous. Very rarely did a lone drug attack the limbic system, but he had done more than one. "What else did you do?" Eric groaned and shook his head, shoulders jerking and tensing before he continued to empty his stomach.

Fingernails scraping softly against the fabric of his shirt she continued to rub her hand on his back. It was more shuddering now, more shivering and muscles spasming down his back. There was nothing left in his bowels, but the occasional cough and release of thick stringy mucus and spit was what he had left to be rid of. Idly, when the tremors weren't as bad, Tris reached over and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the warm cloth in her hands. She would help Eric detox, it would be hard, but it would bring an end to the suffering much quicker. Eric refused to look at her, his pride being stripped from him, string by well knitted string, his mind unravelling and his body in pain. There was nothing he hated more than weakness, which meant showing his own to someone else, a rival at that, was shameful and disgusting to him. Steadily his mind fell into a debate, over telling the woman next to him the other drug or not.

Words tumbled from Eric in a low groan, "Meth," Also an opiate, Tris threw this all together and tried not to scowl at him for being so stupid. He obviously had a higher tolerance for them all, as his symptoms came much faster. And how in his right mind, did he think, that all of those drugs together was a good idea? Oh, he wasn't right in the head. When he pushed up to his feet, he stumbled and gripped the counter, Tris stood quickly eyes wide. She reached out to him and he growled, slapping her hand away. She paused, "Eric," Her voice firm, "Don't touch me," He groaned, avoiding her eyes. Fixing his own on the floor, on the wall, on the shower curtain, anywhere but her. Then they fell onto the mirror, at his rugged posture and wild eyes, at the sweat beading on his neck.

His lips repeating as he shook his head, "Don't touch me Tris," She stood still, eyes narrowing slightly and lips pressed into a slight frown. And while she understood, this kind of attitude was uncalled for, especially so suddenly. A plan flashed through her mind and she acted, pushing him against the door and pulling off his shirt, Eric struggled and shoved against her until her fingers unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He looked down at her, eyes blown wide and body still, the small woman looked up and turned away from him to the shower. Turning the water on hot. Clothes ruffled and Eric was left standing in his boxers in front of her, he was embarrassed, and ashamed. Because of the turn of events and what she had found out.

Tris cocked her head to look at him, flushing the toilet. She spoke loudly, "Get in the shower, we are going to breakfast in a little while, I'll bring you some clothes,"

"No," He denied, "No I'm not going to breakfast, or taking a shower, nor are you going to bring me clothes,"

"Oh?" She questioned, her voice thick like she was scolding a child, "And why not?"

"I don't,"

"Because I saw you in a weak state?" She demanded, glaring hard at him, "Too fucking bad, we all have weak appearances and sides to us, you can't always be strong. As far as I'm concerned you have nothing to worry about when it comes to looking good. Now stop being stubborn and get in the fucking shower,"

"Or what?" He dared, Tris locked gazes with him. Electricity igniting the air and ripping it apart between them. Eric was convinced he was winning, by the way Tris's shoulders slumped and her jaw set, that was until she smirked.

Hot water hit his skin, steaming and burning into him, he yelled and struggled to get her off of him. The stream piercing him in the most unpleasant way, "Tris get off!" He yelled at her, shoving at her arms and body. She held him there under the water with one hand, using the other to make it a little cooler for him. His hisses and glares turning into rolled back eyes and parted lips. Tris's fingers had slithered their way around him, up his chest and scraping her nails gently on his neck, before they found refuge in his dirty blonde gelled locks. Callouses rubbing, caressing, massaging, and threading through his hair, Eric's vice grip loosening as she relaxed him, her voice much softer now, "Take as long as you like okay? You'll have a cup of warm tea and honey waiting for you when you're done," The water soothing and numbing his skin he sat in the tub of the shower, eyes closed. He didn't notice when she pulled away.

The teapot was squealing when Tris walked into the kitchen, Bethany staring at it with angry eyes. The corners of Tris's lips twitched and she cut the burner, pulling the kettle off the stove and over to another spot, "Your grandma ever teach you this?" Tris asked, pulling out three mugs from a cupboard. "How to make tea?" Beth asked, pulling out a chair to the island so she could watch, "No, she didn't, she wasn't a fan of tea and crumpets," Tris shot the girl a look and pulled out a small wired strainer, "I didn't know we lived in Great Britain,"

"Sadly, my dear, not," Bethany pulled an accent, Tris shook her head and drained the hot tea into a serving kettle. The steam swirling up her arms and caressing her face, fingers turning red from the heat. She wet her lips as her mind pushed to Eric, the words falling from her mouth before she could stop them, "How long has Eric done drugs?" Bethany straightened, Tris shooting a glance to the girl as she pulled out a jar of honey. Beth shifted, pushing her hair behind her ear, and staring intently at the counter top under her palms. "A few years,"

"What did he do at first?" The woman turned and stirred the spoonful of honey in her steaming mug. Beth shrugged, as if she didn't know if she was correct. Like she would get in trouble for speaking it. "Alcohol was the very first, our father had a liquor case in his office, we both knew that after a fight with our mother, he would waste away. Drinking wasn't exactly shunned in that house, not like here,"

"Did you drink anything?" Tris asked gently, mug at her side and arms folded. She watched fleetingly as Beth nodded once. "What was it?"

"Something strong, it was a tan liquid, it burned," Beth mumbled quietly, fingers skimming over her nails.

"Tequila maybe, how much of it for how long?"

"Only one time, it was gross, Eric was upset and asked if I wanted to try it," She peeped, not lifting her chin as her words came out tight and strangled. Tris nodded and set a fresh mug with extra honey down in front of the teen, hand gently soothing the girls back. "It's okay Beth,"

"I don't want to get him in trouble,"

"He got himself in trouble, it's not your fault," Slowly, Tris leaned down and pressed her lips to the top of Beth's head. Blinking one time, slow, and then she turned and left the girl heading upstairs to Eric's room. "Drink your tea before it gets cold!" Tris shouted before closing the door behind her, foggy eyes scoped the area which seemed to be impossibly tidy. Nothing was broken or out of place. It was strange, the idea of a man being such a perfectionist. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood as she slid open the mirrored closet door. Fingernails tapping against the smooth and cold reflective surface. Her gaze landed on strewn up clothes, a nice off white grey button down and dark blue grey dress coat, the pants were the same color and the shoes on the floor were a polished black. A smile tugged onto Tris's lips, this was the outfit that Eric had bought with Will, a very nice outfit.

She allowed her fingers to brush the fabric of the suit before she pulled up his duffel bag. Unzipping it quickly with grace, she gently prodded through everything, until her fingers brushed soft cotton and fine denim. She lifted the articles up, revealing a tan long sleeved shirt with holes for thumbs and nice jeans. Did he buy these too? Tris set them aside, pulling out a black leather belt and staring at it. Her lips pursed, her body threatening to shiver at the sight of such in her hands. Closing her eyes she placed it on the pants, her eyes opening to the dark green bag again. She pulled out some underclothes for him and a white tank top for him to wear under the shirt in case he got cold. Pulling some socks and setting them aside she fixed everything in the bag.

Fingers grabbing a pair of white and grey nike shoes from the closet, she found herself wondering how he could afford them. They were brand new, like the outfit, and yet all of it fit into one bag. Putting everything back, she picked up the clothes she picked out and padded downstairs to the running shower. Knuckles tapping on the door before opening it, Tris took note of the foggy mirror, at the thickness of the air she inhaled. "Eric," She said, as she shut the door. His voice was much clearer than earlier, "Tris, I told you not to bring me clothes,"

"Oh hush, I may not be your mother but I have good taste in clothes," Tris grumbles and places down the selection on the counter, and the shoes on the tile floor. The water suddenly cut off and she stood up straight at the sound of the metal rungs scraping against the metal pole connecting two walls. Suddenly Tris was thankful she had quick reflexes as he was completely nude, and had shed his underclothes. She stared at the sink, fighting the heat that seeped onto her skin, tinting her cheeks and nose red. He spoke, towel secured around his waist, "A long sleeve?"

"It's going to get colder today," She paused, sparing him a glance, "It will also help you with your, withdrawal," Eric stared at her, eyes hardening into a steely glare. His lips twitching down before he looked away at the mirror, "Do you have any hair gel?"

"I might," Tris forces out, the air too heavy on her chest. She didn't like the feeling of it, but that didn't mean she couldn't handle such stress. "I don't know if it will be the brand you like,"

"What is it?" He flipped through the selection of clothes,

"Regis," Tris says slowly, Eric nodded slightly, the scowl lessening on his lips, "That will work," Tris sighed and reached for the door handle, his eyes not lifting from her body as she went through the motions. "Have you done this before?" She paused,

"Done what?"

"Taken care of guys like me," Eric grunted, as if it were obvious, she narrowed her eyes slightly. There were many meanings behind a simple sentence like that, especially if it was shrugged off. Was he asking about her job? Her fingers fell from the handle and she stared at him, was he asking something else? "What do you mean?" She mumbled, she wasn't ashamed of helping people, even if they were men, in Eric's position. He crossed his tattooed arms over his still wet chest, and while Tris wanted to study the details so carefully infused into his skin, she held eye contact with his silver orbs. "I'm asking you, have you done all of this before? Welcomed a guy into your home, helped him out, seen him partially naked?" Her eyes hardened into an icy glare, heat tingling in her fingertips.

"Are you asking if I've had any sexual relations with any of my clients?" Her voice was hard, flat, indifferent, even tone. He didn't hesitate, "Yes,"

"No, I have not," Tris almost growls, her straight posture aching her bones, willing her muscles to coil in preparation for a fight. A smirk slithers over Eric's thin lips, his body giving an amused huff at her defensive nature. "Be dressed and ready in 15," Tris orders, turning on heel, swinging open the door and nearly slamming it shut behind her.

She paused at the exit way to the open kitchen and livingroom. Bethany stood at the glass windows, staring out at the city, her hands pressed hard on the clear surface and warm breath fogging up the glass. Tris padded over, though she wasn't kidding about the fifteen minutes, she brushed her fingers on the girl's shoulder, standing next to her. Beth looked up, messy black and green-blue tendrils falling between her shoulders. Her green eyes glossy and wide, "Tris?" Her voice a whisper,

"Beth?" The woman responded, her arms sliding around the girl's small frame. "Tris, why do you do this? Why do you help people like me?" Tris paused, long thin fingers stroking through the dark locks on Beth's head. She breathed in through her nose, taking in the soft lavender smell. She pressed her rosy lips to the girls head before whispering, so only they could hear, "Because Beth, I know what people like you and Eric are going through,"

"How?"

"That's a story for another time, now," She pulled away, a small smile touching her lips. "Go get ready, we are going out for breakfast, wear something new if you wish,"

"I might, my arm is doing much better, so if it's not too cold I'll wear one of the nicer shirts I got with Chris," Tris smiled, tucking some of Beth's hair behind her ear, "Okay, go ahead, we leave in a few minutes," The teen hugged the woman before jogging off to her room. Tris took it to herself to grab the outfit she bought yesterday and head up to her room.

Her body going through the motions of grabbing clothing and the like from the drawers that held up the bed, fingertips brushing the smooth wood before grabbing underclothes and a pair of white wash grey white jeans. Quickly she changed and tossed her hair up into a tight ponytail, slipping on her flats and strutting downstairs quickly, fingers grabbing her wallet and flipping through what cash she had remaining. She shoved the leather in her back pocket and her phone followed the other side, keys twirling around her finger she walked into the kitchen just as Beth and Eric walked down the hall.

Bethany was wearing a floral see through shirt with a white t underneath, boots naked up to her shin over her black jeans. Tris smiled and motioned for the girl to come closer, idly Tris began braiding Beth's hair, fingernails massaging and rubbing the teens head as she worked. Eric stared at the two, glaring hard at Tris for treating him like she was lower, to make sure she didn't say anything to Beth of his weakened state. "Are we going?" He growled, a headache beginning to caress his skull, Tris spared him a glance as her fingers worked deftly, focused on the task in front of her. "Tris, where are we going for breakfast?" Beth murmurs,

"This nice little restaurant a few streets down from here, you'll both like it," Her fingers tugged and wrapped the tail end of the braid in a small plastic band. "All done, let's go," Beth took off for the door with Eric in tow. Tris checked everything one more time before saying goodbye to Emily and locking up the house. When they were all getting into her car Eric was the first to speak, "When can I get a car of my own,"

"When you're off your withdrawal," Tris answered sharply, getting a car for him was out of the question. "Why?" he hissed, brows twitching and lips falling into a frown,

"We don't know how they affect you, technically you shouldn't be in the car next to me right now," Tris revved the engine to life and pulled out of the spot, driving down the way to the busy street. Beth again stared out the window at the unusually clear blue sky, and Eric sat slumped in the passenger seat glaring at the window, which held a reflection of his tired eyes and creased brow. Eyes picking up the blurred shapes and colors, taking in the people jogging and walking their dogs on the sidewalk as they zoomed past. With a huff Eric glanced at the size view mirror, trying hard not to crane his neck or move at all, as even though the shower had soothed him, his muscles still hurt and his skin felt painfully hypersensitive to even the softest of touches.

But when his indigo and silver eyes found the excited expression on his younger sister's face, a smile twitched at the corners of his thin lips. It was the same expression she had since she was a child, the raised eyebrows, the wide curious eyes and parted lips as she took in everything that awed her at once. Pain licked at his joints and he held back a wince, shifting quickly and uncomfortably in his seat. Taking note of how quick Tris picked up the movement and tossing out a scowl. He would have to get used to it, how observant and how diligent Tris really was when it came to the world and him. Eric rolled his eyes and glared out the window again, hearing the sigh that fell from Beth's lips, he decided that he would have to get used to it. Eric would have to bear with it, bear with her, for the sake of his sister's happiness, have to struggle through the pain that burned at every nerve ending, inside and out. But they say love hurts, right?

 **This chapter is a few hundred words shorter than the others, but it has the beginnings of Eric's withdrawal, and all of the symptoms and terms listed do apply, they are real, and they freaking suck.** **Don't Do Drugs!**


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of thick syrup and breakfast items like bacon eggs and pancakes soothed itself into the busy air. Waiters and waitresses smiled or frowned at an order given, nodding along to far away mouthed words as their pens scribbled frantically on the order pad cradled in their hand. Though the small diner was already packed full with laughes or groans or giggles and delighted conversation, the tamed chaos of the area always made a happy customer. It was a house without the emptiness, and it was filled with everything that made a home alive.

Fingers laced together neatly under her chin with her elbows propped on the table, her posture and look picture perfect. Tris patiently eyed the steaming eggs and bacon being carefully taken to a nearby table. Carried with skill high above the heads of anyone standing, the soft sizzle of hot food drowning out the noise of conversation. Her stomach rolled and growled, the tea had helped, but regardless of an herbal substance her loud organ craved more at 10 am on a Saturday. Her gaze locked onto a table, one with two siblings, a girl and a boy sword fighting on the booth with straws much to the dismay of the mother on the phone. Tris's fog eyes narrowed slightly as a glass wobbled and was suddenly knocked over, the pang of the glass hitting the table reaching her through the volume of chatter. Ice and water gushing and tumbling out onto the wood and carpeted floor.

A finger poked into Tris's shoulder, she blinked her grey eyes away from the scene of a panicking mother and distressed children. Head angling to look at the teen who sat next to her. Eric had insisted upon sitting alone and had yet to touch any item or surface, or himself and the girls. Beth's voice was sweet and excited, "Tris, you said you had more than one brother,"

"What is it with you and wanting to know my personal life?" Tris asked playfully, amusement spreading across her lips. Beth sighed, as if the answer were obvious, "If I'm going to be living with you until I'm 18, might as well get to know you," She might as well add a 'Duh' to the end of it, Tris stares at her for a moment before sighing, "Right," She shot a look to Eric, pleading almost so that she could be saved from indulging into herself, he just looked at her, "Well you know of my oldest brother Tobias, the middle child is only separated from the both of us by a year. He likes to think he's the most intelligent of us," Tris said lightly, "Caleb, has brown hair and grey green eyes. Right now he's at Harvard for something incredibly tedious,"

"What for?"

"Something to do with the brain, human brain to be specific, like studying the economics of the limbic system, and the frontal lobe. He wants to watch how everything works for different people and how you can manipulate the certain parts and study relationships between the two or many," Tris smiled, "All very sciency if you ask me, he's back in school for that for 12 years after spending 12 years in school the beginning of his young life, takes a special kind of person to do that, you know? But I haven't really talked to him, not for three years now," Beth stared at Tris, lips forming into a pout and her eyebrows furrowing.

Eric watched the two from across the table, steely eyes boring into Tris's petite form as she fidgeted and pulled her arms off the table, placing her hands into her lap. Watching how she took displeasure in the look Beth was giving her. He knew why, she was always uncomfortable talking about herself, it was easy for her to focus on someone else expressing how they feel and their needs but not her own. She seemed to simply avoid talking about herself or her family and past all together, unless asked directly. There had to be a reason why though. And a very large part of Eric wanted to see her exposed weaknesses like she had seen his. But she had picked him apart openly, reading him like a book from day one. He knew how she felt and her insecureness when it came to. But he wouldn't let her know that.

Her palms pressed firm and flat against the tabletop, eyes trained at her nails until movement tore her attention. A woman, in her early twenties much like Tris walked up to the table wearing a black apron, she was willowy yet curved and her light brown hair fell down her back in a straight ponytail. Her brown eyes bright, there was a light layer of makeup on her face but still looked natural. She tossed out a perfect smile and spoke cheerfully, "Hi! I'm April, I'll be your waitress for the day, sorry for the wait," Her eyes fell onto Beth, skimming over Tris, and then landing on Eric, where her gaze stayed, "What can I get you to drink?" She clicked her pen,

"Hot cocoa with extra whipped cream please," Beth spoke first, April jotted it down, at Eric's silence she began listing things off, "Coffee, tea, smoothie, a mixed drink, something else?" Her almond eyes lifted to his face, taking in the slight frown and set shoulders, normally the stance would get someone to back off, but to April, it did the opposite. A sly smirk slithered over her red lips and she leaned forward a bit, pressing the order pad on the table and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Tongue swiping her lips slowly. "Coffee, black," Eric growled, the corners of her lips twitching into an accomplished grin. A clipped semi aggressive female voice sounded, "Really? Flirting so openly with my boyfriend right in front of me?"

"Boyfriend?" April hissed, rounding on Tris, "Sorry, but a man like this would never settle for a little girl like you, too little in bed," Tris stilled, save for a vicious smile that made Eric's blood go cold. "Sweet thing about girls like me, we always stay tight, unlike you, I'm sure you couldn't hold anything in let alone squeeze if you tried," April scoffed and glared fire at Tris, but she didn't stop, in fact she giggled a little, a bright mocking smile on her face, "Now I get that you're pretty, and that you've probably had everything given to you like a princess. Well, except this job," She added snidely, if looks could kill, there would be a war path and carnage would litter everything within the vicinity of these two women. "But I'm sitting right here and you've been rather rude when it comes to doing your job right, I'd just like to order our food, drinks, and then leave, is that fine with you?" April shut her lips and straightened up, spreading her stance shoulder width apart, a frown creasing her lips.

Tris flashed another mockingly sweet smile and said, "I'll have a water," It seemed that her plays and rapid fire had finally gotten to the brunette waitress, as she lowered her eyes and dropped her superior stance, writing down the orders and then turning away. Stiff but still lenient, she stalked down the aisle to the kitchen.

Then for the first time since they left the house, Tris and Eric's eyes met, and locked. A tension ripped through the air, stunning it to silence, to them the conversations dulled out to a low murmur before it became a steady ring. Their thoughts and emotions clashing like two incredibly powerful storms. The winds howling and rain falling down sharply like the edges of knives cutting through the sky, Eric began to glare, taking in Tris's response to the girl. Declining for him what every human needed, sex. Her eyes shimmered, turning a strict steel color, freshly cut with blue fluorescent lightning flashing over the element that was used for many of things. Tension rippled and ignited the air as the storms raged, sending tingles down already sore flesh to fingertips. Tris was the one that broke the storm, letting it dissipate down to her tongue as she spoke, "You shouldn't partake in sexual endeavors in your condition Eric," They were electrifying, painful, there was a strict malice in her words that she let flow very slightly,

"My condition," Eric hissed, fists clenching and straining his already tired muscles, "Has nothing to do with being deprived of a warm body," Tris raised an eyebrow,

"You couldn't keep a girl if you wanted to," She sighed, already taking him apart piece by piece, he was the type for one night stands. He was the type for those fake girls who would scream like harlots just for the fun of it. She sighed through her nose and looked at him, "Excuse me?" He snapped, eyes locking onto her predator like, she wasn't fazed. But a woman across the way had picked up on the conversation and was now staring openly at the two, Tris shot a threatening glare to the both of them, "Eric, relax, find what you want to order," She huffed,

"No, say what you wanted to say Tris I'm ready to hear it,"

"Frankly you aren't," Tris inquired, looking down at her menu, "You aren't in the right mind to handle my whiplash Eric, so I suggest you hold your tongue until you can take my words into thought," He glared at her, clenching his jaw, eyes like the burning cold of dry ice. She could feel the fire licking at the top of her head and her shoulders, so to resolve it she caved, only slightly, "If you are so upset at my cock-blocking, then we can take this outside after our meals,"

"Or right now," He shrugged, she shot him a look but didn't respond, "Oh, what, you're all talk and no bite?"

"Are you sure you want to make that statement when I kicked your ass in my training room? When I flipped you to the ground in less than a second during your brawl with your father?" He said nothing, "I'm sure you remember. We are in a public place Eric, and my job is to help you, not fuel your ego by fighting you," Then she leaned back in her seat, pressing the back of her head into the cushion, looking at him with half lidded eyes. He only glared at her, unable to come up with an intelligent response aside from cursing her existence.

He wanted to cause a scene wanted to lunge at her and get in her face. Wanted to see any other emotion than disapproval or that blank mask she wore. He wanted to hurt her, let her know who she was messing with whom she had rudely argued with. The scowl deepened on Eric's face, and his nails dug into his palm as he clenched his fists harder. Upset that she had the last word, his headache squeezed at him, throbbing his skull and crushing his thoughts.

Then his eyes saw the downcast head of his little sister, took notice of how her uncharacteristically dark bangs covered her eyes. Slowly Eric's frustration fell into self-loathing, and the longing to brush away the stray hairs from her braid itched at his sensitive skin. He wanted her to look up at him and see how sorry he now was, because she had once told him in saddened and pained fury that she hated how animalistic and uncaring he could get in an argument. She hated how explosive he suddenly got when he had the chance.

To Eric, the term loose cannon was his best friend, but sometimes like everyone else he had done this to, he wanted to shove away that side of him. These were the stages of fury he knew well, he knew the hot rage, the heat encasing him, threatening to suffocate him until he cracked and ripped apart at the seams. Then what followed was the realization, the after effects of the dramatic explosion of anger. Then it quickly tumbled into sorrow, followed by a deep self loathing, because if your were anything like Eric, you would know what it was like to delve into hate, self hate, despising the very components that made him. All of it, because he hated seeing the look, the ashamed look on his sister's face directed to him.

April returned and the table was astonishingly quiet, Eric glared at the table out of frustration toward himself, Bethany watched as April set down the cup of cocoa. The coffee and single water, the waitress straightened up, but kept her head down, speaking, "Miss, I am incredibly sorry for my behavior earlier, you're right, it was unnecessary," Tris looked at the girl who couldn't be much younger than herself. Then she asked her a soft question, "Did someone talk to you and request you say that to me?"

"My mother taught me ever since I was a little girl to respect people's moral, to also respect them and everything they stood for. The reason I'm apologising is a personal matter, miss,"

"Then lift your head, April, you're such a pretty girl. But don't think you need men to make you feel that way," The waitress looked up wide eyed, shocked at the quick forgiveness. Tris smiled, April nodded and pulled out her pad, clicking her pen before looking back up at the table. Bethany was the first to order, "French toast please, and a bowl of strawberries,"

"Alright," April looked at Tris,

"A lunch item, a blt please on sourdough bread, no mustard," She said, folding her menu and stacking it atop Beth's, Eric grumbled a lame "Eggs benedict," April nodded and walked away to the kitchen. Eric added in cream and sugar, and listened as his sister spoke, "So Tris, about Caleb,"

"What do you want to know?" Tris asked easily, avoiding Eric's intense gaze,

"More details, you could talk about Tobias forever, I want to know more about your family," Beth said innocently, Tris paused, swallowing the water that she just sipped. Her brows twitched and her gaze got lost for a moment before she snapped up, and placed her hands neatly in her lap. She did that a lot, Eric noticed, she did it last night. Before she had gotten up to turn off the living room lights. Before she had fallen asleep on his lap. She had this silent and imperceptible way of folding into herself when she thought of something she didn't like or was approached with something she was uncomfortable with. Like the subject of her family.

Eric didn't find it entirely fair, that she had taken in Beth and him to her house and had shoved herself into their life. Even if her help was needed, her nose was not. He didn't like how she was simply allowed to have everything on him and his sister, or his family on record. That she was simply allowed to take notes and tidbits on Beth and Eric, because of her job.

Tris smiled and looked at Beth, "Well he's 24, and the last I've heard of him, he was doing well. Studies were getting to him, but he was happy, the difficulty didn't sway him. I wouldn't know how he is now though, he is a few states over. I'm not incredibly wealthy and he's probably still paying off his master's tuition, so it's difficult for us to see each other,"

"You don't call?" Beth asked softly,

"I've tried, but he doesn't pick up, so recently I've given into the fact that he's busy. That's fine with the both of us though, I'm sure. We've always been each other's opposites when it comes to personality, really only get along when it comes to our parents or school, so it's easy for us to say goodbye for long periods of time,"

"I can't imagine," Beth mumbles, staring at her hot mug. Eric lifted his coffee to his lips, drinking in the dark liquid. His hurt brain pondering Tris's words. Her choice of words regarding April when she was flirting. Her exact tone, her posture, her smile locked in his memory, though it shouldn't be. Tris used the word boyfriend so fondly it almost convinced him, but his initial shock of the situation had guarded him somewhat from reading her. Eric had chastised her about relationships before they had arrived to the restaurant, was that her revenge? Did she use it purposefully to mess with his mind? Eric sighed and tapped his nail against the mug as he tied it all together.

He hooked his fingers around the handle of the mug, preparing to lift the caffeinated liquid to his lips when Tris's thin feminine well manicured fingers slid over his hand. He snapped his eyes up to her, the touch both stung and soothed him. Her hands were cold like ice, compared to him. He felt almost feverish. Her expression was soft, "Are you okay?" She asked him. Eric blinked, confused, before he registered the pins and needles sinking into his skin, "What?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes, is something wrong?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't get you," He blurted without thinking. Bethany stared between the two, catching the shock that flashed over Tris's eyes before she caught herself. Pulling from his hands and placing her own in her lap, staring at where their hands were touching with a perplexed expression. Eric sipped at his hot coffee, shifting in his seat. Then wordlessly Tris picked up her spoon and reached over to Beth's hot chocolate, struggling to steal whipped cream from the teen.

It ended in a furious fit of giggles and blushing cheeks as Eric had managed to steal half of the fluffed cream from the both of them. The food arrived soon after, aleing the growling stomachs of the table, and not long following, the empty plates and dishes were cleared and Tris was looking at the bill. "How much?" Eric asked,

"I told you I was paying," Tris said, pulling the black leather from Eric's reach,

"You can't say you don't have money and then pay for everything,"

"I didn't say I don't have money," Tris began pulling out her wallet, "I said I'm not incredibly wealthy, I don't go on shopping sprees every day off of mine. I don't needlessly spend unreasonable amounts of money. I am well off," She explains, clicking the provided pen before signing the slip of paper, "I manage my finances rather well, it is that way that I can manage a shopping spree and then breakfast the next day and grocery shopping all in two days," She placed down a tip onto the table for April. Beth scooted off the booth followed by Tris and Eric and they all walked to the car. Beth was the first to ask, "So where to?"

"Grocery shopping first, then I'm taking both of you home to rest," Tris said, glancing at Eric,

"What about me though?" Beth asked, getting into the back seat. Tris waited until Eric and Beth were buckled up and still before starting the engine. "You can do what you like until I get home,"

"Where are you going?" Eric asked, his deep voice rumbling through her thoughts. Tris glanced at him before pulling into the street, "I'm going to my old high school, I'm going to speak to the head admin to see about Bethany's registration and enrolment,"

"You're sending her to a different school?" Eric asked, Tris had forgotten he was not there when she announced the news. "I am, as far as I know, she wasn't going to school recently, so it shouldn't be a problem,"

"What's the school like?" Beth asked, playing with her hair,

"You'll find out," Tris offered with a smirk,

"But Trissssss!" Beth whined, sounding oddly like Christina. Maybe that was a good thing for the girl, Chris was always a very playful and bright character. Bethany needed a little light in her life. Regardless Tris pulled a mock horrified expression, making the teen laugh.

Eric smirked at the pair, staring out the window and watching as a light drizzle tapped on the windows. The city outside of the car turning a dark grey. The tires turning slick against the dampening asphalt. Part of Eric was grateful for the opportunity to rest as the pounding that continued in his skull was relentless, shredding his mind apart and allowing a bomb to go off in the deep recesses of his brain. He was less dizzy now and more tired, now that he had food in his stomach. Half of Eric screamed for the drugs that had cursed him into pain, but that want explained why he didn't walk away from the very beginning after the first try. Hard to walk away from something so powerful, it hurt, it made him feel like he was dying on the inside and was struggling to get out of his shell of hell. He knew now that a higher tolerance and further usage would have put a worse burden on his body. He would never admit it, but he was grateful for Tris.


	9. Chapter 9

It was raining much harder now at just past noon in Chicago, granted rain was preferred compared to the frigid snow that would follow only two months from then. It was the transition of August into September and school started in just a few weeks, along side with Bethany's birthday. The girl would be seventeen very soon, old enough to get her driver's licence, to get a job, old enough to be a senior in highschool. She was much older than what Tris had originally guessed her to be. She supposed that was why parents made such a big deal about a 16th birthday party, a year is only so long, and seventeen seemed to jump in on life faster than she could say 'go'. Tris shot a look into the rear view mirror at the girl who was under her care. Bethany stared out the rain coated window with wide curious eyes, and Tris wondered if she'd been allowed to run free as a child.

Then as she pulled into the parking lot for the store she took in Eric, who was slouching in his seat with his face turned away from her, faintly Tris could make out his reflection in the window, catching his already sleeping form. A smile touched her lips before she parked. Bethany shifted and took off her seat belt as Tris did the same, cutting the engine and silencing her Nissan. Silently Tris exchanged glances with the teen before looking at Eric, gingerly Tris brushed her fingers up his sleeved arm, stopping at his shoulder and shaking it slightly, "Eric," She said softly, he did not rouse. Pressing her lips together Tris shifted and ran her fingers up the side of his neck and around to the nape where his hairline started. She had learned that this was an incredibly sensitive and soothing area for him, and she didn't want to upset him now.

He came to, at the feeling of soft and gentle fingers skimming through his hair at the nape of his neck. If he hadn't been clashing through nightmares, he could have stayed asleep at the sensation. Eric peeled his eyes open and looked over to Tris, as he knew she was the one touching him. Their gazes locked for a fleeting moment and she smiled, "We're at the store Eric," Is all she said, it was enough for him to hiss as he sat up and got out. Rain beat down on him before letting up in the slightest, Tris quickly ran to his side with an umbrella opened over them, Bethany having her own.

It was one of those rare occasions, Eric and Tris being so close together physically, and if he didn't know any better he would've assumed Tris wanted nothing to do with him. Their shoulders brushed each other's despite the umbrella between them. And even in his tired state he felt compelled to ask her a question, "23 huh?" It was a low rumble that rivaled the thunder in the distance, "What about it?" She asked him, grey eyes flicking up to his face and tracing the irritated bags under his eyes, "So you're fresh out of college?" He continued,

"No, I graduated with a bachelor's degree when I was 21. Graduated from High school when I was 17," She said softly, she supposed she would have to get used to the prodding, not that she was going to any time soon. She glanced back at Beth as the sky downpoured harder, "When's your birthday?" His voice a tender growl, a warning if you stirred the beast, she looked back at her blonde roommate and tossed out a sly smirk, "Why do you want to know?"

"My birthday is in December," He tells her, hoping to persuade her further,

"August," She says,

"Really?" This time he looks down at her, eyes glossy and tired, "What day Leo?"

"First, what day Sagittarius?" Tris shoots right back, their shoes squeaking against the tile of the shopping center, Tris watched as Bethany shook the water from her parasol before stepping inside. "The nineteenth," He ran his hand through his hair, puffing his chest out and stretching. Tris smiled at him, it was this slight tug of the lips that stayed in place, as her eyes showed amusement. "Speaking of birthdays," Tris began, eyeing the area for a cart and an aisle to go down, "What's Beth's favorite cake flavor?"

"I don't think I've ever had cake before Tris," Bethany peeped, playing with her braid and pulling her jacket closer,

"Then pick a flavor," Tris replied, frowning at her false assumption of clearer skies. The back of her mind worried that Bethany would catch a cold, and Tris would need help caring for two sick people, especially if one was Eric. Tris grabbed a cart and lead the way to the baking section, listening to the uneven spinning of the cart wheels and the soft squeak of Eric's shoes. Her body leaned against the cart and her pony tail falling down between her shoulders in messy slightly damp tendrils, and her carefree posture making her seem incredibly mundane. On the way she would stop and eye the prices and items on the shelves while she crossed her arms over her chest, deciding in her mind which was the better brand while taking note of the price fluctuation. She had this peculiar way of glaring between everything and then biting her lip before she picked out what she needed. Eric thought it to be incredibly strange, the way she acted. Was she alone often? Was she the kind of girl to make up stories in her mind to keep her company? The thought of Tris, so strong and independent, being lonely made something in Eric's chest squeeze.

When they got to the baking section, Tris and Beth launched themselves into a full debate over the details of a birthday cake. And though it wasn't tradition to go shopping for the cake ingredients with the birthday girl, Tris enjoyed every bit of it. Even down to the color contrast and frosting types, the batter itself not a problem, but the candles and colors and how it was presented was. When it had come down to teal chocolate chip cupcakes or cream frosting with peanut butter cup cake, Bethany gave up, allowing Tris to go above and beyond. Loading the cart with sweets on top of all the vegetables and fruit she had first gotten.

When they were finally done shopping with a rather large quantity of food and a few new toys for Emily, the rain had let up, and it was a little after noon. Tris only hoped that the school was still open. But she only needed to take a second look at Eric to understand that he needed rest, big time. Eric's shoulders had dropped and he was slouched in his seat even more so than earlier, his fingers gripping his arms as if he were in pain. Tris drove home quickly and with Bethany's assistance got Eric into his room, to where Tris removed anything he could use to hurt himself. She had asked Bethany to check on Emily while Tris helped Eric settle. Once the girl was out of the room and the door closed, Tris spoke up, "Eric?"

"What?" He growled, or tried to,

"I'm going to the school now, I'll be back in a few hours," She leaned forward and took in the stubble beginning to grow again on his face, the dirty blonde hair scoring his chin and jaw. His brows were furrowed and his jaw clenched, "What does this have to with me?" He asked, fading in and out of sleep state, nausia slowly eating at his stomach. "How long have you done Meth?" She asked, he shot up, glaring furiously at her and instantly regretting it as a wave of dizzy hit him in the face. "Two months," He managed, his eyes squinting shut as he battled the sick feelings washing through him. Tris stared at him, eyes like the storm over the city of Chicago, lightning flashing over her iris as she traced his body language expertly. He wasn't lying, which was good, and bad. Methamphetamines were ruthless, and in the few hours that she would be gone, sTris knew that Eric would tumble into the darkest fathoms of hell that his damaged mind could muster, and to him, it would all seem real. To top it all off he had been a long term Heroin addict, she didn't know where he did them, how he did the drugs with, or how much of it he took to just feel something.

Slowly Tris reached up and slid her fingers along his cheekbone, nails gently scraping at his skin. His eyes widened slightly out of confusion and he scanned her face, Tris's lips pressed together in a thin line as she tangled her fingers in his hair, thumb gently stroking his temple. "Get some rest, Eric," She said to him, in a very nurturing tone, she meant it, but she doubted he would get any over the course of the next few days. She pulled her hand from him slowly, keeping eye contact and sending him a message of luck as she gave him a wiry smirk. She stood and left the room, checking back to see that he had lain back down and turned away from her, fists clenched at his sides. With a silent sigh through her nose Tris closed the door, pulled out her keys, and locked her room, with him in it.

Bethany stood at the top of the stairs with a worried expression on her face, "What's gonna happen Tris?"

"Eric is going to be in a lot of pain for the next few hours. But right now he needs rest, whatever you chose to do while I'm gone, please don't wake him," Tris said quietly, walking over to the girl, suddenly the teen made a sound and wrapped her arms around Tris. Her shoulders shaking and her hands clenching the flannel cloth, Bethany started crying. A soft hush and a coo fell from Tris's lips, her arms wrapping around the girl in front of her, finger stroking the girl's head. "I'm scared,"

"Whatever for?"

"I did this to him," She cried, muffling it into Tris's shirt.

"No, Beth, you helped him," Tris soothed, "He would have been in a much worse place than here and now if you didn't come to me,"

"But he's in pain,"

"I know, but it's not your fault," Tris sighed, pressing her lips to the girls hair line, "Bethany, what would you like to do? Stay here or come with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" She mutters sarcastically, but really she just sounds sad.

"Of course you do," Tris replies, pulling away and taking in the flushed pink and red face of the teen. Tris's stormy eyes mellowing to steady fog, like an overcast hanging around the bay or beach, while blue grey slate waves roll against the sand. Bethany sniffled, staring up into Tris's orbs, eyes flicking back and forth between the two, the gears in Beth's mind turning and hissing as she thought. Tris smiled gently and carefully moved Beth's hair out of her face, pulling strands from her tear stained face. "I'll stay here," Beth said finally,

"Are you sure?" Tris asked,

"He needs me," Is all she said and Tris understood. Nodding once Tris hugged the girl before finding her phone and walking to the door, saying to her, "Call me if anything, you have my number,"

"Wheres the phone?"

"By the T.V." Tris glanced over to the black flat screen she hardly used, "I'll see you soon," And with that Tris left the house, locking it up before getting into her car, noting that the heavy rain turned into a gentle drizzle. The drive wasn't incredibly long, only fifteen minutes granted that it was a high school. Tris practically had the street name memorized, Park way avenue. On the street was one side houses, and the other the school itself, standing sleek and dark but homely with two fields for soccer and football, and one track. The campus rather large and the building itself was two stories high. Tris parked on the curb and cut the engine, eyes scanning the familiar area. Memories threatening to invade her mind she stepped out into the world, and made her way to the glass door entrance.

A huff fell from her as she walked inside, taking in once again the perfectly polished white and grey checkered floor, eyeing the clean dark brick walls. The counters she passed for attendance, and she walked straight past it to the administrative office. A strange thing for her to do, as she had never been in this room before in a school she attended for four years. Four painful years. Tris opened the door, finding a shockingly familiar face. A heart shaped freckle kissed pale face. When she looked up her honey colored eyes widened and brightened up, her hands shot to her wavy caramel hair and she pushed it to one shoulder. Tris smiled, genuinely as she got over the shock, "Tris, what are you doing here?" The woman asked, her voice light and full of amusement as it always was, Tris shook her head and walked over, "I could ask you the same, Marleen," Tris mused, "All those years stuck in school surrounded by idiots and sorry teachers you chose to work at a school?"

"I wouldn't call the students idiots, just, learning," She said carefully, the smile on her face never faltering, "As for the teachers, a lot has changed since we graduated,"

"I'm sure," Tris agreed,

"So, down to it, what can I get you?" Marleen asked, standing up from her computer,

"I'd like to enrol a new student," Tris said watching as her friend looked through a file cabinet for the right document. "Boy or girl?"

"Does it matter?" Tris asked playfully,

"Just curious," Marleen grinned handing over a few papers,

"Girl, I'm her legal guardian," Tris said lightly, scanning the colored papers in her hands, she would need a transcript from Beth's old school, as well as a birth certificate and medical papers. Along with proof of residence and Tris's relation to the girl. Grabbing a pen Tris marked what she could with what she knew, such as birthdays and birthplaces. Her friend watching every move, "What grade?" Marleen asked,

"She'd be a junior,"

"Sixteen or seventeen?"

"She's sixteen," Tris said, pausing for a moment, "What are you doing here Mar? Are you still with Uriah?"

"Yes, actually," The woman replied, almost giggling, "He's planning on moving back here Christmas,"

"So he's done then? With his school and job chasing?" Tris asked,

"Well, no," Marleen mumbled, a shy smile crawling onto her lips, "There's a specific reason he wanted to come back," Tris's eyes flew to Marleens hands, specifically her left hand, finding it bare. "What's that then?" Tris asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking, signing her name where it needed to be signed. Marleen blushed and leaned a little bit closer to Tris, "It's supposed to be a surprise, you know, something to bring everyone closer together,"

"And?" Tris dragged out, intrigued,

"I'm pregnant," Marleen whispered, and Tris's lips parted, eyes widening she stared at her high school friend. Beautiful, young, bubbly Marleen was going to have a baby. Excitement bubbled up in Tris and erupted from her lips in a thrilled laugh, "You're having a baby!" Tris nearly yelled, emotions swirling in her very being at the thought of Marleen and Uriah raising a child together, "So he's moving in with you?" The blonde fired out,

"Yes," Marleen nodded quickly, grinning,

"How far along are you?"

"Almost two months,"

"Does he want it?" Tris asked lowly, concern dripping into her voice,

"Oh yes, of course he does Tris,"

"So how did that happen?" Tris asked, gesturing to Marleen's form,

"I flew over to see him, and well, you know us, we have a hard time keeping our hands to ourselves," Marleen said bashfully,

"I'm so happy for you," Tris confessed, taking her friends hand in her own and squeezing softly. Marleen's lips spread out into a cheeky smile, eyes crinkling up as she squeezed Tris's hand. A pang shot through Tris's chest and she almost faltered her smile at the longing regretful ache, much to her dismay her smile dimmed slightly and she pulled away, "Congratulations, you're going to be a great mom,"

"Oh, I don't know," Marleen said, looking down, but her smile remained, "I just hope I'm good enough,"

"You will be, I can't think of anyone better to be a mom," Tris assured softly, her eyes glazing over with something indistinguishable. Her rosy lips pressing into a tight line before she flashed a smile and wrote down her number on a sticky pad, "Call me, don't be afraid to keep in touch Marleen," Tris said, writing her name down. Ignoring the throbbing organ in her chest whose only use is to pump blood. Ignoring the prickling at her fingers and the searing heat spreading down her spine as her mind shoved itself into a thick miasma of nostalgia. Flashing a tight lipped smile Tris left her long term friend with papers in hand, salt rubbing the raw muscle at the back of her eyes. Marleen was becoming a mother, and Uriah was going to be a father, not that Tris expected anything less, she just didn't think they would settle so soon.

Quickly Tris got into her car and slammed the door shut, but instead of starting the ignition, she stared at the top of her steering wheel. Her hands on her lap, fingertips itching and twitching as anxiety began to eat at her, Marleen was going to have a kid. To the rest of the group, she would be the first. She would be. Tris glared, vision going blurry as copper washed over her tongue; her teeth slicing into her lower lip. A growl left her throat as the frustrated and sad tears fell, her spine stopped working in turn making her let out a choked sob as she leaned against the door and window. One hand holding her stomach and the other covering her lips, in hopes to silence the dreadful noises. "Fuck," Tris whimpered, sealing her eyes shut as her mind tossed her back to high school. Back to when she was a junior, when she had only been 4 months into being 16. When she had decided to throw her youth away. When she trusted the wrong people.

She remembered, during her gasping episode, that she promised herself never to have kids. Because of one person that was no good to this world. No, Tris swore she wouldn't have children of her own, her eyes landed on the colored papers for a girl who was waiting for Tris at home. At home, Beth was waiting for her. Tris froze for a moment, her gears switching and her brows furrowing. Sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve Tris sat up, frowning for a moment as she thought. She didn't have any of Bethany's papers, and she doubted Eric did, regardless she wouldn't bother him now, not when he was probably losing his mind. With a hasty thought Tris jammed her key into the ignition and felt the engine tumble to life. The papers for both Beth and Eric would be at their old house, the house that Tris had to fight a man to save both Eric and Beth.

Before shifting to drive Tris dialed an old number, pressing speaker she waited for three rings before a man's voice came up, "Yeah?" Tris shifted into drive and pulled into the street, "Zeke, how are you?" Tris asked loudly,

"Tris? Holy shit you live,"

"Yeah yeah," Tris replied snidely, "How's the precinct treating you?"

"Good, great actually, just got promoted," Then he paused, "Why?"

"Because officer, I need your help."

 **Important announcement! I will be on a plane all day tomorrow, and will be busy in a different state all next week. I do apologize in advance if my updates are delayed. Take this as a parting gift.**

 **Now now, what was that breakdown about with Tris? And did any of you expect any of this to happen? What's going to happen in the next chapter? C; see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

The wind was picking up, biting at Tris's skin spreading small bumps up her arms, sending cold down her spine. The blonde shivered, hugging herself and glaring at the ground. Her nose picked up the smell of wet ashes and she turned her gaze to her car, then she turned her head down the road just in time to see him turn onto the street, the black and white standing out compared to every other car, the sirens are silent and dull. The police car pulled up to the curb behind Tris's car, parking and silencing before the drivers side door swung open. In his complete black uniform, badge and gun and all, Zeke walked over to her, glancing up and down the street he walked on.

To Tris, he hadn't changed a bit, his skin was still a few shades darker than caramel, his eyes still a brash mix of blue, green and brown, his dark hair still slightly curled and cut short. He dips his head to acknowledge her, as he is still on the job and silently they walk to the front door of the dull looking house, from the corner of her eye Tris could see Zeke tense up as she raised her hand to knock. After the steady three beats they waited, Zeke shifted and glanced between the door and Tris warily before pounding on it himself. "Chicago Police Department," He called, Tris struggled to relax as a few passersby began to stop and stare. Then much to her secluded delight the sound of shouting and blundering footsteps were heard on the other side of the door.

The wooden chipped painted door swung open and then jerked to a halt as the chain snapped into the farthest lock, on the other side Tris could see the shaggy, old, and frankly annoyed face of Eric's father. His eyes were shallow pools of blue and the stubble on his slightly tanned face was turning white. "What do you want? I ain't done nothin' wrong,"

"My associate here says you have something of hers, files, very important documentation that if reported stolen could put you away for a long time," Zeke says, squaring his shoulders and gesturing to Tris. The man turned his now vicious glare onto Tris, letting his eyes skim up and down her body in such a way that made Tris feel gross. Then he stopped, seemingly remembering something before shutting the door and unlocking the chain. "I didn't steal no documents," He said when he opened the door, Tris noticed three of his bottom teeth were missing and they looked like a sick yellow color. "I haven't been out my house since my bastard of a son left," He mumbled to himself, Tris stood unmoving until the door was open all the way, and the older man was inside the house a few meters. Zeke cast a curious glance at his friend before she entered the dank abode.

Zeke shut the door quietly behind them, and Tris stood in the middle of the entry way with a sour expression. Her brows were furrowed and lips pulled down into a grimace, the very walls smelt like alcohol and sickness. Something that made her uneasy, she hadn't noticed it when she stormed in after Beth the first time, but now that she was actually here she realized just what type of Hell she pulled them from. Zeke pressed his hand to the back of Tris's shoulder blade and stepped up next to her, "For your client's right?"

"For a minor and her older brother," Tris mumbled back, a sigh left Zeke's lips before he stepped forward, shaking his head slightly. His boots falling onto the wood sounding thick through the heavy air. It wasn't filled with tension, it was just incredibly stuffy, and the whole atmosphere felt, wrong to him. He had a few years under his belt dealing with the insane and immoral people of the city, he'd been in many homes of said people, but there were very few houses that felt like this. Felt like unspeakable things had been done there. Tris's fingers skimmed his, her skin feeling like ice against him. He looked at her, finding her walking over to the living room where the older man sat.

Tris delicately sat down in one of the chairs, staring hard at Eric's father, "What is your name?" She asked him, he sighed and grunted at the same time, like hearing the question pained him. He reached forward and opened a drawer in the coffee table, pulling out a shot glass and a small flask. "Joseph," He said, unscrewing the cap,

"And your wife's name?"

"She's dead," He said gruffly lifting the metal container to his lips and taking a few gulps, Tris stared hard at him, schooling her features as her mind replayed Bethany's words. A detailed enough description of just how much of an alcoholic her father was. "I'm sorry to hear that, what was her name?"

"Sarah," He says, staring at the empty shot glass he has yet to relieve of it's emptiness, "She was 38 when she died,"

"How did she die?" Tris asked, lacing her fingers together and leaning forward in her seat, Joseph looked up, blue eyes cold and gravely, like he was already gone and all that was left was a husk of a man. "She lost her mind, killed herself," Tris bristled, her breath halting in her throat at the mention of such sadness. The house grew quiet, so quiet that instead of a pin dropping the house made up for the lack of sound by creaking the walls and floorboards. "Mind if I use your restroom?" She asks suddenly. The man shakes his head, staring off into some far away memory. Tris stands slowly as to not startle the man, and makes her way over to Zeke who is standing in the middle of the entryway looking around the downstairs area. Slowly Tris got close enough to him so that only he could hear her whisper, "Ask him a few basic questions like how old he is, and where he's from, where he went to school, keep him occupied, I'm going to get those papers,"

"You know you could get in a lot of trouble for this right?"

"You should know better than anyone how much of a trouble maker I am, Zeke," Tris says, smirking before walking away from him and heading down the hall next to the stairs. The smell of fresh paint and lead hit her in the face and she stopped, looking at the door right next to her, her fingers touched the door before she reached for the handle. The door swung open upon her command silently, giving way to a messy room littered with papers and empty bottles. The desk top was a mess and the trash can next to it was tipped over.

Silently Tris closed the door as Zeke began asking simple questions to Joseph, her eyes skimming along the floor for any hint to where important papers would be located. Then her eyes landed on a little black filing cabinet and she walked over to it, snapping the button in place before pulling open the drawer, her eyes scanned the various tags that were labeled various medical document titles and people's names. Her brows furrowed as she tried to read the black scribbles until she saw the last name, Coulter. "Bingo," She said to herself, her fingers running along the top of the thick manila folder before she pulled it out, cradling it in her arms before flipping it open. The folder had tabs, each labeled under the family member's name.

Her eyes skimmed each page before she pulled out both Eric and Beth's papers, closing the folder and slipping it back in the cabinet as she held the required ones to her chest. Quickly she lifted up her shirt and pressed the papers against her stomach before pulling the cloth back down, tucking it in for good measure and letting her hair down. Hoping she would be enough distraction for the papers to go unnoticed, that or Joseph would be too immersed with his flask. Tris walked briskly to the door and opened it silently, listening as Zeke and Joseph's conversation picked up pace and volume. "Now I told you I ain't done nothin'!"

"We just want to ask a few questions," Zeke tries carefully, his eyes flicking up to Tris who has just come into view again. She gives a small curt nod and he knows it's time to go. In an instant Zeke is up and by the front door, with Joseph in tail, who stops suddenly and stares wide eyed at Tris. Then his eyes narrow, his lips twisting into a snarl, as he yowls furiously, "You," His hand points at the blonde woman before him accusingly, "You little bitch, you come here, back to my home!" Then he storms, feet slamming against the floor like thunder cracking the sky, Zeke reacts, but not fast enough, he's only just on the two when the older man swings his fist sloppily through the air at Tris.

Her breath halts in her throat again and instantly she pivots, banking to her right and grabbing his wrist, pulling quickly with enough momentum and strength to dislocate his arm, she slams him down to the ground. He coughs and sputters, his precious flask crashing to the floor and the amber liquid in it spilling and gushing out of the small exit to the floor. Her free hand moves swiftly out in time to stop Zeke in his tracks, her forearm pressing against his chest. Joseph groans and turns to his side, cradling his shoulder and chanting soft garbled sounds to himself. Tris takes one glance at Zeke and the shock on his face before dragging him by the wrist back outside.

The door slams behind them both and they stop, taking in the drizzle of rain and the storm clouded sky. "I see you haven't changed," Zeke sighs, ripping off a note sheet of paper that he had written on, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tris asks, pulling her hair up into a ponytail again, eyeing Zeke. He shrugs at her before smiling, the corners of his lips curling drastically as he shakes his head, "In that situation, good,"

"Thank you for coming with me, Zeke, I don't think it would have gone as well as it did without you,"

"Anytime Tris, though I would like to sit down and actually spend time with my closest friend soon,"

"I might be able to make room in my schedule," Tris says, smirking. Then she turns to the street and walks over to her car, pulling her keys out. Then Zeke calls out to her, as he opens his own car door, "Tris, have you seen your ex around?" She stopped, eyes growing harsh and angry as she looked up at him. "Why?" She demanded, walking briskly towards Zeke, her nails digging into her palms at the mention of that boy she had so ruefully trusted. "He's out of jail you know,"

"His six years are up?" She asked, her voice nearly silent and her walls crumbling. Hot rage ate at her insides and acid rubbed at her eyes in spite of the convict they spoke of. Zeke stared at her, his gaze soft as he watched her implode upon herself like a collapsing volcano, "He's got probation for three years, but as far as I know there are no restrictions to him finding you,"

"What about a restraining order?" She asked, her voice cracking, she wouldn't admit it, but the feeling that threatened to eat her alive, tearing her limb from limb and ripping up her boiling veins was fear. She hadn't felt this fear for six years, and she remembered why she hated feeling this way. And the pang of anxiety in the pit of her stomach nearly doubled over itself and fell into her chest like a deadly tidal wave when Zeke slowly shook his head, "Because he's on probation and he's been behaving in jail, they see no reason to file one. Not unless he tries something with you again,"

"He fucking beat me Zeke! He beat me and butchered my body with a fucking hunting knife within an inch of my life and they couldn't find a reason to file a fucking restraining order?" She screams at him, out of fury and out of fear. She wasn't angry at Zeke, she was angry with her ex, at the court, at everything and nothing in specific, she felt like screaming, wishing she could combust and just cease to be. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since her mother had… She stopped, the world falling into a deathly halt around her and her breath left her lungs. Vaguely she was aware of Zeke's lips moving in the form of her name, but her body suddenly grew heavy, her legs seemed nonexistent. Everything spun as black, green, and purple dots filled her vision and then suddenly the sky was the last thing she saw.

Light tapping on her cheek was what roused her from the pit of black she was once accustomed to, then it was the murmurs of voices, two to be exact. Both of which were familiar to Tris, but then there was one more, one she didn't recognize, had she been in any other position Tris would have bolted up and snarled like a feral animal, feeling threatened by the stranger near her in such a state. But instead of launching up from her laid back and relaxed body Tris stayed put, and let the light of the room turn the back of her eyelids a fleshy pink and orange color. Slowly and steadily Tris could pick up on the conversation, feel even the littlest of touches to her clothes. Then she heard the soft voice, the timid one that could only belong to a young woman, "Tris please wake up," then she pressed her soft hand against the side of her face, fingertips brushing Tris's temple.

Her body seemed to rouse itself from the walking comatose state, she jerked and gripped whatever she was on, a gasp on her tongue as hands flew to stable her, "Beth!" She gasped, eyes wide and body shooting signals of pain and warnings at her sudden movements, her bones popped beneath her skin and she shuddered, wincing at the feeling of pulled muscles all up her body. "It's okay!" The teen said quickly, her arms flying around Tris's shoulders, holding her close, the older womans hands flew up to hold the girl back somehow without moving too much. "You're safe Tris, you're okay now," Bleary eyed Tris closed them, nodding against Beth's chest, squeezing the girl's upper arms in acknowledgement.

A voice made the blonde pull away from the teens arms, made her eyes open and stare at the person who had spoken. He had red hair, the color between rust and a carrot, his eyes are this hunter green, like swamp water. Freckles dot over his nose and cheeks and his attempted smile looks like a sneer, Tris bristled, "I'm Drew, Zeke's former partner, I drove your car here, it's parked out in the drive," He said, he seemed nice enough, but something in Tris prickled and shivered. Detesting Drew's presence in her house, "Well thank you, you can go now, Drew," Tris said,

"Tris," Zeke tried defending him, one sharp glare silenced him though,

"Are you sure there's nothing more I can assist you with?" He asked, rocking on his toes and heels, glancing around the living room,

"I'm sure, thank you," Tris said finally, sitting up all the way and gripping the couch cushions. Drew looked her up and down before turning and walking for the door, Tris's storm grey eyes flashed around the room for the location of her personal belongings, "Drew," She said loudly, rising to her feet, wavering only a moment, "My keys," The redhead stopped in his tracks, stiffening up before relaxing his shoulders, slyly he turned and shot out a sick cover up grin. "Right," He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out her wallet and keys, "Here," He held it out to her, his eyes clouding over with something malicious and twisted, his grin only matched it. Tris walked forward quickly, hands clenched into fists at her sides as she recognized the look on Drew's face, it was the look of a rabid dog as he stared at his supposed prey. The look of self appointed superiority, the look of hidden violence. It was the same look that her ex gave her every night he beat her. Tris stood steadfast in front of him grabbing her things from him firmly, pressing her lips into a line while hardening her eyes into a glare.

He held onto her things with a strong grip as he whispered sickly, "Get better soon, Tris," Then he let go of her things and turned, leaving her home with the exception of his feel of wrong in the air. She stood there until Zeke approached her, "Are you alright?"

"How long has he been in the force?"

"Five years, why?"

"When did he join?"

"Almost fresh out of high school, why Tris?" Zeke pressed, stepping in front of the blonde woman, eyes filled with concern and suspicion. He would have asked another question of her, but she had long since changed her disturbed expression to one that looked tired and weary, making her appear frail. "Just asking, thank you Zeke," She said as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Hesitantly Zeke complied, securing his arms around her waist, "Make sure to give your brother a call," She said to him, pulling away and smiling meekly at him, "Have a good night Zeke, don't be a stranger," Zeke slowly unwinds from her, sighing heavily while glancing over at Bethany, then he smiles and points at her, "Stay out of trouble kid," Beth nods and giggles, waving goodbye as the police officer leaves the house.

For a minute, Tris and Beth stand in silence, that is until the girl peeps a question, "So, you're friends with cops?"

"Yeah," Tris smirks, turning around to face the girl who has plopped down on to the grey couch, "Is that a problem for you?"

"How'd you both meet?"

"We were friends in High School,"

"Were you close?"

"Very, he's my brother Tobias's best friend," Tris says, sitting down next to Bethany,

"What was Highschool like for you?" The teen asked softly, biting her lips and looking at the older woman with wide owl like eyes, Tris shifted and smiled slightly, "Interesting," She began, staring at the coffee table, "It shaped me into who I am today,"

"Do you think I might like the school you went to?"

"That's up to you, if you don't like it that's fine, I can switch you into a different school,"

"Well let's try this out first," Beth said with a shrug, Tris smiled and stood up, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge, pulling out a few items that would be good for a light soup and settled for a basil tomato soup. Tris was just about done with the dish when Beth spoke, "He said you collapsed," Startled the blonde jumped and spun to face the teen, she was reaching for a few bowls in the cupboard a few feet from the stove. Tris eyed the girl carefully before stirring the soup to keep it from burning, "I did,"

"Why?" The girl fired immediately,

"I heard something I didn't like," Tris responded with a tone of finality to it. Beth stared at the older woman before nodding slowly to herself, pulling out spoons from the silverware drawer. "He hasn't eaten yet, Eric I mean,"

"I know, he needed to get the drugs out of his system. He'd get sick if we fed him before he got everything out," Tris said softly, grabbing a soup ladle and pouring soup into two bowls, one for Beth and the other for Eric. Carefully Tris placed a pot cover over the soup and grabbed a bowl to bring to Eric. She made her way to the stairs, being careful not to spill the soup with a very excited Emily, and was ascending the stairs when Bethany stopped her yet again, "How do you know so much about this, Tris?"

"It's my job," The blonde says softly, walking up the rest of the steps away from an uneasy teen. Softly unlocking the bedroom door before knocking Tris entered Eric's room, taking note of the smell of sick and tired, of nausea and of sweat. Currently he was sprawled on his back, sweat beading on his forehead and hands clenching the sheets. He was awake, but he had just done so, upon hearing her footsteps he sat up slowly on his forearms, he looked bleary eyed. His eyes sockets were red and puffy, his lips were chapped and chewed, his lose looked rubbed raw from rubbing it and blowing it, and his hair was tousled and uncombed. His eyes were less aggressive, and more curious, Tris doubted he recognised her at the moment, and she knew he would need until noon the next day to fully recover.

Slowly she sat down on the bed next to him, looking at him intently, "Can you use pillows to help you sit up?" She cooed gently, gesturing to the scattered pillows beside him. Slowly he nodded and piled them up, leaning back against them and looking at Tris, staring through her like she was there but not really. "I made you some soup, it'll make you feel better okay?" He nodded slowly, watching with a pained expression as she stirred the soup and scooped a spoonful, blowing on it before raising it to his lips. Eric flinched at first at the sensations of touch and heat, but as soon as the smell of fresh made food invaded his nose he took the spoon from her with a steady hand, shoving the contents into his mouth letting the flavours of basil, tomato and something else sooth his nerves to the very core. He moaned, a soft unexpected sound that made Tris's eyes widen, then he made a grab for the bowl lifting the edge to his lips and drinking it.

Tris watched in awe at how quickly he ate, part of her knew it wasn't good for him to eat so quickly, but the other part of her smiled inwardly at his seemingly quick recovery. Soon the sound of gasping and gulping could only be heard in the room, followed by the occasional scrape of the spoon against the bowl in Eric's hands, and then he was done, staring down at the empty dish in his lap like someone else had eaten his food. Then he did something strange, he looked over at Tris, eyes wide and innocent like before saying, "Can I have another bowl please?"

 **Here you are! Almost 4,000 words of love for you guys! I wanted to add in more to Tris's story because once things begin to slip out about your past, little things follow, especially if you dwell with the people from it. Who do you think Tris's former abusive boyfriend is? What about Drew, is he a crooked cop? Or just freaking weird?**

 **Shoutout to BooksLover2000, and to murmelinchen for getting some of her story, it does involve a child.. but that's all I'm giving for now. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Her newest client was a brutish looking redheaded woman. She easily stood at six feet tall but her shoulders were bulky and her jaw and chin were set, she had more masculine features in her build and face as opposed to feminine ones. Her eyes were a dark brown color, nearly black against the raw pink of her eyes. Her hair was the color of rust on red paint and fell in dread locks down her back, a black bandana kept the locks out of her way, but she was already out of it enough. Her lips were bitten raw and black scabs dotted them, she winced whenever his lips moved or when she spoke, and ran her tongue over them often. Her name was Molly, who had done molly and something else.

With a sigh Tris glared between her screen and the woman in the chair in front of her. "Molly what is your full name?" The woman on call didn't move, she just kept staring open mouthed at the wall behind Tris. "Molly?" Tris asked, sitting up straighter. With no response for five minutes Tris sighed through her nose and rose to her feet, walking past her client for the door, "Six," A hoarse voice croaked, Tris stopped, turning looking curiously at the woman. It was the first word she had said that day, and it was almost over, "There was six, six days of it all you know?"

"Tell me about it," Tris cooed, walking back over to the woman,

"Don't you know?" Molly asked, leaning back in her chair and looking toward the ceiling,

"I can't recall, what was it like?" Tris said carefully,

"Greater than any sex I can tell you, made you forget how shitty life is," Molly mumbled,

"Where was it? The party?" Tris asked, staring intently at the redhead,

"Where all the greatest parties are, I shouldn't tell though," She grined before wincing and looking down at her lap,

"I'm good at keeping secrets," Tris promised, rising to her feet as her patients breaths quickened,

"You know... who, makes the best stuff in the... red light district?" Molly panted out, furrowing her brows and trying to catch her breath that she hauled in and out. Tris kneeled beside the redhead and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing large circles on her back. "Red Jay," Molly said, grinning and splitting open her lips again, the red seeping along the cracks of her chapped and raw bitten lips.

That was three hours ago, now Tris stood in her living room staring out the large window to the city, brows furrowed and the corners of her lips pulled into a frown. One arm crossed over her ribs and the older holding her phone to her ear. She had been talking with the police department, specifically the precinct Zeke worked at, trying to tie in RJ's involvement with drugs and just how much money he was making and crime he was committing, it wasn't her job, but she tried to assist whenever she could. The phone beeped again and a machine began speaking through the phone, telling her that there was no one to assist her at the moment and to try again later.

Growling in her throat Tris ended the call, tossing her phone onto the couch as she fell onto it herself. She leaned forward, pressing her elbows on her knees and rubbing her thin ice cold fingers into her eyes. A lot had happened in the few days that Eric and Beth moved in with Tris. Eric shot through his withdrawal in just two days, the worst part was over, and now he needed time to recover. Bethany got to taste a bit of normalcy with Christina while they shopped, she and Tris had grown close quickly in the short time they were with each other. But while they got along, Eric and Tris went to war with each other, hand grenades were thrown and bullets fired. Tris smirked at the irony as she thought of how well she knew herself, she hated fighting, but that didn't mean she wasn't good at it.

Then there was the matter of the promises Tris had made and goals she had set for herself, Bethany still needed self defense training, and Eric needed to be whipped into shape. As soon as Beth's papers went through she could enrol into the school a few miles away, she could be social and go out and act like a normal teen ager. Meanwhile Tris would help Eric with looking for a job and a place to live, as he needed both. Tris sighed, running her fingers through her hair, gliding her nails over her scalp as her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

What would she do now that the man who beat her within an inch of her life was out of jail? Would he try to find her? He had no reason to, but he was sick, something was wrong with his head and he had thought for the longest time that he was showing her how much he loved her. Tris scowled, gripping her shoulders and glaring furiously at the coffee table in front of her. That isn't love, you don't hit someone and then claim you love them, that's abuse. Now sitting here Tris wondered why she stayed with him, and without much thought to it her mind came up with a few reasons. One of them being she was popular and she was pretty, everyone at her highschool knew her name, she had so wrongfully thought he was a good guy looking to hang out. Another reason was for money, he was loaded but she wasn't that shallow. Another for comfort, though the only comfort she got from him was through bruises and cuts, through meaningless sex and harsh threats. She scoffed, forcing those metal doors shut to run away to another reason, one that came in the form of a tablet drug, which threw stones across the surface of the water belonging to another lake. One that she refused to swim in at the moment.

She needed someone to talk to, and she realized that with the drop of one warm tear. She'd been struggling with herself for so long, and now that she was thrown into a different level of pain she felt herself crumbling inwards. Her heart ached and her body felt sore, her mind was in shambles and she was losing her grip. And again she would fail to fight because she was incapable of holding herself up on her own. But hadn't she always done that? Hadn't she always been the one to hold onto hope by a thread even when it ate at her insides? Hadn't she protected herself from the loneliness of her childhood? No, she hadn't, she tried to but all she had accomplished was covering up her feelings and flaws, hiding her pain for the sake of others who had felt more than she.

A weight shook the couch cushion next to her, making Tris look over to whoever had sat there. She was met by the face of her panting boxer, her loyal companion who had been with her from the start. Tris smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around Emily's body, pulling the dog closer as she nuzzled her face into the animal's neck. "Oh Emily, you know what to do right?" Tris asked, the dog merely whimpered, opening its maw enough to lick Tris's head and face. The blonde laughed, it was a nasally sound that fell from her lips in huffs and soft sounds. "You're so gross," Tris said, pulling away from her companion and scratching her nails along the dog's back. Emily licked her face before looking down and hopping off the couch.

Tris smiled, it was a simple twitch of both corners of her mouth before spreading into a wide grin. Emily wagged her tail and huffed at her owner. Tris flew to her feet and clapped, bending her knees slightly, smiling and keeping eye contact with her now focused dog. Then Tris flinched, looking like she was about to run, making Emily crouch down. Then Tris actually began to sprint, darting over the couch and landing hearing Emily's collar jingle and nails click against the ground as she began chasing after Tris. A delighted giggle left Tris's rosy lips as she ran to the kitchen, feeling her dog on her heels. She grabbed the corner of the hallway, squealing when she felt some of Emily's saliva land on her ankle, the dog barreled into the wall skidding to a halt before taking off after her human.

Tris spared a glance behind her and giggled furiously again, pushing faster with her legs before she arrived at the training room, quickly she shoved open the door biting her lip as her dog nearly jumped on her. "No!" Tris shouted with glee, stumbling across the mat staring over her shoulder at her black boxer, who was running full speed with her pink tongue flopping out the side of her maw. Tris would have fallen to the floor laughing like she normally did when running around with Emily, but instead her body slammed into something hard and warm. Tris wrapped her arms around it and hissed, the bruises she had gained by fighting Eric were still green on her skin.

Emily flopped down on the mat and panted, which confused Tris because she would have ran back and forth until Tris called her dog's name. Tris panted softly, taking in what it was exactly that she was holding. It couldn't have been a bag, and then warmth wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and looked up, already feeling the other heart beat through the chest of her holder. Eric of all people, looked down at Tris with a bewildered expression, sweat beaded on his forehead and neck and he himself was panting. Then Tris took in his clothes and the rough around his hands on her skin. "Eric," She gasped, still catching her breath.

"Tris," He replied, still holding her, so close in fact that their chests pressed together and their skin stayed together until Tris's navel. "What are you doing in here?" She asked,

"Blowing off steam, why are you running through the house?"

"Playing with Emily," Tris responded softly pulling away from Eric's warmth and balling her hands into fists at her sides, "Eric you should be resting-"

"I've been resting, Tris," He interrupts, "I'm tired of it,"

"No you've been healing," She states, "now you need to rest because healing requires a lot of energy from your body, I'm surprised you're even standing, let alone punching a bag," Their gazes lock, and for once it isn't a furious battle between waves of silver knives and thunderstorms. It's a nice little wake from a tidal pool and foam is beginning to build up, instead of knives there's mist spraying up between them, cooling the ever heated atmosphere. Eric looked away from her at first, his eyes flicking everywhere but her face, before he sighed and looked down at her, placing his hands on his hips he spoke, "Tris,"

"Eric," She said, looking up at him through her eyelashes,

"Will you go out with me?" He asks, Tris blinks, staring at him wide eyed and shocked. Did he mean, start a relationship with him? Did she know him well enough to start one? Did she want to start one? Now of all times, and with him? The petite blonde woman bit her lip and looked up at him, he had shaved, and it seemed like he showered, that was good at least. She closed her eyes and sighed, shooting down any fluttering that threatened to occur, "Eric, I can't you're my-"

"I meant outside, Tris," He says, stepping away from her and looking straight at her. She goes doe eyed, truly taken aback by the elaboration on the meaning, then the gears in her brain turn and hiss with steam and she begins scolding herself on the thoughts that he wanted something from her. She covers this scolding process with a sly smile and a glance at the floor, before she crosses her arms and looks at him. Noticing by her reaction, how a rare moment is exposed. Eric's lips twitch, the corners flitting up a notch before slowly pulling into a grin. She can't help but notice how nice his genuine smile is, how human it makes him look aside from the regular broodiness and threatening glares that he normally gave off.

Then she nodded, pulling herself out of observing him, off of the path that would lead to attraction. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "Where do you want to go?" She asked,

"On a walk, I've been in this house for two days now," Eric said, as he began unwrapping the tape from his hands.

"You want to go for a run?"

"You want me to pass out?" He retorts, Tris smirks at him and leads him out of the leather scented gym. Emily got to her feet and trotted after them when Tris patted her leg. There was a silent agreement between them to silence, Bethany was in her room borrowing Tris's computer to watch videos and listen to music and preferred to be left alone that day. So Tris and Eric had quietly gotten ready to go out, when Eric was back downstairs and rummaging through the fridge Tris left him to tell Beth of their departure. Softly she tapped her knuckles to the door waiting to hear a response, when she got one she stepped in, taking in Beth's sprawled out form on her messy bed with the computer in front of her. She looked up, pushing her dark hair over her shoulder and catching Tris's gaze with her green eyes, "Hey," She said,

"Hey, how are you?"

"Relaxing, what's up?"

"Eric and I were about to out on a walk," Tris started, taking in the widened eyes of his younger sister, "We might stop and get something to eat, did you want something?"

"Uhm, yeah, a burger or something would be good," The teen said, eyeing the blonde woman with suspicion, "Did he blackmail you?"

"No," Tris said, smiling softly and turning to the door, "He asked, anyway, we'll be gone with Emily for an hour or so," Then she stopped realizing something, "Don't open the door for anyone, call me if anything okay?" Beth nodded and smiled, waving goodbye and shouting, "Have fun!" Tris smiled and closed the door, walking to the kitchen to find Eric playing a half hearted game of tug-of-war with the black and white canine creature. She paused at the end of the hallway, she felt like she was intruding but catching something rare at the same time. She stayed there so she could act casual like she hadn't seen a thing of his playful growling and baring his teeth- grinning and huffing words of encouragement, if he turned around.

She took notice of how loose his shoulders were, how relaxed he almost seemed, how he had re-gelled his hair and thrown on a black coat. Faintly Tris could make out the various tattoos that lined and blocked up his neck and arm. She hadn't the time to fully assess what he looked like, and made a silent note in her mind to do so soon.

When Eric had reluctantly let Emily win he sighed and ruffled up her fur, scratching his uneven nails against her short fur and skin. She took to a liking of that and let him know by licking up his arm and hand. He stood and Tris backstepped a few times before setting a normal walk, coming into view just as he turned around. She smiled at him lightly as she grabbed her wallet, keys, and a simple black jacket. Eric washed his hands and pointed to the dark leather on the coat rack by Tris, "Are we taking her?"

"Yeah," Tris said, walking over and grabbing her phone from the couch, she rubbed her sleeve over her face to be rid of any obvious salt residue left from her tears. When she had checked everything and nodded to Eric they left, locking the door and walking around the house block. It was only five minutes in the cold dreary day when Eric asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well you mentioned running, so you must run," He said, keeping a steady leisurely pace by her side, Emily walking ahead loosely between them. The blonde woman looked up at him, smirking slightly, "Good catch," She praised, ruffling his metaphorical feathers, "I run when I can, I used to do it religiously, that was until I suddenly dropped a vital 15 pounds," She stopped abruptly, awkwardly like she had given him too much. He watched her as she pressed her spanish pink lips together, intrigued at learning something new, he felt like he was living with a stranger who knew everything about him but he was forbidden to know about her. She fell into a hole of thought and furrowed her brows slightly, in the back of her mind she was aware of Eric's questioning gaze, of his steady gaze on her skin. Then she dropped the struggling facade and shrugged, "I was put into the hospital for about a week before I was healthy enough continue life,"

"What happened?"

"Due to the stress piled on top of unhealthy eating habits, on top of lacking sleep my body became severely weakened, if I wasn't working, which was almost always, I was running or working out until I couldn't. While I was on a normal morning run my body gave out and I went into shock," She says softly, pausing at a crosswalk with Eric, refusing to look at him. "I can't run like that anymore, can't exercise like that, no over exerting for me," She said with false enthusiasm, Eric frowned. Not believing that she would do that to herself, when he had first met her he had thought she was an even bitchier version of himself, thought that she was just doing her job and that she worked without any empathy towards what she did or who she happened to work with. He had gathered-even in his hysteria- that she was an incredibly calculating and solid person, that she was so down to earth it was difficult to uproot her. that even though she could be brutal and have a whiplash like tongue and personality she was also caring, she was maternal, intelligent, deadly and beautiful. She was familiar, and even though she didn't open herself to him she opened her arms for him. She was perhaps the purest soul he had met.

They set at a walking pace again, Emily trotting ahead, sniffing the concrete and asphalt huffing when she walked too far ahead. Given that Tris had shared some of her puzzle pieces with him without tensing up or closing off, he decided to wade a little deeper into the water, "Bethany told me you collapsed," he started off, shameless as he blew his gossip with his younger sister, "Even though I wasn't that right yet, she said that two cops had brought you home," He paused, he had referred to her house as home. His and his sister's home with Tris. He couldn't remember the last time he had thought of a living space as comforting, as warm, as welcoming, as familiar and soothing, as home. maybe wading into the water a little deeper was a bad idea, he himself was already starting to slip and sink.

He looked over to Tris just as a park had come into view, perfectly trimmed dying brush and trees shading and standing at attention by a black barred fence. Her face looked ashen, her eyes greyer than he'd ever seen, half lidded, blonde eyelashes begging to caress her cheeks, "I did, I was," She confirmed quietly, letting Emily lead the way to the entrance of the park, as they had been down this trail countless times. Eric slid his hands into his pockets, not sure what to ask her, "What happened, you get into a fist fight?"

"No," She huffed a short laugh, "Nothing like that,"

"Then what?"

"I…" She tried, her face becoming sorrowful, making Eric's chest squeeze, her nose and her cheeks blushed as she closed her eyes, "I found something out, that while I'm glad I did, it frustrated me," She said cryptically, looking at the ground, watching one foot fall in front of the other, and she's painfully reminded of how she had to put just one foot in front of the other for so long, living just that day, taking it one at a time. Then she stopped, her body already knowing they had come far enough and she eyed the bench she had often run away to and she sat down.

Eric stood and stared at her a moment, he was incredibly unused to seeing her like this, so wounded, so scared and feral at the same time. She was so well kept, so solid, she was supposed to be in control of herself in case he wasn't. Now she was staring out somewhere past him, at the various trees and dead flower patches, at the grey skeletal world at her fingertips. But she didn't seem like she'd reach out any time soon, her fingers were curled and placed perfectly in her lap like she had rehearsed the position, one hand gripping Emily's leash so hard her knuckles were white. Eric sat down next to her, letting his knee knock against hers and rest there, letting her warmth seep through his jeans and into his still healing needle pricked skin.

She looked over at him, a critical turn of her head and then a curious tilt, she blinked, her lips parting as he spoke first, "You know, Tris, I'm sure you know everything about me,"

"I don't," She said, an amused smile curling her lips,

"What don't you know?" He asked, looking over at her, taking in her sudden smile,

"Plenty, Eric, I only know what I'm required to know about you," She explained, "how you feel or why you did the things in life that you did I have no clue. There's a difference between being informed and knowing someone, and I find that you don't truly know someone until you're both in the dark," Eric stared at her, his silver and blue eyes tracing her pale skin, following the perfect shape of her doe like eyes, bewitching. Touched her round yet sharp cheeks and followed her thin jaw, down to her chin and for a moment, her lips. Bitten pink and cherry red, plump lower lips and a thin upper, spanish and they fit her nicely. He couldn't remember the last time he had paid such attention to any other woman that wasn't his sister. And he had been with plenty.

What seemed like an eternity of staring at her heart shaped face had only been a few moments before he spoke to her, "What happened, to make you crumble like this, rip apart at the seams, tear from your flesh but implode into yourself like you don't have a choice?" She stared at him hard, peering into his soul.

"Why do you want to know?" She demands suddenly, loudly, recoiling from him and nearly barking like mad.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It's not just you Eric! It's not like we're a thing, you're my patient not my friend!" She shouts, panicked. He stops, staring at her with cold hatred, "No Tris! I'm not your fucking friend but at least I try to be! I'm not emotionally detached and I'm not sorry for that! I'm not heartless and I'm not insensitive!" He shouts back,

"Are you," She narrows her eyes, voice dropping from a shout to a threat, "saying, through all of the shit that I've done, that I'm all of that?"

"The shit that you've done?" He repeats, anger seething off of his very skin, "Was what is required of you by job, don't even pretend to say you did it out of the goodness of your heart,"

"Oh so now I'm not a good person? What am I then? Eric," She bites, "A lowlife like you?" He snaps, launching to his feet and shaking his head at her, snarling at the world and then himself. An inhuman sound hurls from his lips making Emily growl as he turns to face Tris, face hot with rage, "I don't see why Christina threatened to kill me if I hurt you, you're clearly capable of handling yourself, you're not even fucking worth her threats, or Will telling me over and over again how much of a goody two shoes you are, if you're such a good fucking person Tris go find another fucking one, and if you can't then I guess you'll have to fuck yourself won't you?"

"Is that the best you can come up with, attacking me with that out of all the things you can say? Fuck you Eric! Don't act like you know me- like they do!" She shouts, standing and storming up to him,

"Then who are you Tris? What are you so afraid of showing the world?" He demands,

"My fucking life!" She screams, gripping her hands together and bending over as if she were in agony, "You wouldn't fucking know Eric! Wouldn't know how the women you fuck feel afterwards! Wouldn't know how used and disgusted with themselves they are, or the fear of getting pregnant!You don't know how much it hurts and you'd think they're screaming for pleasure but they're not! You wouldn't ever know how it affected them," She says, softly now as her voice is breaking, he's about to retaliate when his mind puts two and two together, "You were raped, weren't you," He says, his voice incredibly soft and his throat stinging due to the screamfest they had.

Now he can only stare at her as she begins to sob, her body trembling and her voice choked out, sharp gasps and coughs falling in and out of her lips. He didn't know what made him do it, but instantly his arms were around her, holding her small body against his before he picked her up and held her as he sat back down on the bench. Feeling her grip his clothes, drench them in her warm salty tears. Feel her face pressed into his chest and neck, breaths hot and rapid. All he did was hold her.

 **Well, that escalated quickly c; At first I wanted an incredibly fluff like chapter, but then I was brutally reminded that they are still strangers, and they happen to be two clashing peoples. Conflict, if vented can hurt the other and even thyself, but it makes room for what conflict took up. Tell me what you think? I promise to put in a surprise soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

The sky seemed black when something buzzed against Eric's leg, rapid then paused, then rapid again like it had a hard time containing it's excitement. Apparently the motion of the electronic device was enough to pull the woman in his arms out of her pit of shock and horror, she pulled her face from his sticky shirt, her nose, eyes, cheeks and lips flushed a cherry red color, eyes puffy though her tears had long ago run out. Her fingers reached around into her back pocket, whipping out her phone, her eyes looked dead. She looked hollow like she was locking herself away from everything that had transpired between them. When those foggy eyes of hers landed on her phone screen however, they widened, her lips parting and eyebrows raising, her finger swiping the screen in less than a millisecond before raising it to her ear, "Hello?" She said, her voice surprisingly strong,

"Hey!" It was Beth, "Where are you guys?"

"At the Park, not far," Tris said, avoiding Eric's questioning gaze, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just wondering when you're coming home?" Beth asked, her voice pippy,

"We can come home right now," Tris said, shifting from Eric's hold, wriggling out of his lap, her legs and chest were on fire, and she could have sworn then that Eric was a heater in human form. "How long have we been gone?" Tris asked, stretching her legs and back,

"Two almost three hours, it's almost nine you know? I called because I figured you'd try to check in," Beth told her,

"You want me to check in?" Tris asked loudly, sparing a glance over at a resting Emily,

"Well," Beth paused, "yes," she said hesitantly, like she wanted to say more,

"Are you okay?" Tris asked again, walking back over to Eric, looking at him warily, at this he tensed up, leaning forward and standing up from his seated position. Bethany chirped through the phone, voice unsteady, clipped, to anyone else her lie would have been passable, but to Tris, her wavering was a dead give away, "Yeah, totally,"

"Are you sure?" Tris pressed, gathering Emily up, listening with held breath to the other side of the line,

"Yep, just hungry," Beth said, "Anyway, bring something home? I heard there was a UFC match today on TV and it's going to play in a few minutes, I thought we could eat dinner and watch it,"

"Okay sounds good," Tris sighs, "See you soon," The phone line cuts and the screen goes home in her hand, slowly, Tris looked at Eric, her eyes lazily tracing the bend of his body, his ruffled clothes, his stoic expression, save for the raised eyebrow. A smirk twitched onto the corners of her lips, "It was Bethany, asking if we were coming home soon," Eric nodded, not paying it too much mind before he rose to his feet, stretching his legs, arms, and back. After several pops and grunts he stood straight and slid his hands into his jacket pockets, staring pointedly at the blonde woman, a blank expression on his face, "What?" She asked, lacing her fingers into the grip of Emily's leash, Eric shrugged, "Nothing," He said, walking off in front of her in the direction of home, he only got a few paces in front of her before she grabbed his forearm, fingers digging in to his tattooed skin, "I promised Beth we'd pick something up before we went back," She told him, voice quiet, was she okay? No of course she wasn't, any idiot should know by her slight trembling that her mind was still at war with her memories. If anything, he wanted to be the smarter guy who would make her feel better, hold her like he had been on the bench. But he also knew of her strength, and if she needed him to lean on even for the time being, she would say so. A part of him, very small, whispered that she wasn't that type of person to confess her struggles. He refused to believe that.

So instead of saying something to her about how frail and shaken she looked, how pale her face was despite the red bitten spots on her nose and cheeks, how she should have thought to go straight home because she really looked like she needed a hug; he nodded once and mumbled a very soft "Okay," And let her lead the way through the barren park.

The trees looked like burnt skeletons reaching up to the sky for a hint of sunlight, golden rays of life to touch them if not the earth rather than the depressing rain that poured upon the ground at night. Emily seemed to like the near frigid cold of the night, as she waddled and panted giddily by Tris's side. The blonde woman beside him hadn't removed her hand from his arm, nor had she stepped away from him, and now their footsteps were in the creepy sync that they fall into. Creating a steady beat to fill the silence between them.

When they got back onto the street sidewalk, the lamps lit up her white blonde hair, turning it to moonlight atop her pretty head, though the moon had yet to be seen this cloudy night. She spared him a glance, eyes big and glossy and more down to earth, she was here now back to herself and away from the horrors and pain she had experienced. They were this beautiful opal blue, like burning blue fire, the kind only seen in an often times violent chemical reaction. But there was nothing violent in those pools of fascinating blue. He could stare at her all day, admiring the curve of her lips; her upper this little wave of a rose petal that framed her lower lips perfectly, like roses. Her face was this perfect angle, no matter what direction he came at her from, she was always addicting to look at, never awkward. Her nose, though a bit long, was sharp and keen to fit between her eyes and cheeks; cheeks that were high with the bones that set them in a soft heart. She was stunning, awe inspiring and if it wasn't weird he would watch her, no matter what she was doing as long as he could see her.

She smirked, it was a slight flutter and twitch of the corners of her lips before she spoke, "What?" It was a simple chirp of a voice and still it was enough to spread a content smile onto his lips, "You know where we're going?" He asked her,

"Yes, it's this charming little burger place," She sighed, turning away from him just as the pedestrian sign turned green, they walked and she continued, "I used to eat there a lot when I was in high school, it's called Doughty Burgers, you might like it,"

"What were they like?" He asks, letting every word of hers bleed in,

"Pardon?" She asked, shooting him a confused glance,

"Your brothers, if you're all around the same age, you must have gone to school together," He clarifies, observing the way her lips press together and eyebrows knit for a moment before she looks away. Everything is out in the open now even if she didn't want it to be, Eric had a habit of noticing things after a person started to lose it. Tris was on the very edge of losing her cool with her past, which allowed Eric to pay more attention to the way she acted, her words and the meanings behind them, what she did with her free time. It almost struck him as funny, that she was the therapist and he the patient but now the axis had flipped. "Caleb didn't go to the same High school that I did, Tobias did though, but he was a junior when I was a freshman, so I only spent two years in school with him,"

"How was that?" Eric asked,

"Interesting," She sighed a smile tilting her lips, "He was a troublemaker, if he wasn't beating someone up, he was sneaking out-ditching class," She smiled genuinely now, her hand sliding down from his elbow to his lower forearm, holding him there, "And what did you do?" He asked her,

"Well, Tobias liked to be in my business, so if I got a new boyfriend or my grades started slipping he would let everyone know it. There were times when I wanted to humiliate him with bathtub baby pictures and the student yearbook, but I decided against it. Sibling rivalry wasn't in my status-qo. Besides we were both one and the same, he the extrovert of the family and me the total introvert, despite the many fights we did have, and the loss of someone we loved, and shocking discoveries, we still stayed together. Him always the super protective older brother, and I the brainiac younger sister,"

"Sounds fun,"

"Oh it was," She says, her hand now at his wrist, "Most of it anyway,"

"What about the loss?" He asked her, looking down at her,

"I think that's a story for another time," She says softly, her footsteps slowing the slightest bit, "We're here," She mumbles to him, pausing in her tracks and looking towards a rusted brick building with a hunter green rain cover, the sign was in bright red and the door read 'open'. Tris smiled and lead him into the restaurant her fingers around his wrist now as the smell of cooked red meat hit them both. Bubbling hot sliced cheddar cheese steamed and continued to cook on the hand ground and prepared patties that sizzled and fumed with natural grease. Employees dressed in black and red worked with fresh vegetables and tomatoes, cutting and laying and garnishing each special order plate. It was something out of a movie, with the styled and signed pictures of old ford trucks and buicks. Girls serving at older outlets from the beginnings of the restaurants big boom into the monopoly race.

Beside him, Tris smiled, drawing her hand from his wrist for a moment before she walked further inside, but she stopped. Frozen in place, fingers limp in his hand as he squeezed. Slowly he laced their fingers together, drawing her attention back to him as he leaned in, lips brushing her ear as he whispered to her, "You're right Tris, I'm not your friend, but you're wrong about me being just your client," She pulled away from him, staring up at him wide eyed, just as he pulled away from her, snapping the scissors of truth on a fine string that tied them together. He supposed he had told her now. She was smart, she could understand.

It had taken them a few minutes, because this little burger joint wasn't just her favorite it seemed, it was quite popular in this little city. They hadn't spoken to each other, aside from discussing what Bethany might like, and of course, who would pay for the meal. For once, Tris let him pay, a whopping 12.19 for three burgers and two soft drinks with a side of fries. The order taken to go, smiles exchanged and a few slight brushes of skin to skin later Tris, Eric and Emily were walking back to the house.

It was on one particular glance and sip of her drink that Tris decided to ask him, overstepping the boundaries she set for herself, "How many tattoos do you have?" She asked him, looking back at him with wide dark eyes, her lips glazed with the sugary drink in her hand. He smirked, the right side of his mouth spreading up further than the left, "One," He answered,

"One?" She repeated, raising a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow,

"Yep, it's all connected,"

"Then, what does it mean?"

"Well, up my neck it's a labyrinth that reaches around to the base of my skull," He explains, watching the look of slight curiosity flash through her eyes, "The only full path recedes into my hair, it's actually a maze. But down that, to my shoulders are a set of wings, there's stuff between them that goes down my spine and reaches down my arms but that's about it. Not too many tattoos," Eric sums up, smiling down at her. Wanting to tell her the things that ravaged the back of his mind at only 5 days with her. "What do they mean?" It was a simple question, except, it wasn't. His tattoos sealed away demons and created promises etched into his very skin. The meanings behind them were deeper than what his eyes could entail. He didn't know if he was willing to tell her those meanings yet, so instead he responded with, "What about yours? I heard you have four,"

"Me?" She asked, her tone light, treading on ice.

"Yeah, I'll trade a piece of mine for one of yours," Eric offers, his voice slightly gruff and direct,

"Okay," She nods once, "I have one tattoo that spreads across my left collar bone," He looks at her pointedly, eyes flashing something strange, "It is three ravens, one for each beautiful soul that I meet in this life,"

"Beautiful soul?"

"Someone who is purely good, despite their behaviours or their situations, their past," She mumbled, staring off after Emily, the cold wind picking up and reddening her cheeks and nose. She ought to have known, her impact on him and his sister, in just the five days. Did she know, that she truly has an influence on the world, aside from her silence and her rough way of teaching, she was extraordinary and Eric couldn't remember the last time he had ever met someone like her. Part of him wanted to tell her she was appreciated, not alone as she so chooses to be. That there's more to her life than her past and her job, and living alone in a big and beautiful house.

Warring with himself was very unlike Eric, he was normally such a self assured person, confident in his words and actions, but now around her, always around her he had watched what he said, and did. If he weren't bedridden he would have been able to stop his heart from squeezing tight in his chest when he felt her brush her fingers through his hair, to keep from staring at her in awe as she held up the weight of her world on her shoulders and still managed to help him. He swears to himself that he would have changed a lot of the things he did around her, because not a few days ago was he sick of her presence, of her very voice. Now he can't get enough. What was it, that she was doing to him to make him feel this way? He would have asked her if her phone didn't ring.

Quickly, reflexively her hand shot to her back pocket and whipped out her phone, her eyes just grazing the screen as she answered, "Hello? We're on our way," Tris said, smiling slightly to reassure herself that she wasn't failing as a guardian. Panting is the first thing she picked up and slamming doors, something that made cold shoot down her spine and electricity to shock the nape of her neck, Tris stopped, "Hello? Bethany?"

"Tris? Where are you?" The teen whispered,

"Almost there, I can see the block, what's wrong?" She asks, picking up her walking pace again. Eric shooting her worried looks before steeling himself inside and out again. "Tris hurry,"

"Bethany, what's wrong?" Tris asks sternly, switching her gears into a slight jog,

"There's someone trying to get into the house,"

"Hide, now, don't try to fight okay? Don't end the call, but don't make a sound until we're there," Tris said quickly, hushed, sparing a fleeting glance to Eric she clutched her phone tighter and ran, sprinting and letting go of Emily's leash, knowing the dog would follow. Feet slapping against pavement, cold wind biting and rushing against her skin, the sound of tires of a street whisking by filled her ears like a jet engine taking off. The buzz low in her head as she ran through oncoming traffic not bothering to stop, or look back to see if Eric was following lead. She huffed, unused to such speed in such a long distance on short notice, she couldn't really remember the last time she ran like this, borderline for a life. Her heart crashed against her ribs, aching and scratching at her parched throat she licked her lips and pushed harder, long legs stretching wide as her house came closer and closer into view. No she would not lose Bethany to someone else, she would never lose someone like that again.

When her car was in view and her body heaving and burning, she stopped, widened eyes slowly narrowing and eyebrows knitting together, gears locking into place before sparking and spinning like mad in her mind. Tris clenched her fists, pausing only for a moment to ensure Eric in his shape was able to keep up, and that Emily didn't run off. Tris then turned her sights to her house, glaring hard at the door, noticing how it was slightly ajar. She tossed a wary and infuriated glance at Eric, holding a finger up to her lips before she gestured to the house. At the corner of her eye she noticed how Eric grabbed Emily's leash, standing near the front door in case the intruder tried to book it.

Swiftly and silently Tris silenced her phone and handed it to Eric, sliding her thin fingers against the paint of her door and pushing it slowly open. Eyeing the dark of the house, stepping in slowly heel to toe, silently lurking to the shadows. Slinking along the wall and looking for any signs of a break in, finding none she steeled herself, listening for a creek of the floorboard as she moved, brushing her fingers against the wall. A door shutting and footsteps made her pause, eyes narrowing and lips turning down into a sneer. Ears picking up what her eyes could not around the corner, had to be male, unless the woman had larger feet and weighed almost 200 pounds. The person teetered, leaning back and stepping towards the kitchen, foot falls assured, breaths shallow and even. When he was within arms reach of her, she lunged, a snarl escaping her as she shoved the infiltrator hard against her wall.

He grunted, and in a split second she assessed what she could, stong chest, broad shoulders, tall, very tall, well muscled and tense. That was all she got before she and him were on the floor growling and snarling, throwing fists and fighting dirty. When she got the chance she kicked him off of her, rolling up to her feet and screaming for Eric, knowing that she wasn't strong enough to take down the attacker. She was then slammed to the ground, dragged back by her legs, nails clawing at the ground. He fell to his knees over her lower back, wrapping his arm around her throat and holding up, just hardly cutting off her air supply. She gasped, holding her breath before seething through her nose, bucking up and hitting her tailbone to where his jewels were, he groaned and loosened his grip, allowing her to swing her elbow back into the centerpiece of his chest making him fall back off of her; and though her elbow was hurting more than it should, she scrambled to her feet and backed away from him enough to stumble into Eric's arms. He held her arms and pulled her back away from the man who was struggling not to whither on the floor. She struggled, adrenaline coursing through her like a drug, making her thrash and pull against a man twice her size, "Tris," He said, but it wasn't Eric.

Tris froze, her mess of white blonde and near black underlay of hair settling over her right eye, strands sticking to her dropped mouth as she stared wide eyed in realization as to who was in her house. She panted slowly and deeply, slowing her racing thoroughbred heart. "You got good," He continued, his voice hoarse as he got to his feet. Eric's hands tightened around her upper arms as her body slowly went slack. Suddenly the lights flipped on and all faces and places were illuminated. There he stood, clad in the usual black that stuck to him like skin, he looked the same, dark blue eyes, tanned skin, dark brown hair, crooked and hooked nose, but this time it sported blood. The same crimson that covered her knuckles, and dripped from her lip.

He squared his shoulders and wiped his nose with his strong hand while he looked over to the light switch placement, and there Bethany stood; clutching a knife slack at her side as she stared at the three others with a bewildered expression.

 **I am so sorry for not posting, I was stuck for a while but still wrote, though it was very little. Anyway, I apologize if this chapter is a bit less catchy, and the angst isn't too developed, but I don't have much Drama in my life, in fact I strive to avoid it. But I hope that a short cliffhanger is enough to get you all and I through to the next chapter, which will be much easier to write. Anyway, enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Here he sat, holding a bag of ice to his skin and chest, at the island bar staring with a bemused expression at Tris and the girl he had learned to be Bethany, the teen under Tris's care until she was 18. Tris, after a few minutes of shock following her panic mode, had realised that not only had her brother finally come home after nearly a year of no contact, but Bethany had grabbed a knife above all else and had not hidden. And this realization lead to her having yet another panic attack, to which she expressed in full to the dark haired girl. However, because Beth had chosen to grab a knife above all things instead of hiding, it was announced by Tris that Bethany would get self defense training. Sooner rather than later by both herself and Tobias, who had a few quarrels with that. And it was when she argued with him that things began to get interesting, "She needs this training, I was planning on doing it myself soon anyway,"

"Then you can do that while I hang around, can't you?" Tobias reasoned,

"No, I still need to work with Eric for his physical therapy,"

"So you bit off more than you could chew, didn't you?"

"No Tobias," Tris sighed, eyeing Bethany with a soft expression as she leaned on the counter, "Things got complicated,"

"I heard," Tobias said, nodding and looking at his younger sister, "That's why I popped in,"

"It was rather sudden of you don't you think?" Tris asked, turning toward Tobias, "No calls, nothing?"

"I figured you'd watched at least one of my last few matches, I told reporters I was going home for a while," He said softly, raising his eyebrows to his hairline. Tris stared for a few moments before sighing and shaking her head, "No, I hadn't watched them, I was working," She explained, remembering Christinas words in the tattoo parlor. She eyed the man in front of her warily, worried that he might somehow destroy whatever enigma that she had so carefully created, she was capable of opening up without giving away her life secrets, save for what happened with Eric in the park, to which she still needed to address. But right now, above all else, she needed to speak with Tobias, about one thing in particular before she can rest easy again in her brother's presence. Her eyes flashed to Eric, who was sitting on the couch eyeballing the food from the burger joint, "Hey, Eric, would you give Beth her food? I'll be right back,"

"Beth? You hungry?" He called out to his sister. The girl bit her lip and exited the kitchen, sidestepping Emily's excited wriggling and nuzzling into the livingroom. Tris locked eyes with her brother a few seconds afterwards and gestured for him to follow as she walked to the front door. Soon they were standing next to each other on the front porch, shivering and fighting the cold in silence. Tris took in Tobias and his appearance, his darker skin, his tattoo peaking out of his shirt, the many scars on his hands, face, just body in general. Fighting had not been good to him, as he now had a fresh scar slicing through the corner of his left eyebrow. She watched as he reached into his jean pocket, producing a lighter and pack of cigarettes. Deftly, somewhat anxiously he pulled a lean and pristine white wrapped nicotine bundle and placed the end between his lips.

Tris could remember the first time she caught him smoking, it was on school campus before a football game, the one that signified homecoming. He was a nervous wreck being the quarterback and had run away from the applause and run ups to relieve himself of the stress, she had gone looking for him, and found him huffing and tearing up on his third sequential cigarette. She knew that he could get busted and off the team if anyone found out, but she had some secrets of her own, ones that he could tell as payback that would get her in an equal amount of trouble by their parents. Tobias had also begged and pleaded she not tell. But that didn't mean she said nothing about it to him, she would have thought he learned by now.

She spoke up as he struggled to spark his lighter, "Didn't know you still smoked," He shot a glance at her, concern in his eyes before he struggled yet again to get a light. Slowly she reached out her hand, getting his attention, "You know it's bad for you right?"

"No shit,"

"Then why do you do it?" She asked, retrieving the lighter from him. Trying once and birthing a flame, Tobias stared at her with a pang of malice like what she did was unfair and the lighter must have been messing with him. Still he let her light the end and kill the flame. He pulled in a small drag at first, still eyeing her before letting it out. Did it once more before watching the smoke blow out into the cold night, marveling in the way it danced and disappeared. Then he spoke up, "I got a call from Zeke shortly after my first announcement," Avoiding her whipping head and curious gaze he continued, "told me Matt is out, no parole, restraining order, house arrest, probation, nothing. Told me they tracked him for a few hours and saw he got a bus to Summit," He paused, taking a drag before blowing it out and eyeing the blonde next to him, "Does he know anyone there?" Tris crossed her arms, pursing her lips and glaring out at the parking lot like something foul sat out there, "His older brother, some of his old friends, that's all I know of, maybe some cousins, I know he stayed out there for weeks at a time, he'd come back fucked up," There was a hint of rage and disgust in her voice, such a foreign thing for him to hear, usually his sister had a firmly pressed cap on her emotions. He stared at her, eyes widening to glossy saucers, "I pulled strings to stay here for a while after Zeke called, are you okay Tris? Has anything happened?"

"I'm okay Tobias," She answered distantly, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, her nose crinkling at the smell of nicotine. Tobias sighed and dropped his cigarette, still good and useable he smothered it with the heel of his shoe before looking up to her, really looking at her. She shook her head, some of her white blonde hairs coming loose from her ponytail and touching her lips, framing her face, "Nothing's happened, not yet,"

"Do they know yet?" He asked, pointing to the door and furrowing his brows,

"No," Tris paused, justifying her vague answers may have veered them into the very danger she wanted to help them avoid, "Not really, Zeke told me when I was out working, I had reacted negatively and he took me home. They asked what happened and I told them nothing," Tobias sighed at her, stepping closer to her by shifting on his feet,

"Is it safe for that girl to be here?"

"She couldn't be safer anywhere else," Tris said softly, nails digging into her upper arms. Tobias eyed this reaction and licked his lower lip before biting it, "I didn't mean anything by that, do you have any plan?"

"I was hoping that I would have Bethany trained basically before she attended school,"

"You enrolled her? Where?"

"DAECA, the high school we went to, I figured she'd have a normal teen experience there," Tris supplied, shrugging her shoulders and looking at her brother.

"Smart, not too far, and the place is familiar. So I guess she's a dependant under you now?"

"Yes but Bethany will be turning seventeen soon, so not for too long," Tris said softly, biting her lip and looking down. The thought of Beth leaving left Tris cold and borderline empty, she had relied on the girl for support more than she realized. After a few moments Tobias spoke up, "Is he business or pleasure?"

"Business," Tris answered quietly,

"Are you sure? Who is he? You two seemed awfully involved with each other when you found out it was me,"

"He's just a client, Tobias," She hissed, glaring hard at him. Tobias did nothing but stand there, lips pulled into a disapproving frown. His body was tensed and jaw clenched like he wanted to speak against her declare, but instead said nothing and looked away from her. Letting her defuse before speaking up, "I was thinking of staying here for two weeks, but if you're busy-"

"I can pull out a bed for you, and meals are no problem, I just have work to do Tobias. My only concern is that you and Eric won't get along,"

"Why's that? You know everyone loves me," He joked,

"He was an addict, Tobias, and he's a bit on edge, I don't want him to freak out and get stressed out when I'm trying to help him detox."

"Okay, I'll stay out of your way, scout's honor."

"You were never a scout Tobias," Tris mused, turning to her brother with a soft smile. He did the same and stepped closer, a genuine smile on his lips as he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Tris took to holding him around his waist, and pressing her face into his chest, "Welcome home, Toby," Tris murmured, and she swore she could feel him smile when he held her tighter.

It was a little over an hour later when everyone had been properly introduced and the stress of the situation had died down. Tobias and Bethany sat on the couch talking rather loudly about some of the fights that Tobias has been in, and won or lost, what it was like to be famous in the fighting world. Questions were equally shot at Bethany about her past school experiences, and if she had met Christina and her boyfriend yet. Emily lay between the two on the couch, occasionally huffing and sighing, being bet and rubbed and scratched on her head and back, to which she appreciated in full. Eric was upstairs in the shower and Tris was in the kitchen downstairs making herself some nighttime tea.

It wasn't until the tea was done and Tris was pouring herself a mug, that Bethany had sauntered over and eyed Tris intently, "So," She quipped, "I need to talk to you,"

"Okay," Tris nodded and sipped her tea before setting it down and crossing her arms, facing the teen. Bethany stood still with her hands clenched into fists, "First, who's sleeping where tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking you if I could share your bed for the night, and I'll set up something tomorrow,"

"Forget setting something up," Beth cooed, "You can share my room, Tobias told me he was staying for a few weeks, that he was going to tackle the couch for a while,"

"He did?" Tris asked, tilting her head to look at her brother, "What else did he tell you?"

"That you agreed as to who was training me,"

"Did he tell you when and who it was?"

"He said he'd train me, like he trained you eventually," Bethany pressed her lips together, her thumb nail picking at her index nail, "What is he doing here?"

"Just popping in," Tris excused, eyeing the girl in front of her. It hurt, that she had to lie to her, but Tris doubted Bethany could handle the news of a psychopath on the loose searching for Tris. That, and she wasn't ready to tell her, or Eric. She wasn't ready to break herself down for them and hope and pray they wouldn't act different, like she was weak. She wasn't. Bethany straightened and stepped closer to Tris, "If he's just stopping by, why have him train me? Is something going on?"

"No Beth, everything's fine. Nothing's happening, it's just convenient for me, easier, he could help you while I could handle work and Eric's physical therapy,"

"I thought he didn't need it,"

"He shouldn't, but it's just a precaution, his episode of withdrawal was short lived, so I want to make sure he's got nothing left in his system, and he's perfectly healthy," Tris supplied, picking up her steaming mug and lifting it to her lips. Bethany nodded in empathy, but didn't leave, instead she waited patiently until Tris placed the cup back down before saying, "I found a file on your computer," Tris paused, staring hard at the teen in front of her, weighing the severity of the situation. Bethany didn't look shocked or mortified, maybe she hadn't seen one of the various files that flashed through Tris's head. But if she hadn't seen one of the files that involved her dirty and foggy past, what did she find? Tris wet her lips and nodded, calmly speaking, "Okay, what of?"

"What happened to your mom?" Beth asked first, giving away what the file was initially about. Tris sighed and looked down at her feet, tilting her head and searching for a softer blow to deal rather than the harsh truth, that her mother was robbed of her life. While standing there stalling however, Tris couldn't find anything to give to the girl that was anything far from the truth, nothing that would be believable. So she told the truth, though it hurt, "She died from ovarian cancer, she was young, I hadn't graduated high school yet. There was nothing the doctors could do but make her comfortable," Bethany this time, was the one to freeze up, her lips had fallen open, and her eyes had started to gloss over. Her lips twitched and the sockets of her eyes started to redden, she opened her mouth to speak but a creaking had pulled Tris's attention.

Eric stood at the foot of the stairs with his eyebrows knit together, lips pulled into a horrified frown, and his body tense. His eyes locked onto Tris, looking her up and down, studying her blank expression and finding the deepest sorrow in the slight downward curve of her spanish lips, the look of longing in her tensed eyebrows and narrowed nearly glaring eyes. As if she was daring him to do something. Then he looked to Beth, who began crying silently, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. He watched as Tris pulled the girl into a tight hug, sliding her hand down the teen's hair, whispering soft things into her ear.

The blonde looked to the couch, where Tris's older brother sat, still as a statue staring straight ahead. His jaw tense and his knuckles tense, looking like he might hit something. It was amusing, or it would have been if it wasn't because of the loss of their mother. Eric walked over to the couch and sat down, nodding to Four and grabbing the TV remote. He knew better than to ask about it, let alone say anything, especially not to Four who might get judgemental and pound a lesson into Eric. They sat in tense silence, listening to the small murmurs of the two women in the kitchen.

Beth silently cried against Tris for a few minutes before calming down, holding Tris tightly still she spoke, voice soft and slightly broken, "It was a letter, from your mom. She was saying something about a hospital, and that she was proud of you," Tris nodded, recalling the contents of the said letter, waiting for Beth to actually ask what she wanted to know. She sniffled, "It said something about a-"

"Why don't you show it to me instead?" Tris asked, not wanting her brother or Eric to hear. Bethany nodded and pulled away, looking down and avoiding Tris's eyes, her face tear stained and rubbed raw red, her nose specifically. The teen brushed her black and faded teal hair behind her ear, and Tris reminded herself to take Beth to get her hair done again, and to check up on the girl's ears to see if she was taking care of them. Bethany turned and walked to her room as Tris poured a mug for the girl, then followed after, her sock covered feet brushing swiftly against the hardwood floor. Gently Tris knocked two fingers on the door before pushing it open, finding Bethany in a change of clothes sitting in the middle of her well made bed, computer sitting in front of her. Tris shut the door behind her quietly and set the tea down on the night table, saying softly, "This is for you,"

"Thanks," Beth mumbled, watching Tris cautiously as she sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly she turned the computer and revealed the file, a small one, only a page long saved. Not too many words were sent to her in this, in fact it was one of the last letters Tris got from her mother. One of the only one's Tris put into her computer, the original letter was burnt by her ex. Slowly Tris breathed in, relaxing her shoulders before staring at the words and reading them.

My dearest Daughter

I fear that my time in this life may be drawing to a close, this hospital is growing duller and duller and I find myself droning on to myself the times I've spent with you and your brothers. Beatrice, your brother, Tobias came to see me the other day. He sat down and talked to me about you, and your situation. My sweet sweet child, whatever you choose to do. Know that it will always be with you. You can choose to nurture this child and care for it and feel and help it grow. You can hold him or her in your arms and feel the warmth you labored over relentlessly for months, and you will watch your baby grow, you will fight and you will love. But Beatrice, you will always love them. You will always remember and want to protect them.

No matter what you choose, my sweet child, I will always be proud of you.

She wasn't aware of the stray tear that rolled down along her cheek, falling to her lips until she caught the concerned look on Beth's face. Tris couldn't tell if it were concern for herself or something else, but she brushed the tear off with the palm of her hand and stared at the girl who pulled it out from six feet under. Bethany fidgeted, looking down and picking at her nails, avoiding Tris's eyes, "Are you mad at me?" She asked softly,

"No, why would I be?" Tris asked, reaching out for the girl and obtaining her hand. Bethany shook her head, "I went through your stuff, when you trusted me not to,"

"Okay, do you want me to be upset with you?"

"No," Beth admitted, pouting her lips and closing her eyes. Tris watched with a twinge of sadness as the girl began to cry again, "Bethany," Tris cooed softly, scooting closer to the girl, "You're right for assuming that I'd be upset with you, but too much has happened recently, and I'm guessing you went through my files out of curiosity. Don't be upset Beth, everything's okay, I'm just sad that this came up is all, okay?" The teen nodded, leaning against the blonde and wrapping her arms around the other woman. It wasn't the kind of deep saddened tears that had broken out in the kitchen, more of silent apologetic ones. Tris sighed softly and rubbed the girl's back in slow circular motions, waiting for her to ask again her previous question, and she did, "It said something about a baby,"

"It did," Tris confirmed, letting Bethany piece together what she already knew.

"You had a baby?"

"No," Tris said, holding the teen a little bit tighter before letting her pull away, "You can't tell Eric about this yet, okay? I'd like to talk to him about it, and when he's caught up I'd like to sit you both down and tell you everything about me, does that sound fair?"

"Okay, but what do you mean you didn't have one? You were pregnant right?"

"I was, but I never…" Tris trailed off, biting her lip and shutting her eyes as she continued, "I never was able to deliver, I lost the baby before I knew what gender it was," Bethany stared, green eyes wide and twinkling from tears. Her rosy lips had parted too many times to count since her stay with Tris, and now she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had no idea someone like Tris had such a sad past. Bethany gnawed on her lip, ceasing her assault on her nails before saying, "It was a girl,"

"We'll never know," Tris said looking over Bethany's features,

"I just know it was," Beth argued, looking the older woman in the eye, "What happened?"

"I can't tell you that, not yet, soon though I promise," Tris said,

"When did you lose her? Find out about her even?" Bethany pressed,

"It was my Junior year of high school, I made a few mistakes and wound up with her. I lost her a few months later," Tris explained, looking at the door with a sad expression, lips tilted down and eyes half shut, glazed over. Bethany pondered continuing with her questions or not, this obviously made Tris sad, so why should she? Because she was curious, and she didn't know any better. But that was wrong, so instead of feeding herself the answers she's been craving she shuts her mouth and reaches for her mug of tea, leaving Tris to herself, letting her get up and leave to the living room.

Once there, Tris paused, looking at the two men to whom she knew well, who looked at her with patient and worried expressions. Tobias looked a bit tired, slack against the couch with an overwhelmed look about him, still he wore an easy smile. Eric looked tense, and his eyes held notions of betrayal, he must have still been shocked about Tris and Tobias's mother. Tris bit her lip and looked down before saying softly, "Good night, guys, I have to be early to work tomorrow, so I won't see any of you until it's late,"

"Good night," Tobias responded, Eric however got to his feet and walked over to Tris, pulling her to the side to ask her if she was alright, she nodded, but the distant look in her eyes didn't bring him any comfort. So instead he opted to do something that his words seemingly couldn't, he pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, one around her lower back and the other snaking up between her shoulderblades. After a moment's hesitation Tris weaved her own arms around his neck and settled her forehead on his shoulder, reveling in the sound of his heartbeat breathing in sync with it. They stayed like that until her mind let her body sleep, and had Eric be the one to carry her to bed.

 **This is a couple hundred words shorter than what a chapter usually is, and much too mellow in the situation and for my taste c; but it will have to do, I've done a lot of brain storming with my boyfriend and he's helped me out more than what I give him credit for, the next few chapters and this mellower one will be weighed on our agreements and his ideas. I'm excited for them! Oh gosh I'm feeling like a kid christmas morning knowing whats in the wrapped boxes but still can't wait to open them... Oh well, patients is virtue. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was ingrained in her now, an internal clock that happened to rip her graciously from her deep sleep of fretting over clashing memories of the past and her weaknesses now, the people she loved. This night, she was thankful for it, and for the warm body next to her, reminding Tris that she was okay and alive. Though she supposed it was early morning now instead of night, 6 a.m. on the spot according to the black box of an alarm atop the bedside table; it's green numbers boring blind spots into her pupils as she stared through the darkness. The only sounds that could be heard were her beating heart drumming in her ears, the faint whisk of tires on sputtering cars on mist damp streets outside from even earlier morning dwellers, and Bethany's even deep breathing.

The blonde sighed through her nose, blinking one long time before sitting up from the undisturbed still warmth of the teen beside her. Iddly she eyed the neatly placed and equally crisp folded clothes at the window in front of her. They were a modest pair of dark jeans, underclothes with the same shadowed tone and a grey t shirt. Not too far from her usual casual style. Silently she rose to her feet and grabbed her clothes, glancing at Bethany as she snuck to the door, shutting it silently behind her and retreating to the bathroom down the hall.

She relieved herself, showered, cleaned her teeth and applied other bodily hygiene requirements until she was fully dressed and satisfied. All within 30 minutes of course. Sparing just a glance at the mirror into her fog grey eyes she opened the bathroom door and stepped out, finding her loyal companion at the foot of the door, laying on her paws and stomach, looking up at Tris with her big blue puppy dog eyes. The woman smirked and knelt down, scratching her nails at the scruff of Emily's ears and muzzle, earning grateful huffs and eye rolls. After a minute she looked up, standing from her friend and noticing how the house was no longer still, untouched and grey, cowering from the brilliant peeks of white gold rays of the sun.

Silently she padded toward the kitchen, the coffee pot on the counter gurgling and sputtering, chortling on water to coffee grinds, the setting on one quarter a pot. Tobias was awake, she found as she didn't drink coffee, and her eyes landed on the upright form of him on the couch. A bit more carefree she walked deeper into the kitchen greeting him gently, "Good morning," he turned to look at her, eyes taking in her damp hair and still tired expression. Slowly he rose to his feet, joining her silently in the kitchen, and following suit their old routine, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pressing his lips to her hairline. His arms nearly crushing her as he was not yet used to his strength in the morning, still he whispered softly, "Mornin'," then he released her, opening the half full fridge and pulling essential breakfast ingredients out. Silently, comfortably they worked on breakfast together, still Tris rushed a bit and nearly cut herself, even though she had a little over an hour before she had to leave for work. Observing this, Tobias sparked idle groggy conversation, "Caleb called," he said,

"Did he?" Tris spoke sharply, body growing rigid, "When?"

"A few months before Zeke called me, told me he'd like to spend Christmas with us,"

"Thanksgiving is closer, what's the occasion?" She muttered, sprinkling herbs into over easy eggs while her brother fried ham beside her. Tobias shrugged one shoulder, not looking up at her, "Said he's got a break from school, and that he'd like to see us, it has been a while, Tris,"

"Of course," She snorted, flipping the eggs, "Always so impersonal," Tobias didn't respond, just continued tending to the ham before setting up a tray for sausage and bacon, placing parchment paper down and setting the oven. After a few minutes he asked, "How long am I permitted to stay here?"

"As long as you like," Tris said, pulling a tray from a nearby cupboard at her feet,

"I was thinking until the next season starts," He said, sliding the meat dish into the oven. Tris paused, glancing at him and furrowing her brows. This was very unlike him, to take such a leave from work. Briefly she pondered if he was feeling well, but removed that thought, and instead took in the relaxed yet stiff posture, straight back and downcast eyes. She returned to her sizzling and hissing eggs, transferring them to a dish mumbling, "Seven months,"

"Is that okay?"

"It's your house too Tobias," Tris cast offhandedly, "but if you are staying that long, I need your help, Eric needs a job and he went to college but dropped out, and I don't know what major he wanted," she explained, grabbing bread slices and cheese, and some of Tobias's already made ham, he smirked at her, "So you need a spy, is that it?"

"No," she said with a smirk, buttering the bread before placing the eggs on a separate platter, "I need you to talk to him, things are rocky between us, and I trust you," Tris watched him nod from the corner of her eye as she began frying cheese and ham and bread in her pan, making a melty ham and cheese sandwich. When she was on the second one and had placed the other on the pan she pulled out she said, "Thank you, Tobias,"

"What for?"

"The clothes, and for coming home," she said softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She had missed him, missed the routine they had, just talking and hanging out the way that siblings do. Tobias looked over at her, brows knit together and lips pulled into a frown, "I know," is all he said before pecking her forehead and pulling out the bacon and sausage. Four sandwiches later all topped and on top of cheddar cheese on the pan later he asked, as Tris carefully slid eggs atop the sandwich, "So when does your shift end?"

"Depends," she shrugged one shoulder, "Usually my day ends at six, I lock up and come home. When I have a patient I need to take care of I close at 9, why?"

"Trying to make a schedule, do you have the holidays off?"

"Halloween no, Thanksgiving, Christmas and maybe New Years yes," Tris affirmed, sliding the sandwich tray into the oven.

"Okay, I might start at 12 then maybe after, teach Beth how to use a knife and help Eric with his stances. Have you put him through therapy yet?" The ding of the coffee machine following shortly after his words.

"Not yet," She mumbled, pouring him a cup of coffee,

"Then I'll start at 9 tomorrow morning, and stick with it from there on. When were you thinking of taking Bethany to school?"

"After she got basic training," Tris said, handing him the steaming mug. Tobias nodded his head in thanks and took it from her, pulling down plates from the cupboard and silverware from the drawers. Tris grabbed any of the pans they used and began washing them, "I got that," Tobias said, walking over and taking her position, "Keep an eye on the food," He instructed before pausing, "Speaking of, I noticed you taught Beth to make real tea,"

"I want to teach her to cook," she began, "She's here because her brother is a meth head, and she's a dependant in a broken legal household, she was pulled here because of that. Teaching her to feed herself is the least that I could do,"

"You're too kind Tris," Tobias mumbled, drying his hands and grabbing his coffee mug, turning and facing her just as she pulled the breakfast items from the oven. Wordlessly he helped her make plates for them all, soon taking over as Tris left to gather her work things, such as papers and her laptop.

A quarter after 7 Tris and Tobias sat and ate their food together in silence, well partial silence from the smacking of jaws and the swish of food and saliva in closed mouths. They finished their food quickly, enjoying the old familiar recipe passed down from their grandmother. And while Tobias sat content and full with his coffee cup cradled in his hand, Tris took one plate down the hall to Beth's room. Sweet good morning coos sounded from her lips to the still sleeping girl, her hand caressing the teens hair behind her ear and tucking her in. Promises of a good day curling around her tongue before Tris kissed Beth's hairline, bidding the girl restful sleep before retreating back to the kitchen, the plate left with an encouraging note on the bedside table.

Next was for Eric, Tris silently treading up the stairs and tapping the door with her fingertips. Knowing he was awake she walked in, shutting the door softly behind her and smiling shyly at the tousled blonde haired man who glared at her in a drowsy stupor. Eric was still half asleep, and even better, shirtless. His eyes were still foggy with thoughts of dreams and reality blending into one just as the sun rose over the city, his back was not straightened and he looked like he needed a shower and to shave. Thick stubble lined his jaw and hollow of his cheeks, and his normally gelled hair stuck out in places and ways that made Tris doubt the laws of Physics. Timidly she greeted him, "Good morning," and she got no response, as expected. Quickly she wondered if he was a morning person or not, either way she'd find out soon.

Boldly she walked up to him, sitting on the bed by his knees. Scooting back and sitting up fully he continued to stare at her, and she watched the dream like haze lift from his sharpened steel eyes, and turn into something much more earthly. Though it was just a flash, a quick scope change on his face, she caught the concern on his face and held back a scowl, and in doing so she presented the meal to him, "Here, breakfast. Tobias is a good cook and will make lunch, I've already talked to him about your training schedule, I'll be back home around 6, that's the plan anyway,"

"What could change?"

"I get a few clientele instead of paperwork,"

"Oh," Is all he said, his lips pressing together and his eyebrows sewing themselves together, staring off at the food in his lap. Tris bit her lip gently before saying, "You should try to eat, and get some more sleep, you're going to need it,"

"I'm fine," he huffed, turning his face away from her general direction, defiance and annoyance spreading clean on his features. Tris cocked her head to the side and let out a silent sigh, "No, you aren't, as much as you think you are anyway. Eric, you may be out of the first initial stage of withdrawal but you've got a long way to go before you are out of stage two, okay? Please just work with me here," Tris dragged out, lacing her fingers in her lap and resisting the urge to clench her fists, and make her palms wheeze in agony with red crescent moons. She tried not to get frustrated, but he seemed to know all of the right buttons to push. Or maybe he was childish on purpose. Eric only bothered to look at her, with a somewhat remorseful expression when her weight was banished from the side of the bed.

Tris was halfway to the door when he weakly called her name, and even though she paused at first, she turned to face him, eyes tired. For a moment he struggled, not wanting to apologize for being rude when it was who he was, but wanting to for the sake of preserving her energy and good feelings. But it was Eric, and if anything he knew he couldn't say a proper 'sorry' to save his hand. So he did what he thought was the next best thing, "Tris, are you sure you're good to go to work?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly, "I am,"

"Promise me, that you'll be okay," he said awkwardly, eyes on the floor instead of her,

"So we're promising things now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a quiet step toward him. He jerked, eyes wide as he realized just what he did and stared at her approaching form, "No," he began, struggling to come up with words to mask the way his groggy state had so foolishly proclaimed, and then he had it, "You've been stressed, sickness rarely helps the sick," still that sounded weird coming from his mouth. However, Tris made no move or spoke any words that pointed out his declaration of adoration, of how much he had actually come to care about her well being. And one curious thought floated into his mind if this had happened to her before, with any of her other clients. Then she did something that rivaled his slipped up words. Tris fell onto the bed slowly, perching on her knees in front of Eric's upright form, only a few inches above his eyes, "I promise," She mumbled to him before leaning down, and pressing her soft lips to his forehead.

Her lips burned against his skin, sizzling and giving him a throbbing skull of racing thoughts while his hands moved on their own, reaching for her hips. They didn't land, however, because as soon as she was there, she was gone, and the door to the room was clicking shut.

Tris descended the stairs quickly and quietly, meeting the gaze of her brother, who still cradled a steaming mug to his abdomen. He was on the couch now, his hair less messy and his clothes had been changed to that of an under armour grey t and some shorts. He was ready to begin the training, and start an early morning run. Tris grabbed her keys and her laptop case before pausing, glancing at her brother asking, "Why did you change your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me you'd stay for two weeks, why ask if you can stay longer? What changed your mind?" Tris clarified, her expression indifferent, Tobias continued to stare at her for a few moments, uncrossing and recrossing his ankles before saying, "I missed my sister," as if that was a complete answer. Maybe to him it was, but to Tris it wasn't, and though she wanted more she smiled and nodded, knowing that a great deal of conversation and the release of once upon a time secrets would have to be in order. She yelled through the doorway at Tobias, "Don't forget to feed Emily!" and left the house with thoughts of her brother, of the reactions she expected of Bethany and of Eric once she told them who exactly her ex boyfriend was, and what he did. With the self appointed promise of catching up with Tobias, and resolving everything that happened between them before their year gap.

Oh yes, Tris had too much explaining to do, after long years of running from her secrets. She had used her silence as a protective bubble for herself and for her loved ones, but now that her inner demons are out of the closet, her secrets are what could suffocate the very people she fought to preserve. It was when she was walking up to her building door, fingers outstretched for the cold steel handle that she switched her gears. Mumbling a single sentence to herself that changed the way she acted towards everyone she knew and cared for, "Time to go on the offensive."

Offensive moves, Eric thought, were his favorite. The ebb and flow of defense turning tide into something sharp, jutted, dangerous. Like the drugs he had done, life threatening. He stood in the gym on the edge of the mat with his arms crossed over his chest, and a smoldering look on his face. He watched as Tris's older brother Tobias, or "Four" trained Bethany in the ways of a knife. Part of him was pleased that Beth had used the very knife that he had given her, to throw at a board between her fingers and to slash at the air in various styles. Eric was impressed that she caught on so quickly, and took pride in the pleased look that spread over Four's lips when Bethany performed excellently.

He watched as Four commanded taught stances, and Bethany followed, watched as Four perfected her pose, and then instructed she go through the motion of various attacks and blocks in various ways from each position. Four was nudging her legs in place and angling her arms when his wrist watch went off, signaling 3:30 on the spot. Silencing the cursed device Four glanced at Eric who took to doing more sit-ups and pull-ups while watching them. Tobias tensed for a fraction of a second when Eric passed a malicious smirk to his lips while staring the trainer down, still the professionally trained fighter relaxed himself and began instructing Beth as soon as he saw her stance to be fit, "Go through the motions a few times, and use your knife first since you seem to be used to the weight already," Beth made no move until he backed a few steps from her proximity. Then fluidly for a beginner, she went through the pivot as she bent her arm, and angled her shoulders, then went back to her original relaxed stance, and repeated the motions until she was confident enough to pick up the speed, and feel the blade slip.

Catching this, as she jerked and struggled to catch the falling knife, Four grabbed a few of his own throwing knives and stalked dangerously up to her. Beth grabbed her hilted blade and resumed her position, starting out slow again before picking up the pace. Suddenly, just as she was slipping her blade, Four swung his arm in a side ark, casually as if tossing a stone behind him to the side and a loud hollow sound echoed through the reflective room. Beth yelped and threw her blade to the matless floor a clang following like glass shattering, staring at Four with wide eyes, "What the hell?"

"What?" He asked, "Why is it on the floor? Your stance was perfect Beth,"

"I- What?" She demanded,

"You can't afford to get distracted," He says, approaching her, though there was hardly a gap to close. He points to the set target, staring her dead in her green eyes, "Imagine that was someone trying to kill you,"

"But it wasn't," Beth hissed, suddenly upset that Four was seemingly calling her a failure for her missed mark. It surprised him even, but only to a point, to which he saw some instruction was to commence in the form of discipline. He tensed, squaring his shoulders and cocking his head a bit before he smirked, "Okay, test, I'm trying to kill you, what do you do?" Beth looked him up and down incredulously a frown on her face before she said, "But you're not-" Then she was shoved to the mat, stumbling on her feet, her eyes wide and a gasp on her tongue. It was such a simple motion but it launched her so far, she wasn't out of her shocked state before she realized Four was approaching her with his fists clenched, and a dark look on his face.

Fear sparked and ignited, eating up her insides like methane. She froze like a deer, her mossy eyes growing glossy and her lips parting; he wasn't really going to hurt her, was he? Then he was in front of her, a sneer on his lips as he shoved her to the ground, the mat breaking her fall but failing to kick start a reaction in her. Still she stared at him, flinching as he spit venomous words at her, "What's wrong little girl, you scared?" he drew his foot back, as if preparing to hit her, seemingly oblivious to Eric's hurtling form.

Four blocked Eric's poor swing at his jaw and grabbed his wrist and arm, using Eric's momentum to flip him to his back on the mat. A grunt escaped the blonde as well as a small shriek from Beth, and quickly she moved to scramble away. Kicking her legs and moving back by her arms as Eric didn't move, and Four got closer. She screeched again when Four made a move to grab at her legs, "Wait, stop!" She yelled when he did land his hand, and pulled her somewhere far, she struggled to kick and pull away from him, her training for the day seemingly lost for the day, "You scared little girl? No one here to save you,"

"Four you're not serious, right- right?" she pleaded, nails dragging against the black leather like fabric. His answer was a sick smile, and he nearly picked her up by her ankle and threw her to a far corner of the mat. This time she was more reactive, moving ungracefully to her feet and holding her fists up in the wrong positions, failing to protect her jaw and chin. She stopped, noticing that he did too, looking at her curiously, "Four-" she tried before he lunged at her, swinging a fist low for her stomach. She couldn't block and coughed, whimpering at the unexpected hit, he continued and shoved her back. She stumbled less and went in for a defensive stance, fixing her errors and narrowing her eyes at him.

Four placed his left foot down and fainted with his right leg, making her flinch for that side and entirely missing his right fist coming down for her head. His knuckled landed directly at her temple and knocked her down. Hot and explosive white framed her vision as an intense ringing replaced her ears. She was aware that she screamed, but she wasn't sure it was loud. Her head hurt and her body seemed heavier than lead, weight sat upon her form, and she was aware of hands sliding up her sides and around her more untouched areas. Her brain screamed at her and suddenly, color was back on, sound was back on and she could hear Four talking to her. She was also able to tell by his motions, just what he was going to do. Bethany flipped herself, bringing her elbow flying straight into Four's jaw.

Stunned, he fell back allowing her the time to jump to her feet. In a rage she yelled profanities at him, swinging her fist at him and landing again on his jaw, she mounted him, pinning him in place at the ribs with her thighs much like he taught her and hailed down as much hurt as she could muster. She couldn't even see and she didn't want to hear his yelps anymore. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hit him over and over again, her limbs growing tired by the time she gripped his hair and slammed his head down twice. Crying and scared she climbed off of him and ran, slipping a bit on the mat before crashing into someone's arms.

Screaming for a moment, afraid it was Four she thrashed in the arms that held her. Words echoed into her ear canal and she registered the feeling of warmth, and safety, and love. She ceased her motions and cried, gripping the soft shirt that felt feminine. Unaware of Tobias sitting up on the mat and staring at her apologetically. Unaware that her brother was just fine and that the person holding her was in fact Tris, who was on her lunch break and had wanted to check on them. Tris soothed the girl slowly, whispering sweet nothings and safety pleads to the girl, holding her as she convulsed and shook.

 **Probably don't like me right now for ending the chapter like this, but the next chapter will be a part two. Tobias isn't as bad as he makes himself out to be in this chapter, I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

Will looked up from his desk with a tired expression, his blonde hair an off grey color from the usual gold. His celery green eyes hosting blue grey dark circles in the sockets around them and puffy bags. His lips were chapped and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else than resting his cheek on his arm on the top of his secretary counter. Seeing this, Tris stopped, faltering in her blank expression and frowning slightly, "Will, you okay?"

"Oh God, not you too," he groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his already bruised looking sockets. Tris smirked, sauntering up to him and folding her arms atop the counter, "Long weekend?"

"You have no idea,"

"I might, what happened?" she asked, laughing at his predicament,

"Rose, happened, and Christina thought it was a great idea to go out clubbing with me and her girlfriends, and just, I'm so tired."

"I'm sorry Will, Christina can get a little overwhelming sometimes,"

"Christina had monday off, which, my god, I didn't get any sleep, and I'm behind on my reports-"

"Will, calm down," Tris said, pulling away and lifting her hands to hover over her chest, breathing in, "You don't have to finish them today, remember everything is due at the end of the week, you're okay- just breathe," At first he stared at her with an agonized expression, distressed of all the work and lack of sleep. But then he started breathing, taking in deep breathes through his nose and releasing in pattern with Tris's hands when they fell, through his lips. And he began breathing and speaking normally after a few minutes, "Nevermind me, you have quite a few reports to finish, and begin. Al requested your audience,"

"Thanks Will, and don't be afraid to take a break," Tris nodded to him, turning from him and walking down the hall, her shoes slapping against the beige and blue tile floor. The walls peeled and the paper split, the wood panels cracking and the beautiful custom stone that trimmed the walls crumbled and squealed. That was what her stress felt like, the world crumbling around her. She felt it was her job to build it all back up. Blinking and breathing she opened the door to Al's office, pausing mid step when her eyes landed onto a pressed thin woman with too much makeup on her face and a clipboard in her manicured hands.

Tris looked her up once and took in the thin shoulders, the covered skin from head to toe, every hair in it's place in her hair clipped and sprayed bun. How her eyes widened a fraction of a second and how her lips twitched, revealing too straight white teeth. Tris narrowed her eyes, stepping into the office and shutting the door behind her, staring at Al the whole time. He wore a cheeky grin, as if he had hit a royal flush in gambling. An uneasy feeling of heat squirmed up Tris's neck and down her arms. Still she stood up straight, picture perfect as a fake and easy smile spread onto her lips, "Al, you wanted to see me?"

"I did, Tris this is a city lawyer, her name is-"

"Sasha!" The brunette said giddily, nearly jumping to her feet and holding her hand out for Tris to shake. Without hesitation or anything that slipped from brisk formal perfection, Tris shook the woman's hand, feeling and smelling slick rose scented lotion. Mechanically, Tris smiled and nodded, gripping her hand firm enough to feel the bones move in the lawyer's hand. Sasha cracked a grin and twitched her right cheek, all of which were signs that she was very nervous. Must not be seasoned, to this, Tris made small talk, "Wonderful to meet you Sasha, how long have you been a lawyer?" Easy question, with such an approachable tone.

"A few years," she answered easily,

"Oh wow, are you a DA or not?"

"I deal with petty things mostly," She answered shyly, fluttering her big blue eyes at Tris. The blonde nodded thoughtfully, still smiling lightly. With a smooth motion they sat across from yet next to each other, and Tris began talking, "Then this must be big for you," she started, "And for my coworker," Tris sent a pointed glance at Al, curling her lips like a predator locking onto her next meal. Al shifted, pressing his lips together as Tris looked back at the woman, "What are you here to discuss, Sasha?"

"Your coworker here, Al, explained to me that you have some uncommon and seemingly inhumane ways of working with your addict or former rehab clients," Sasha said cooly,

"Did he?" Tris asked, feigning shock that was highly convincing, "What kind of inhumane things?"

"The most recent seems to be shoving someone in front of a car," Sasha read carefully from her clipboard. Tris furrowed her brows, looking very confused yet horrified, "That's insane, I'm a small girl, do I seem like I have the power or strength to do such a thing? Surely you'd think it was the other way around," Tris commented, looking Al in the eyes then gesturing to him and catching Sasha's attention, "I'd need broader shoulders, or maybe more weight, height too. Al is more fit to do something like that than I am, I can't even lift my desk in my office, let alone throw someone in front of a car,"

"Another method was referred to as boxing? What is that?"

"Al has all the records of such labels, I have no access to them. Maybe you should ask him Sasha," Tris countered, watching as Al shifted and frowned, as Sasha stared at him expectant. He rose quickly and aggressive from his seat, ripping open filing cabinets and pulling files from each section. He threw them down onto the desk top, flipping one file open in particular, which was labeled 'Boxing'. Sasha stood at Tris's average height and flipped through the papers, all signed, all with pictures of patients and of the method underway. Tris knew the method well, and it was partly what rehab centers did to put a person through the symptoms of withdrawal faster. Something that Tris refused to do now, as per 8 months ago.

Every agonizing second that Al dared to pull this scheme made Tris want him to suffer. She wasn't one to ever wish someone to suffer, or go through extended and horrifying pain. Al had never hurt her personally, but she felt that he was being incredibly absurd and selfish. Anger bubbled up in her veins and she wanted to unleash it, but if she learned one thing from her ex, it was to always take them by surprise. And hit very, very hard.

At the end of the day her anger mailed her cool and hard icy cold exterior in place, and it was impermeable. Sasha had nothing to really go on to accuse either of them of anything, which meant she'd have little to no excuse of coming back. Tris, however, waited until she was on her lunch break to speak with Al. When she re-entered his room he was sitting at his desk looking frustrated, she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, "Just what did you think you were going to achieve, Al?"

"You can't treat people like that,"

"Treat them like what? Like I did in the past?"

"You can't shove them in front of cars! What part of that don't you understand, for fucks sake you're the phsychiatrist, you of all people should know this!"

"I do, and you're right," Tris said quietly, catching Al off guard, "But I'm also a PT. And because I went through all that schooling, I know better than anyone in this building how the brain works to recover and process things. Now, I'm not a doctor, but I know what the hell I'm doing, and last time I checked, I'm the only one who is trained to do the things I do, who is certified. I do certain things for a reason,"

"What reason is there? What excuse do you have to mistreat these people?"

"Mistreat? Inhumanely you mean?" Tris feigned shock, "Rehab does worse than what I do, if anything I'm like heaven for most of these people,"

"Peter hasn't come back since you did that," Al hissed,

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he's not okay," Tris shrugged, "You're worried about business Al? Because if you are, you can pack up and get out, I run this place, and if you're not happy with how I do it you can leave."

"You're firing me?"

"No," Tris smirked, "You are, if you keep doing stupid things like this," she took a few swift steps closer to him and quietly and carefully placed her hands on his desk, tapping her fingers slowly on the wood as she hissed at him, "Al, Peter was going to kill himself, he was sitting in my office looking like death was already at his feet. He asked me to kill him," Al said nothing to her, so she let a malicious smile slide over her lips, "I showed him what it would have looked like, and yes, he was scared, and shaken and it probably fucked him up more, but I guarantee you he won't ask anyone to off him, or do it himself," at this point she was a few inches from his scowling face, and the image flashed through her mind of a wolf snarling and snapping at the prey before it, effectively ending the trouble it had caused. Al looked away from her, upset but beginning to comprehend the reasons why she did the things she did. Tris took his silence as an end to the trouble and pulled back, standing up straight with her shoulders squared and narrowed eyes. She spoke out sharply, a hint of finality to her tone, "Consider this your only warning, don't try to pull something like this again," and she left.

She blew 2 hours in dealing with Al and that lawyer, manipulating and redirecting. She was very good at talking, owned the conversation when she wanted to, she convinced or persuaded, offered new solutions to old problems and got people to do what she thought was the best thing or the right thing to do. If she desperately wanted to avoid a topic or a question she dominated the discourse. Sometimes though, when she wasn't on guard, or threatened, she let down that form of speaking, opened up. It was how she did with Bethany, and Eric, and her brother.

She sat in her office, typing furiously and coordinated into her computer, clicking and redirecting, linking, verifying everything she could and needed to for her reports to families, to rehab centers whose patients she took, to hospitals who had requested her help, because it wasn't their job to take people out of the hallucinated pain free hell they put themselves into. Well, pain free until they came out of the dark.

Three pm came around, and she got off for lunch, not bothering to check on Al because he'd already left for lunch, but stopping by Will to check his psyche. He smiled at her as she left, verifying his mental state, claiming that he was just fine and working on schedules for Tris, Al, and himself. Replying to emails and keeping in touch with previous clients, checking up on their life and calling important facilities that partnered quietly with theirs. Tris smiled, "I'm off to lunch, I'll be back in an hour or so,"

"Yeah, sure, have a good one," Will said, smiling and waving her off as the phone rang. Tris smiled again and nodded, exiting the building and hopping into her car, brushing off the thoughts of what had transpired that morning, preparing to cheerfully greet her brother, Eric, and Bethany, and assist in training. She couldn't imagine Eric passing up the opportunity to give Tobias a hard time. She got home faster than she thought she would and walked through the front door, getting greeted by her loyal mutt Emily, who panted loudly and made several noises in her throat as she leaned against Tris's legs. The blonde smiled and raked her nails down the dogs back and scratched, rubbed and pet, saying, "There's my good girl, thanks for meeting me, I missed you," Emily wriggled and padded away a few steps, looking back at Tris with a strange expression just before Tris heard a yelp. One that didn't sound right.

She threw her things on the couch and hurried to the training room, eyes wide as she saw Eric cringing on the floor, and Four decking Bethany in her temple. She lit on fire, clenching her fists until her knuckles grew white and her face grew dark. She stormed, stepping onto the mat as she watched with unease as Tobias climbed over Beth. Her mind flashed to something she wished she didn't see. The walls around her changed, turning the mirrors and concrete into dirty white wallpaper that was peeling from the walls, drywall that was stained and dented in. Screams that could be heard from behind a dark doorway before her, dirty carpet beneath her shoes and a rancid smell in her nose. She knew this place, she had left it and locked it away, yet it still found a way to her. A hand closed around her wrist and pulled her from the memory as she dared to take a step.

She whipped around, raising her fist to swing but froze for a second as Eric pulled her off the mat by a few meters away from the two. Confusion spread through her and she grew dizzy, Beth's voice cut through however, screaming incomprehensible things at her brother as she maneuvered him to the ground, as she beat down on him. Tris stared for a moment, witnessing the sheer fear and strength running through the girl's blood, adrenaline fueling her voice and her movements. Tris looked back at Eric, who looked just as shocked, and she knew instantly that something had gone wrong. Eric released Tris when Bethany gained enough self consciousness to stand and escape, running right for the door, and right into Tris's arms.

She screamed in fear, still trapped in the fight or flight state of mind, Tris held the girl in such a way that prevented her from harming herself or anyone else, "Bethany, it's okay, everyone's okay, you're safe," she cooed into the crying girl's ear. The blonde looked up from Beth at her brother, who slowly rose to his feet with a wince, and a cut spreading into his hairline. Tris took in his expression, one of regret and pain, nothing malicious. His shoulders were slack and his fingers loose at his sides, he slumped over and walked over to them. Tris demanded a simple thing with her eyes, "What were you thinking?" Tobias simply shook his head at her.

Bethany was showering a quarter of an hour later, Emily in the bathroom to make her feel better, and Tris was sure by Bethany's squeals that the dog had climbed in the shower with her. She decided it was a good thing, the company and something to do. Tobias sat at the island getting patched up by Tris, who didn't stop the glaring, and Eric fixed a plate of food from lunch for Tris. The blonde woman sighed, shaking her head and demanding loudly, "What the hell were you thinking Tobias?"

"She didn't take it seriously," He muttered, Tris stopped cleaning his cuts and stared at him in shock, and bewilderment. Her eyebrows knitted together and lips pursed together, "She's sixteen, Tobias,"

"So were you," Tris froze, fury spreading over her face, her lip twitching and pulling into a snarl,

"I was under different circumstances,"

"Like what?"

"Well for one my boyfriend hospitalized me," Tris hissed menacingly, a threat in her growl that told him to shut up about her. Much to her gratitude and his benefit he complied, shutting his lips and clenching his jaw at her. His glare rivaled hers, this wasn't good, Tris had just got him back here and now they were arguing again. Could they not get along anymore? Quickly and stubbornly she shoved away the aggression that pulled the needle in her fingers, shouldn't sew up your brother when you want to hit him. "I'll train her with you from now on, though I won't have to do much," Tris said to him in a softer tone, making Tobias relax his shoulders. He still have her a puzzled look but otherwise didn't move as she pulled the needle gently through his skin on his head. She answered a bit more cheerfully with a smile in her voice, "It's obvious she learned how to punch and kick and some of what you taught her, seeing as she kicked your ass," Eric cracked a smirk at the two and set down the food for Tris.

He took a seat next to Tobias, watching as Tris mended the broken flesh. Fascinating really, how her hands worked, he watched her work and cook and fight, he knew what she was capable of, but after seeing all that he was thrown by the tenderness by how careful and gentle she was. It made him question more about her. About her life and what happened to sculpt her into this exotic beauty that she is.

Suddenly her phone rang as she cut the stitching thread with shears, she didn't bother to turn away from her brother and instead without looking asked, "Eric, could you answer that? It's my cell phone and I'm kinda busy, it's on the coffee table," he got up wordlessly and strode over to the black device, swiping with his finger and answering, "Tris isn't available at the moment, may I take your message?"

"Who is this?" A girly voice demanded, seemingly very upset, and confused. Eric thought for a second.

"A friend, can I take a message for you?"

"Put the phone on speaker please, this is very important," Eric smirked at the useage of polite behavior when she seemed to lack it. Still Eric did as asked and put the phone on speaker, walking over to the siblings, "This is Tris speaking, how may I help you?" Tris asked loudly into the air, rubbing a type of salve on Tobias's bruises. A feminine voice however made her stop, "Tris? What the fuck could be occupying your time from answering a call from a friend?" The blonde grinned ear to ear, her heart growing warm. "Nice to hear from you too Lynn, and Tobias got his ass kicked so I'm patching him up,"

"Again?" Tobias frowned, and Eric tried his best to hide his amusement,

"Again, anyway, what'd you call for?"

"Did you know my sisters friend is pregnant?"

"Marleen?" Tris asked,

"You knew? You cunt, why didn't you tell me? I'm like your bro,"

"It wasn't up to me," Tris laughed, "Why are you so upset?"

"Because apparently if you move to California you're kept out of the goddamned loop, don't tell me you're engaged or something fucking ridiculous like that."

"Nope," Tris responded, icing a few spots on her brother before letting him do the job, "Not much going on with me, just our friends. I'm assuming because you know about Marleen you also who about the gathering she wants?"

"No," Lynn said uneasily through the line,

"Later this year, the baby is due April, or somewhere around that time, Mar told me she didn't know until she was two or so weeks along, even then the month was changing. I'd assume she wants it around February, do you think you can pull that and come back to Chicago?"

"Shit Tris," Lynn dragged out, Eric watched the patient expression on Tris's face, watched how her lashes brushed her cheeks when she blinked, how utterly stunning she was in a simple conversation. Part of him knew that this ogling was unhealthy, and that his attraction to her was unethical, after all, she was his therapist. Not to mention he had some baggage, and wasn't the kindest person in the world. "I don't know, I'd have to pull some strings with work,"

"I'm sure they can make an exception," Tris answered with confidence,

"Modeling industries don't make exceptions, Tris,"

"Is it the money or time off of work?"

"Both," Lynn said quietly,

"I can handle most of the money, think of it as a late Christmas gift once it rolls around, what about your schedule for work?"

"Two shoots made up of a string of days is all I have in January, February though, I have the last week booked, so, anything between there for a week or so should be cleared,"

"Great," Tris chirped, "I'll buy your ticket as soon as possible, and I can call you or you can call me and we can organize this a little bit better okay?"

"You're too kind, Tris, sounds good, love ya."

"You too, bye Lynn."

"Ciao." Tris tapped the screen and ended the call, sighing and running her fingers through her frizzy hair, she checked the time quickly and almost winced, "Well, I have to go in twenty," Quickly she sat and ate the steamed vegetables and grilled chicken that Tobias made, trying not to choke as she practically inhaled it. Eric cast a sidelong glance at Four and lifted an eyebrow, to which Tobias shook his head at. Tris finished and rinsed her plate, turning and meeting up with Beth, presenting warm clothes and a soft smile. Bethany got out of the shower, steam fogging the mirror much like the color of Tris's eyes, she stepped out, a fluffy towel around her and another draped over Emily, who shook the towel off anyway.

Green eyes the color of lush deep forest followed the dog, who tried to rub against her owner. Beth smiled slightly, her dark wet tendrils of hair hugging her cheeks and neck, falling neatly between her shoulderblades. The usual unnatural pale skin around her eyes and nose was bright red, rubbed raw, her lashes were clumped together and her eyes themselves said she was tired. Tris let a comforting smile come to her lips before she set the clothes down, and pulled the girl in front of her into a hug. A very close and personal one, as a floral pineapple and honey scent rolled off of the teen before her. Tris humed, "How're you feeling?"

"Better, now," Beth mumbled into Tris's shirt,

"You know he didn't mean anything by it," Tris said, and Beth pulled away, grabbing the track pants that Tris picked out and the t that matched it. The teen changed, not looking at Tris as she picked out a few colorful hair bands from the drawer. Suddenly the girl spoke, "Part of me knew, that he was doing it because I didn't listen. But I couldn't see that, or listen to it," Tris just stared and observed the girl, how she idy rubbed her thumb over her nails, which were healing from being picked at and bitten. Watching how her shoulders fell as she turned to look at the blonde, "I'm sorry I hit him,"

"You did what you thought you had to, I'm just sorry he took it so far," Beth shook her head and watched as Tris walked over, smiling, "Sit on the tub ledge, I'd like to braid your hair," Beth smiled, and complied, lacing her fingers and letting Tris weave her fingers though the girls wet hair, brushing and lacing, twisting and weaving until a reverse french braid was halfway finished, "I'll be training you from now on, along side Tobias and your brother Eric, it would be better for all of us that way, I think,"

"I'd like that," Beth mumbled.

 **So, in my opinion, thats a bad way to end a chapter, but the next will be spicy, and juicy. A little deeper into the backstory we go, Al is a butt and files a lawsuit against Tris. Obviously she sort of played it down and doused the fire he fueled, you get a little bit more of a glimpse into Tris's psyche and a more of a developed relationship between nearly everyone in this chapter. I liked the Idea of Lynn becoming a model, which is strange for me because in a one shot I wrote but didn't post Lynn was the photographer instead, just interesting. Mar is going to have a BABY!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was the week of her birthday that Beth was to go to school, she was incredibly upset out it and expressed her feelings to Tris during lunch time. They stood in the kitchen frying bacon and slicing tomatoes, while the boys sat on the couch and relaxed a bit. It was Sunday, the day Tris had off, and she didn't waste a second of it. She pushed and prodded, she laid out a plan for a quick lesson for Beth but a strenuous one for Eric, just the subject had him off since breakfast, his younger sister wasn't concerned about it much, only about leaving the safety of Tris's house. She had said something along the lines of it as Tris whipped the ingredients for BLT's out of the fridge, "Why this week? Of all of them you had to choose the week of my birthday,"

"Well yes Bethany," Tris said softly, "You need a proper education, and you've missed two weeks of school already."

"Then let me miss this one, please?" Beth nearly begged, turning and looking over at the blonde from her tomato washing. Tris shook her head and split open the box of bacon, pulling out strips and placing them in the warming saute pan, "It was because of my profession and your condition that I was able to pull some strings without you getting docked absences, I can't do it for another week, not when you seem able to survive seven classes."

"What?" Beth snapped, "What did you tell them? What condition? I'm not some crazy person right?" Tris's laughter fluttered through the kitchen and she shook her head smiling at the teen, "No, you're not a crazy person, you're allegedly my foster daughter, and I am your guardian, and we were given some adjustment time from the school board, it is in their rules,"

"I'm your daughter?" Beth whispered, Tris sighed, her shoulders falling, "No, you aren't, you have a mother. I'm watching over you until you're 18, they didn't have any appropriate title for our situation, I operate differently with my profession," Beth didn't say anything else, and Tris waited until plates were being set to ask, "Why don't you want to go to school?"

"I like it better here,"

"You don't know that yet, you can't give up before you try,"

"What if I don't want to try?" Beth hissed, frowning at the table,

"Then I'll be there to help you." Tris said with a tone of finality, " What about making friends?"

"I didn't have friends at my old school to begin with," The teen said bitterly.

"Well, I didn't have any friends until I went to this school, and I still talk to them to this day, who knows, maybe one of them will be a teacher there?" Tris mused, trying to make the girl happier, lighten the the mood. Beth merely shot a wary look at the older blonde woman, her frown a bit softer before she sat down and manhandled her BLT. Tris shot a smile at her before grabbing the boys, who were watching some soccer game. She knew not to call it 'soccer' around them, else she get an earful and double the stern look. Tobias was the first to notice her, and shot her a smirk, Eric was the one to lean back and look up at her with a blank face. Looking back and forth between the both of them she gestured to the kitchen, "You hungry?" They both rounded to the table, and ate their food.

All of them wore workout attire, tank tops, shorts and sweatpants, Tris and Beth wore jogging pants. The men inhaled their food, earning concerned looks from Tris, who hadn't taken a bite yet, still she spoke, "Tobias, does that biker helmet still fit you?" he nodded to her and swallowed, "What's up?"

"I'm going to use you as an attacker,"

"Is that a good idea?" Tobias asked, his blue eyes drifting to the silent teen. He really had gotten his ass handed to him, and he knew better than to misjudge the strength of a silent person again. Tris shot him a cool smile, "Don't worry, I'll be your tap out okay?"

"Are you good with that Bethany?" Tobias asked, wiping crumbs from his lips, eyeing her as her head shot up and her green eyes were wide. She blinked, taking in the staring faces, "What?"

Eric was more than pleased to train with the blonde meek therapist again, he had been warming himself to open tactics and was now prepared to spot the areas she had exposed to him from the first fight. He watched as she slipped the helmet onto her brother's head and strapped it up, as she did a few quick movements and had him on the ground, pinned as she slammed her palm to the visor of his protective shield. Watched with a slight smirk as she stood up and pulled him to her feet, repeating the motion again, but slower this time, showing his younger sister how to effectively elbow a target and where to aim for stunning punches, like the throat, the jaw, the temple above your ear, and of course, a man's family jewels. She made note to explain if it was a female that the same areas applied, and to also aim for the chest.

Eric watched again as she crawled onto her brothers stomach and rested on her knees, hovering. She was so sleek when she was serious, his fingers itched to do something about the intense but attractive look on her face so he crossed his arms. More gentle this time Tris was a flurry of movement, pressing the heel of her palm and wrist to the visor, knocking Fours head back, "The nose," She said, huffing and turning to face the pretend attacker, "you want to go for the eyes, and then the hair. But your goal is to stun them, not attack them," She paused and huffed, setting her weight on Fours stomach, "He is nearly three times my weight and twice my size, he could easily overpower me if I keep fighting instead of getting up to run, let me show you what that looks like," She looked at her brother and nodded before saying, "Go." Four shielded his face from her onslaught of hits and palms, but eventually backhanded her and stunned her, he then grabbed her and shoved her down, sitting on her hips and fumbling for her arms.

Tris struggled and tried to maneuver him off but couldn't, and that's when Four stopped, letting go of her and pulling her to her feet. Tris brushed herself off before turning back to Bethany, who was watching intently, "It is so easy for someone to take advantage of you without the use of drugs or threatening. This is to prevent that from happening. Now I want you to practice everything I've showed you with Four. Except you will be hitting as hard as you can, and he will be wearing padded armor," Tris shot Eric a look before saying, "Tobias will teach you how to wrap your hands efficiently, if you need me or think you're ready to move on to more moves, I'll be sparing with Eric, okay?" Bethany nodded, carefully walking over to Four who removed his helmet long ago. They walked to a corner of the mat and Four taught her the basics of how to protect her fingers and knuckles from being damaged and wrapped one of her hands, and then had her practice wrapping his before she did her other hand.

Tris stalked over to Eric, she had been at training them for a few hours, and lunch was nearly completely digested. She had a small sheen of sweat on her lower back and her forehead, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were puffy and red. She looked more alive in the training room with them than anywhere else. Eric stared at her, as she fixed her ponytail, wanting to touch her hair and her, to strip her of her clothes. He blinked, pressing his lips together, that was highly inappropriate. Her grey eyes lit up at him and she gave him a friendly smile, "So, did you learn anything?"

"From that?" He asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms tighter, he wanted to say that she had a fine backside, "A few things,"

"Show me," She said confidently, wrapping her hands quickly and then handing him the tape. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pouted, she was thinking she had to do something. She made that face when she decided to go to the store or to a school, when she forgot to send a few emails. Eric would've called her a workaholic if she wasn't home so much. She gave him a once over before stepping away and lifting her fists, holding them at her jaw, he did the same, his hands already wrapped up, he had practiced on the bags what few attacks Tris had demonstrated. She eyed his legs and then his arms, if he hit her or kicked her she would be bruised, if he really meant to hurt her then he could easily shatter a bone, she noticed he still put his weight on the balls of his feet however.

He was attempting to use speed against her, when he didn't know how to use it. She narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows knitted together and she quick-stepped into his proximity feinting with her right and swinging with her left he blocked. Lips twitching in approval she brought her knee up. He blocked with the palms of his hands, moving and shoving her back away from him with impressive force. She stumbled.

He wasn't using speed, he was trying to be fluid, Tris held back a smirk and rushed him again swinging a left straight for his jaw, Eric redirected and grabbed her wrist, pulling to the side and Tris spun. slamming her elbow to his stomach before slamming her heel down on his foot. Eric released her and she eyed him warily, "Your defense is good, but tell me what you've learned," He tossed a smirk, side stepping a toe kick and twisting to grab her ankle. He pulled her, swinging his fist for her face. It landed and she threw one back, jumping in his hold and spinning, twisting from his grip and landing a kick against his forearm which had blocked his face. He shook his head and circled her, "Be aware of any other attacks that may happen even in a hold position," She nodded at him, spinning on heel and kicking for his jaw. He ducked and eyed her, rushing her recovering form and throwing a hit for her face, she dodged to the right, and he slammed his elbow to her skull.

She stumbled, the look shock clear on her face and the look of victory edging to Eric's. Then he stepped again and she ducked, weeping her legs against his and tripping him. She dropped her fists and helped him up, he grimaced, "Feinting is your friend," they were panting by now, and sweat coated their clothes and limbs, they were still in the heat of it. "Good Eric, now try something different, I'll teach you something," She gestured with her hands and wrists and he nodded, breathing through his nose and lips. She rushed, bringing her knee to his chest and hitting for his jaw with her opposing hand. His hands clasped her waist and shoved her back, making her stumble as his arms shot out, hands grabbing around her neck, fingers wrapping nearly all the way around, fingers touching.

Eric's cool steel blade like knives caught the flash of something foreign in her eyes, and he nearly froze up, his fingers squeezing instinctively on her air pipe. This move was what she wanted, he knew by the determined curve of her lips, and he was no stranger to holding a woman in this way, specifically while he had his way with them while under the influence of drug like substances. But still, he couldn't get that look out of his mind, and he swore he knew it somewhere. Then he realised that his hesitation was his undoing, and Tris reached through his arms, her nails digging into his wrist and she brought it down roughly to the side and maneuvered him to face away from her, effectively twisting his arm and emitting a hiss from Eric's lips. He was on the floor curling and cringing in pan as she bent his arm and wrenched it up his back, he thought his arm would dislocate, and he slammed his other hand on the mat.

Tris released him quickly, getting to her feet in front of him and allowing Eric to turn and glare at her, he had a right mind to curse at her for causing him such pain but dropped the thought when his eyes landed on the shocked look on her pale skin. Tris fumbled for her thoughts, the ones for the man to whom she just took down, and to reclaim her memories and feel for the present time. It was getting to her now, and she couldn't do her job unless she told everyone why she was putting them through such intensive training. Tris reached her hand out, fingers outstretched for him, her world spinning has he clasped her hand. He rose, and everything hit her senses like a sucker punch, his tangy smell of copper and salt, the training rooms leather and stuffy air, apples, she herself smelt of apples. "Excuse me," Tris huffed, pulling from his grasp and leaving the training room.

Her bare feet slapped against the hardwood of the kitchen floor, her hands trembling and clammy from sweat she cut off her tape, frustration eating and licking at her limbs, biting to her fingertips as she rinsed them in the cold water, pouring from the sink. The cold invading her nerves and sending ice down her spine, she splashed her face, cupping her eyes and struggling to wash away her invading dark thoughts. Suddenly a soft and shocking touch on her lower back ripped her from her struggling, Tris whipped around, her blond hair whacking between her shoulders as she stared wide eyed at Eric. His brows were furrowed, tugging at his piercings, and his lips were pulled into a tight frown, his eyes narrowed at her. She inhaled, "Eric, sorry, I needed to take a break," She stood straighter, aware of his hand placement on each side of her hips, and how he towered over her. He didn't move, "I need to take one too,"

"Are you sure, I could talk with Beth about what she's learned?" His grip tightened on her hips and her breath stopped in her throat, her eyes locking with his. Then he leaned closer to her, "Talk to me, Tris," his order and request was clear, but very out of his argumentative character, and Tris stiffened, her fists clenching, nails digging into the beds of her palms. "You're losing your touch,"

"I just needed a break," She hissed, closing her eyes as her lips pulled into a sneer.

"You've kept us in the dark too long," He pushed, his breath rolling against her cheek.

"Did you ever once think that it's for a reason?"

"I don't like wandering after someone blindly, Tris," He growled, her head snapped up to his, and her gaze was fire, the spark that sent electricity down his spine was back and he leaned back from her. Her lips forced out a scold, "Fuck Eric, for once can't you trust someone? I'm trying to protect you-"

"I don't need protection!" He snarled,

"Oh so you want to take a step or two back? Need to recover a bit?"

"I am more than capable of handling myself against whatever it is that has you scared!" His voice was raised enough to draw the attention of the training room occupants, and Emily's curious stare. Bethany and Tobias stood in the hallway, watching as they went at each other like wild dogs. Her voice broken now, as her face grew hot, "I'm not scared-"

"You are! Something out there has you terrified out of your wits and it's getting the better of you, you're unable to do your job correctly because of it! You're scared Tris, admit it, you're afraid of the monster in the closet getting you-"

"He'll kill you!" She screamed, on her toes and in his face, tears brimming her eyes. Eric froze, breathing heavily, he must have been why she passed out and was taken home, must have been who did the awful things to her, must have been near Tris for her to lose her mind. The indescript figure that was cloaked in shadow was getting a little light, and if he was so violent, then there must have been a need for concern. But the rage, that Eric saw in the petite blonde in front of him told him something else, his accusations were right, to a tee. She was afraid for their lives, not hers.

The walk in the park they had just a few days ago rushed to his head when tears spilled like a broken dam down Tris's rosy cheeks. Her eyebrows twitching and her eyes snapping shut she struggled before Eric to lock away her fears. Quickly but gently, Eric pulled her to him in a tight and warm embrace, his hands gripping her skin as if she would disappear. He was sorry, that he started aggravating her, Eric closed his eyes and rubbed the palm of his hand around her back, feeling her tremble and quake against him. She calmed, after a few minutes, and Eric noticed Beth and Tobias sitting in the living room, waiting for it to end.

When Tris pulled from him, she was slow moving and very quiet, her eyes locked onto his chest and her nose red and irritated. He wanted to touch her, to sooth away the raw salted cheeks on her face, to defrazzle her hair and to hold her close again. Tris's fingertips slipped from his waist and found their place in his hand, she lead him wordlessly to the couch.

She sat still for a while, her fingers rubbing the fabric of the couch idly as she watched the sun completely set from her balcony. The room around her painted a dull orange, making way for a soft blue and purple, shadows of the night slowly beginning to claim her living room. Tris sighed, "His name is Matthew," her body breaking into cold bumps at the mention of his name. She continued after a pause, "He was my boyfriend, in highschool, and until I graduated, he was also my drug dealer, and my abuser," Bethany tensed up and watched as the blonde woman stared at her hands, "I met Matthew at a party, the kind that had intoxicated people and more alcohol than I cared to admit at the time. Most people were doing drugs, a few more responsible people struggled and failed to get them to stop. I was used to going to those parties, and I thought that nothing would be new, until a man I thought was incredibly handsome while under the influence of alcohol, bumped into me. He was really sweet at first, and he thought he was being funny by dropping a few vulgar comments in my direction. I should have said no when he offered to drive me home, because then he knew where I lived.

He was older than me by four years or so, and didn't go to college, he was very attentive, I thought it was because he wanted to keep me safe, really, he didn't want me getting any ideas about leaving him. Though, at that time I had no idea how much of a monster he was. He picked me up from school most of the year, and then he just started pulling me from class, making my grades plummet. He got me into all sorts of parties, and convinced me to try a few new things, I thought I was living more than any kid back at my school, instead I was slowly suffocating.

Matthew, after one particularly lively party, took me back to his apartment, and had his way with me, multiple times, and said he loved me. I'd never heard such a lie from someone's mouth as his. After a few months of dating he convinced me to stay at his apartment with him, I agreed. One day I went out with my friends and talked with a few of the boys I knew at the mall, and when I got back to Matthew's apartment he was furious. I had no idea he was watching me," Tris mumbled, her voice abandoning her as the memories of the day resurfaced, her fists clenching and drawing back further into her lap as she forced out on a sore throat. "He," She paused,

"You don't have to continue," Bethany said, watching her mentor with caution afraid of what she would hear next,

"No, I need to tell you, shed some light, I said I would," Tris announced sternly, staring Eric in the face. "he hit me, struck me to the floor so hard I blacked out for a minute. He apologized afterward but I was angry at him, so I left. I never would have guessed he'd hit me. Matthew found me a few hours later in the dark, and took me back to his apartment, the next day he ruined me until I had bruises on my skin, and it hurt to move. It grew worse from there. And I was always wary."

"Why'd you stay with him?" Eric growled,

"Like you Eric, I had a love for the feeling drugs gave, if I left him, my supply would be cut off. I didn't want to risk losing that over being beaten for it. But eventually he started giving me less of what i craved, fed me less, and kept me secluded to only him. He'd come home drunk and upset at something from his job or at the people he dealt to and he'd smack some justice into me as if it would solve his frustrations. Soon just leaving bruises and minor cuts on me wasn't enough, he started whipping me, tieing me up, cutting into my skin with a knife he had on hand. It never ended. I was with him for almost a year, when-" She stopped, her face contorting and tears surfacing, acid digging it's corrosive nails into her retinas. Her voice falling and catching in her throat, "When he-" She drew in a breath as the tears fell, "He raped me," Bethany gasped and stared in already horrified eyes at Tris, her hand flying to her lips and her brows furrowing.

She couldn't believe it. Eric's knuckles popped as he clenched and unclenched his fists, glaring a hole into the floor between his feet, he knew she was, but he didn't know it was by her abusive boyfriend. All the while Tobias watched it all unfold, stony faced as usual, his fingers tapping idly on his thigh, incredibly stressed he itched for a cigarette. The air rippled with emotions, such of anger, stress, worry, fear, and shame clear from the blonde woman. Tris struggled to still her hands in her lap, her face hot with anger and disgust, at a lot of things, really. Her body was trembling now, and Eric had to grip the table to keep himself from doing anything rash in front of everyone. She inhaled, her foggy eyes glossy and puffy, her face flushed red, "Eventually, Tobias found out, and so did Christina. It didn't take long for my friends from high school to realize something was up. I'd go to school limping and bleeding, they got me to talk to the police, but they said that an investigation would have to go underway. Matthew found me, and he knew what I had done, and he beat me until I bled. I lost my baby because of it. The police found me on the floor, and without any drugs to be found in me I was okay, without charge. But Matthew was charged for my abuse, and the possession of illegal drugs. No one knew about the baby until afterwards, until he was already locked away,"

"That's not the end of it, is it," Bethany mumbled through her hands, her eyes watery and locked on Tris. Fleetingly, they all watched as she shook her head in despair. She choked out a pitiful, "No, he's out of jail now, it's been ten years. He's not the type of person to let things go easily, he'll hunt me down, and hurt everyone I care about, he's sick enough to do so. It's why I've been pushing for you to train as hard as I have, for Bethany to have shelter in numbers," She brushed her hair from her eyes, wetting her lips before looking at Beth, "I didn't want to tell you, not to worry you,"

"Better to know what we're up against, than not," Eric mumbled,

"I taught you defense, not offense," Tris smiled weakly.

"Either way Tris, it'll take more than a crazy ex to get rid of us," Beth laughed, getting up and passing a box of tissues to Tris, it made the older woman smirk. She tried her best to seem like she wasn't worried for their lives, to smile in spite of the crawling hot on her flesh, the kind that reminded her of spiders made of razor blades on her skin. Tris smiled and let Beth launch into a brag about how easy it was to drop Tobias to the floor, trying not to think about how difficult it would be in a real life situation. She tried her best to ignore the intense gaze of Eric, to stop her racing heart and the jumbling thoughts of doom. He was right, how she was unable to do her job correctly under all the stress, than only now after years of constant hard work was her mind finally giving way to all the stress she managed until now. Eric was right.

 **It's been a long time since I updated this, but life got in the way, as did stress. Stress does not motivate my fingers to work or my mind to follow a story line. Still, I've rewritten this chapter too many times over and I'm settling for this. I'm back now though c:**


	17. Chapter 17

It was colder today than all the previous week, breath falling from lips in a beautiful swirl of fog. Tires skimming the streets, motors huffing and exhaust pipes showing just how cold it was beginning to get. Fall was coming to a close, and winter was rather abrupt in that city. Snowing in streets until salt coated the asphalt and cars needed more frequent washes. Cars were lined up, traffic in the mid morning, wrapping around the block to a tall dark bt glassy building. Teens and adults alike filed out of cars, whether it belonged to them or it was a carpool, music played softly, and a buss pulled from the clutter. Fingers gripped the steering wheel to one dark nissan in particular, nails nicely trimmed softly digging into the fabric, belonging to thin and accurate fingers. Tris looked left and right, then left again, biting her lip and furrowing her brows as she turned around into the school parking lot.

The girl next to her looking everywhere she could, taking in everything, shrinking and slouching slightly as she grew wary. Part of her was still upset, furious actually with the woman beside her, refusing to turn her gaze and settled for watching people flood into the building. She didn't admit that she was afraid, she had been trained to physically drop someone to the floor in seconds, granted, she had three days before now to perfect that skill. Plus, she had sworn under oath only to use her skills in defense, and to not speak of them. She didn't understand the purpose for teaching someone something if they couldn't use it, or talk about it.

Tris skillfully glided the car into a parking spot, shifting it to park before killing the engine. For a moment she paused, her blonde hair in more of a mess than what she cared for at the moment, her eyes gentle as she gazed upon the statue like teen beside her. Tris waited, putting her keys in her pocket and unbuckling her seat belt, she took a breath, "You ready?"

"It's my birthday," Beth muttered, glaring out the window much harder, willing the glass to melt under the onslaught of her muted anger. Her hand pressing more into her cheek, and her elbow throbbing and stinging dully against the door grip. Tris pressed her lips together and tried not to sigh, "It is," She said softly, aware of the teens anger.

"It's my 17th birthday and you're making me go to school today," She grumbled louder, almost in disbelief. Tris wet her lips, "I am aware,"

"We're also 30 minutes early, no one is that early,"

"It's a big school, and can be rather complicated, I thought you might be grateful for the extra exploration time. You might make some friends too, you know,"

"I don't care about friends! What the hell Tris!? Why are we here?" Bethany exploded, jerking her hands in a violent manner, her eyes narrowed and jaded, lips a familiar sneer, just like her brothers. If she was an animal, the closest resemblance would be a snake coiling to strike. Tris tilted her head, eyebrows twitching before relaxing, "You're going to school today, whether you agree with me or not, I think your first day will be a better one than what you're expecting,"

"God Tris! That's not the point! I don't want to be here!" She yelled, her face growing red,

"Are you scared?" Tris asked, watching as Bethany twitched and massed with the cuticles on her sleeves. Right on point as usual. Tris sighed softly, making the girl frown some. "I'm sorry, but it was either today, or yesterday,"

"Whatever," Beth hissed, pulling her dark hair over one shoulder, hefting her new bag over her shoulder and gripping for the door handle. Her arm jerked and she was out of the car, a determined to be angry look on her face. Being as slick and as quick as she was, Tris was by her side in no time, "Bethany, what's gotten into you? You never behave like this,"

"Maybe you wouldn't know," She said snarkily to the blonde, walking faster.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"You're not my fucking mom! Stop acting like it!" Bethany yelled, face flushed red in contrast to her usual pale skin, stopping in her tracks and reeling on Tris, Tris who held back a painful recoil, and instead in the softest and most soothing voice she'd used in front of beth said, "No, I'm not, and you're not my daughter, seems we both have lost too much haven't we?" Beth was huffing, her eyes tearing up before she stopped moving altogether, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the posture of her guardian. Taking in the carefully placed emotionless mask on her face, taking in the slate grey eyes, like stone. Bethany had carelessly hurt Tris because she was upset, she knew this, even though Tris hardly showed any notion of it. Looking like she was about to cry, Beth looked away from the blonde, nearly pulling away when Tris's arm fell like a blanket around the girl's shoulders. Tris began walking, smiling to herself as Beth followed.

They were at the door, allowing the warm air inside the building thaw their bare fingers and reddening noses. Bethany finally lifted her head as a gentle hand smoothed down her frizzing hair. Her soft green eyes taking in the tall walls, the high ceilings, the perfectly clean windows that held the expanse of the roof supported by carved marble. This seems like an academy instead of a highschool, Tris smirked, observing the girls wonderment, "DAECA gets funding from different places aside from the city government, it's why it's such a beautiful building,"

"It doesn't even look like a school," Beth mumbled, her rage forgotten.

"It is, and the teachers that work here are top notch, you may even see Tori around here,"

"Tori from the tattoo parlour?"

"She was once an art and performing arts instructor. I haven't met the newest teacher though," Tris explained, looking around for a familiar head of honey hair. Then her eyes landed on the willowy form of her expecting friend, swirling in a chair back and forth at the attendance front desk, her eyes flitting between bodies of students and a computer, all while she conquered a phone conversation. Tris lead the dark haired teen to her friend, letting Beth get her attendance after she stated her name, and spelt it out. She was then given a list of classes to attend, an ID number and her computer passwords and user identification. Marleen ended the phone conversation and a smile fully lit up her face, her white teeth shining and her pink lips spreading. Traditionally she held out her hand, waiting for Beth to adjust the papers in her hand, "You must be her, then," Marleen beamed, "I'm Tris's friend from high school, Marleen"

"Nice to meet you, Tris mentioned me?"

"Welllll," Marleen dragged out, blushing and tilting her head back and forth, rolling her eyes, "I may or may not be a very nosy person, it's good though, when I interrogated her she only spoke highly of you," Beth shot a wary look at a smiling Tris, who stood with her hands in her pockets and a smug look on her face, her hair falling out of her messy bun and her shoulders were relaxed and back. A strange posture for someone so professional. Marleen then wished Beth a good school year, and a very gleeful happy birthday once Tris said something of it. Slowly, Tris took in anything that had changed over the years she'd last attended the school, and Bethany took it all in, jaw dropping and lips parting while her eyes fell along the freshly painted color coated lockers, her fingers brushing along the tiled and cement blocked columns, of which branched up into the same carved marble that laced the ceiling.

Soft taps of shoes on the dark floor, of which sparkled white, green, and blue according to the light fixtures. Bronze or gold painted plates labeled in doorways or stairways directed the areas, and gave a brief description of what was located in the wing. Beth gathered that each wing was different, and the centerpiece was the main building, which housed the school library, the computer labs, the mess hall, the gyms and of course, a few separate classes for the gifted children and rooms for janitors. It was when Tris checked the time and realized there was 15 or so minutes left of class did she begin to lead Beth around, answering any of the questions fired at her. Beth began as soon as she could, "So what is Erudite?"

"It's the wing of DAECA that is used for all the sciences and advanced literatures, they usually deal in the college prep classes, and go on most of the expensive trips. I'm sure you have a few required classes there,"

"Why is it all blue and glassy?" Beth asked,

"Blue is believed to be the color of focus and a calm open mind. Usually glass lets in natural light, with aids cooperation, and you'll see some white in the rooms, that color is a basis for a calm atmosphere,"

"Why's most of the school black?"

"You have a lot of questions," Tris said,

"It seems you have all the answers,"

"Not all," Tris mumbled, taking a look at the schedule in Beth's hands, "Okay, I know most of your teachers, but I don't have the time to meet the others. You know your way around right?"

"Yeah, I've got the basics down," Beth mumbled, taking the paper back from Tris as they walked back to her first class of the day. Stopping in front of a black and red door way and frame, Beth turned to her guardian, and apprehensive look in her eye. She picked at her sweater before saying, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Tris mused, smiling at the dark haired girl, noticing the fading teal tips.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, not over something so mediocre," Tris blinked, her smile fading, her teeth finding her lower lip, eyes lowering before she looked up at Beth. A gentle hand reaching for the girls small but now lightly muscled shoulder, her lips twitching she spoke, "Don't stress it, have a good day Bethany," the girl nodded, not convinced of her forgiveness. Tris gently pulled her in for a hug, her hand cupping the back of the girl's head, only letting go when Beth wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde. Pulling away, Tris put on a light smile, "I'll pick you up around 4, okay?"

"But we get out at 3:30,"

"You don't want to explore more?"

"Well," Beth mumbled, a sly smile surfacing.

"Thought so," Tris smiled, "Have a good day,"

Tris sat in her car in the parking lot for a few minutes, her nails scraping along her scalp, her foggy eyes locked on the vanity mirror. She took in how tired she looked, the slight covered bruising under her eyes, her slightly chapped lips, frazzled hair. She was glad she took off the day, for the sake of preparing Beth's party. Then her hand was jamming her key in the ignition, and her car was roaring with life. Shifting to reverse and not caring about the speed limit, or about her location of a school parking lot, she pulled out and raced to the local store, ideas for everything popping to her mind.

Tobias was lounging about on the couch when she got back, a tired look on his face. He was only in his sweatpants, and maybe nothing underneath by the easily visible v-shaped dip at the waistline of the grey sweats. Tris didn't think too much of it, used to her brothers habits by now. She did however feel heat and pins accompanied by needles eat at her fingers and cheeks when she noticed what particular magazine sat atop her coffee table, and a towel on the floor. She tried not to shiver as she spoke, "Did you seriously do that in my house?" Tobias shot up, his dark blue eyes wide and his lips parted. Tris scoffed, fighting a laugh in her throat, "You're freaking kidding me, I really liked that couch man,"

"Shit Tris, it's not-" he tried to say, getting to his feet, Tris gave him a pointed look, a smirk curling on the left corner of her lips and her eyebrows rising. He bit his lip, running his hand through his hair before resting it on the back of his neck, "Okay, it is, I'm sorry I just-"

"Just, Tobias," Tris began laughing holding up a free hand, "I hope the mag was good, but I really need you to clean that up," The tops of his ears blushed furiously red and the bridge of his nose shared a similar color. He nodded in a jerky manner and swiped his manly things from the livingroom. Tris laughed and set her black coat on the hangar, her free hand patting her thigh for her companion. Her lips saying the magic words and her dogs name, "Emily, I'm home!" She turned and faced her kitchen as not a few seconds later, her dog barreled down the steps from now Eric's room. The ball of black and white fur lumbering into Tris's legs, panting and huffing, making soft noises that rivaled her usual barks. Tris gave her a thorough rub down, nails scraping down her back and along her head and neck, rubbing at her ears, "Hey girl, how's my good girl?" Emily let out a low bark and wagged her body away from her owner toward the kitchen.

Tris promptly fed her dog and washed her hands, addressing her now shirt adorning brother as he fixed the couch arrangement. Setting her grocery bags on the counter by the sink, "Where's Eric?" Tris asked, reaching to the top of her fridge where her cook books rested. Tobias shot her a look before walking over to her, and pulling the book down for her. She made a face at him before huffing a 'thank you' as she set her book on the counter, Tobias pulled out a few bowls as he answered, "Training,"

"Why?" She asked,

"I may or may not have taught him a few things,"

"He needs to be careful," Tris mumbled, fingering the edges of each page, tracing along the old paper which had aged nearly 80 years. Her eyes flicking from recipe to recipe, skimming respectfully through the old textile ink words, eyeing the pictures until her fingers flipped to the deserts, more specifically the baked goods, like cakes. Suddenly she felt breathing on her neck and along her jawline, her hairs tickling her skin, her brother stood behind her, overlooking her shoulder. She could almost feel him smile knowingly at her, "For Beth, right?"

"Today is her birth-day," Tris mumbled, studying the pages more meticulously now, "She's turning 17,"

"Didn't you send her to school today?" He asked offhandedly, turning on heel and walking back over to the dishes he pulled out. Tris hummed in response, paying him no mind really as he pulled open the spice cabinets, his own thin graceful fingers tracing each label to each small glass jar. It reminded him of making jams with his mother, which made him remember a cake he would make for Tris whenever she was little. He turned, the palms of his feet sweeping along the floor as he came to her side, his fingers pawing through her bags, "What are you making?"

"Peanut butter and honey cream frosting on the outside, laced with reese's pieces candy, the little bites ones, the size of skittles? And some peanut butter flowers, her name in white on the top."

"She'd like that,"

"I hope so. The inside with be a soft chocolate cake with peanut butter cup crumbles in it," She stopped flipping, a smile spreading along her lips, "And for you, because I know you have friends, can have this beautiful brownie, fudge and powdered sugar cake with hazelnuts," her hand tapping on a recipe, and a beautiful picture on the page. Tobias smiled at her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her head before he pulled out the new ingredients she bought and set them next to the bowls. Tris took to pulling the spices, the base ingredients like the cake batter and things to make it her own special recipe, and the base for frosting like condensed milk and various sugar forms. It was when she was cracking eggs and slowly beginning to fall into her trance of cooking did her brother speak up, "You must really care about her,"

"What makes you say that?" Tris asked quietly, shooting and making her egg shell into the trash,

"Never seen you this excited to do something for someone," Tobias shrugged, cutting everything she needed open.

"Are you implying that I am not as selfless as I've lead my life to be?" Tris asked guardedly as she made another basket with her egg shell.

"I'm asking if you're finally letting someone in," She shot again, missing. The brown shell nearly shattering as it hit the floor, bouncing slightly before spinning a bit and stopping.

"More than one," Tris huffed, glaring at the broken shell before she walked over to it, picking it up before tossing it. Tobias shot her a look before he slid his fingers around her arm, holding her firmly in place, "Be careful, Tris,"

"When am I not?" She brushed, "I need you to do something for me,"

"Tris," A voice broke in, making Tobias let her go, and Tris to turn at the source. In the hallway entryway, stood a dripping wet Eric who wore clothes that looked rather nice to be wearing for a session in kicking the crap out of leather. Tris straightened, and tried to ignore the cold that washed over her skin as her stomach grew restless and hot, "Eric, I thought you were training,"

"I was," He said in the gravel like tone he had, his cold eyes falling on Tris. He was dressed in something Tris thought would make her weak in the knees a few years ago, and his gaze wasn't helping any. Of course, to her, men in beanies and jean jackets, and boots, were always something to look at. Still she had no idea why he was dressed in such a way. Eyebrow raised she asked him, "Something special planned?"

"Like to wear in my clothes for now, do something special for Bethany. You're not making dinner are you?"

"No," Tris turned her head, looking at her brother before she turned back to Eric, placing one of her hands on the counter, "Why, what do you have planned?"

"There's a restaurant that I used to take her to when she was younger, I'd like to take her there again, we could come back," Eric explains, crossing his arms at his chest.

"No, that's perfect, save's me the conflict of her favorite meal, I just, I need you and Tobias to do something for me," Tris nodded quickly, smiling and looking back at her brother, before fishing into her pocket for her wallet, and as she spoke, she produced a piece of paper and a couple twenties, "I wrote down a few things I figured Bethany would not only need, but a few that she would want. This should cover most of the items she'll be getting for her party," She then folded it all in half, and placed it in Eric's hand. Glancing to her brother, eyes intense she stated, "I expect you to get a few things for her as well Tobias?"

"Why me?"

"You're staying here aren't you? And you can't tell me you have no love for that girl I cruelly sent to school today," Tris lifted a sculpted thin eyebrow, a smile threatening to span across her lips, her eyes bright and daring. Tobias pressed his lips together, eyebrows knitting before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smiling, "Yah, you got me, I've had a few ideas on what to get her. We could swing by the mall, I'd need to borrow your car though-" The last few words rushed as he was tossed the keys to Tris's car. She smirked, pushing her way to the cake batter, continuing to create the base of sweets for the cake.

Tobias took a moment to look at his sister as if she had lost her mind, before he sighed and kissed the back of her head, then took off for the bathroom with his duffel bag giving Eric the signal for a minute. The brooding was less intense today than usual, Tris noticed as Eric stood beside her and fingered the book with great care, wonderment in his eyes and a frown on his lips. Tris tried to fight her instinct to hiss and snatch the sacred book from his touch, spitting insults and the obvious as to how old the book was, and the sentimental value behind it, cover to cover. Occupying herself with watching how his very blonde eyelashes fluttered every time he blinked, taking in the shape of his jawline, his high cheekbones, the stubble that lined both. She cleared her throat when his eyes took in the beautiful cursive of her mother's name, and her mother before her and so on. Eric's gaze snapped to hers as he turned the book back to what she was looking at, words on his soft lips, "Was she mad?"

"Furious," Tris mused with a snort, a smirk curling to her lips as she began to whip and stir. She watched Eric shake his head at her, the smile twitch at the corner of his lips. He nodded, "I would be too, but I think this will make it up to her, if she hasn't forgotten it,"

"Really?" Tris asked, "She seems the type to hold grudges to the grave,"

"She is, usually," Eric smirked, huffing through his nose, "Used to bully me until I did things to redeem myself,"

"Little sister is the bully?" Tris laughed, still focused on her job.

"Very much so, her antics are burned into my skull,"

"My brother was always nice to me when I was younger, Caleb couldn't care if our turtle died or if it was my birthday,"

"Sounds pleasant," Eric added sarcastically, leaning back against the counter and watching her motions. Tris nodded and lifted her brows, "Oh yes, very pleasant, especially when Caleb showed up to one of my track meets and had no idea I was there, I won that day too," Her lips twitching to a faint smile, "Always in his own world that one, always so detached, it's refreshing to see you care about Bethany,"

"You watch us?"

"It's my job to," Tris said soberly, pulling out a beautiful circular pan, grabbing a paper towelette and spreading crisco on it. It was when she needed something above Eric's head to finish oiling the pan properly did he catch her off guard, his hands coming up to her shoulders and even her neck, eyes locking her in place, freezing her body before igniting it into fierce flames. Her lips parted and eyes widened at the look he gave her, so intense was the look of adoration, almost turning his eyes blue. Her cheeks heated and she stepped from his personal bubble, his voice doing bewitching things to her, "Are you okay with doing this Tris?" It was in the way he said her name, like he needed to, like it was something he loved hearing much rather saying. Like he couldn't get enough. She nodded to him, trying not to bite her lip or fold into herself, "Are you sure we can take your car?"

"Yes, positive, just, try not to overspend okay?" Hands gripping the counter to the sink behind her, that smirk was going to be her end. Eric took a few steps toward her as her brother exited the bathroom and briskly turned for the front door in a few long strides, smelling of his sharp cologne. He was out the door and starting the car as Eric leaned in to Tris, nose brushing along her temple as his smell invaded her nose. Musk, mint and something else, something addicting. She closed her eyes as his lips touched her cheek, his hand cupping her jaw. They opened again when he backed from her, smirking and giving her that satisfied and smug look. Then he was out the door after her brother, and she was left with her panting dog in the kitchen, trying to repair the gears in her grey matter to understand his intentions. Eric was very much going to be the end of her, especially if his sister had any say in it.

 **Personally I feel this is a filler chapter, leading in preparations mainly. I know that I did promise some spice and some things that will make you go wow, earlier on, but I promise it's coming. It'll probably surprise you, but enjoy the chapter c:**


End file.
